Naruto Emperor of Jing
by Equinox13
Summary: Is a Naruto Empire fanfic focusing on a slightly different direction where rather then take more blatant disregard for himself from the Leaf village Naruto takes his chances with his friend Ryuzetsu (who survives) and some of the prisoners who end up broken out of their cells .
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto-Emperor of Jing-Chapter 1 {The Beginning}.**

'Cold its still fucking cold even with a damn pyre burning'

Thought the Uzumaki to himself his men standing around the area dressed like he was in the ragtag clothes the various outfits of each before they were captured worn and torn.

''Naruto what's your plan in regards to this? I mean we weren't suppose to get killed back there?I mean everything with Muku and Mui and on top of it everything else I mean he had a clansman of his come in to try and take control and your village has been looking for you.''

Said Ryuzetsu the girl blushing as the blonde turn to stare at her with the fierce eyes he now bore from his near death experience which turned back into the cerulean orbs she was more used to.

''What we do is we make a way out of this mess this cave won't be safe for long after that we need to form the backbone of our efforts into a combined form. In other words we all need to put aside any differences of our home villages ,grudges ,and old hatreds and move forward together .Because were all equally hunted by our villages after that little stunt of Mui's.''

Said the blonde with many ninja nodding the blonde sighed as he flashbacked very briefly before shaking it off to the final battle with had all seemed so fast but somehow someway he had known Muku would not be happy to have his friend back after being released form the box and made a shadow clone who tried to substitute with Ryuzetsu. It had worked well for the blonde as he managed to save his friends life from her former best friend and crush albeit she was slashed heavily on her right side from a puncture wound.

Needless to say after he beat Muku Ryuzetsu was grateful and tried to heal the blonde of his seemingly fatal wound at the cost of her life only to prove that he was fine by the blonde proving to be a shadow clone .Using her skills Ryuzetsu managed to get him out of the area in a body flicker and the blonde convinced her to help him gather the other prisoners as many as they could together.

Then without warning the blonde pause then cursed yelling.

''DAMN YOU !''

''Naruto what's wrong?'' Asked his friend and the blonde realizing his outburst sighed and said.

''I just had a shadow clone disperse turns out my old village tried to laugh off me being imprisoned and called it a mission of all things and on top of that they tried to say that it was training for me to be a better ninja.''

Hearing this the other prisoners were shocked and one of them a man Naruto new was Kento Numishiro said adjusting his former mist armband.

''Damn that is fucked up so where to now boss?''

Smirking the young man said to him.

''Degarashi Port I have an idea …no..not an idea but a plan to ensure ur independence if there are any of you with families who can be trusted and can make it with my shadow clone sealing them and bringing them there within a period of four days. We will gather everyone loyal to us and then begin my new plan a plan to make a place where we can be safe from the predations of the eastern lands.''

Hearing this Ryuzetsu's eyes widened.

''Y-you mean there are lands beyond the Elemental Lands THOSE LANDS NOT MENTIONED SINCE THE SAGE OF THE SIX PATH FORBADE US ALL PEOPLE OF THE EAST TO HEAD THERE !''

Nodding the blonde said to her.

''True ordinarily that's what it is however he also said and I quote from this his own personal journal which I've retrieved from my mother's homeland Whirlpool '' **I SAY TO ALL PEOPLE OF THE WEST DO NOT HEAD EAST FOR ANY REASON OTHER THEN TO ESCAPE ASSURED DESTRUCTION!For the powers of there are formidable and more then the United East can handle with their frail pitant should one of my descendents lead you or one of our distant kin then I say it is viable and I wish you luck on yoru journey.'** ''I'm a descendant of the Senju clan through the Uzumaki clan Ryuzetsu meaning I am one of the few he recommends to go South in a situation like this we should I mean can you and the other grass ninja prisoners honestly head back to Kusagakure after the mess with the Fruit and Flower groups in power there?''

Hearing that made the girl and the other native Grass ninja shiver as they thought about just what might happen to them should they do so with Ryuzetsu speaking their thoughts quite well.

''No if anything we may be considered traitors for how things went with the opening of the box given the intricacy of the opening process of the box as well as the fact that it's no doubt known I let it happen because you weren't the only one there when I was reunited with my friend and because I wanted the box to open so I can try to save Muku.''

Nodding Naruto said smiling as he put his hand on her shoulder.

''I'm sorry I couldn't save him but for what it's worth ..I'd like to offer you a place you can be where all of you can be and not worry about being hunted by your old village.''

Stepping forward a man with a hard nose and a very plain face but build of a ninja said with a business tone.

''We will follow you Ryuzetsu your not only one of the most powerful ninja among use but the most well versed in all areas especially diplomacy.''

Said the man and with her nod she said in a similar tone to her blonde friend her Anbu mindset kicking in.

'"We will your offer is good but should you form a nation we also wish for citizenship as well as the benefits any natural citizens will have within said nation or place.''

Smiling the blonde extended his hand and said.

''Deal I've got my savings I managed to get another shadow clone to bring them to me with the savings from my books we should be able to make our ideals come true.''

 **Chapter 1 complete.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto-Emperor of Jing-Chapter 2.**

Kento Numishiro sighed in irritation as he turned to the blonde next to him and said.

''Fine you were right happy boss I've already got to hear about this from my fellow ex Mist associates isn't that enough?''

Smirking as he pocketed the wad of Ryo Naruto said.

''Sure sure thank you for your contribution to our fleet fund Numishiro if anyone else wishes to bet against me please do so now.''

Many of the people looked away and Ryuzetsu sighed in slight irritation.

''This is serious Naruto just because you proved him wrong at us making it here in a day doesn't mean you should rub his face in it. As for you Numishiro you should know better then to bet against someone who fought against the Guardian of the Box of Pleasure and survived.''

A sheepish look was the response as he said.

''What I thought I could win.''

Sighing the blonde shook his head as they entered the main room just the three of them where an older man with gray hair awaited with a simple regal robe the man smiled his kind face showing slow aging as he spoke with a boisterous tone.

''Naruto !Good to see you! Look at you so tall!''

Smiling he bowed to the man his fellow ninja following suit.

''You honor me with this audience with you now being in ever greater duty with the dishonoring of the Watarashi clan I know you are quite busy.''

Smiling the man waved off the thanks.

''True I am busier but thanks to Idate who helps to run said duties I am able to manage in my usual position the port I see you have brought some friends with you.''

Grinning the blonde said.

''Yes I have this is Ryuzetsu she's a very powerful ninja all on her own and here is my friend Numishiro he's pretty good as well.''

Nodding the man said letting out a sigh.

''Good now what can I do to repay the favor of preserving and encouraging Idate all those years ago .You know he still talks about you he wishes to test his natural speed against your ninja speed sometime.''

Smirking at the guy who could get under his skin like few others he said.

''He'll have his race in good time but I have to ask frankly Jirochu sama would it be possible for you to make us a series of ships some of which would be like homes and others fortified for transport.''

Hearing this the man smiled.

''Of course I would be willing to give you ten ships for free if you'd like but after that I'm afraid you would need to start paying as we already have trade orders with several other nations and the loss of our already built ships would be too much.''

""Of course I'm willing to pay I've got up to eight hundred- and ninety seven thousand Ryo for this project.''

Said the blonde unsealing a sealing scroll land much to Jirochu's shock a massive large block of cash hit the floor of the room .The other ninja were shocked too however Jirochu clapped his hand together and laugh saying.

''You certainly are a young man full of surprises very well this fleet will be one of the finest we've made for you are there any specifications.''

''Just some I wish for this style the style of some fortifications and a few towns I've seen be a part of your designs.''

''Ah tanzaku quarters, Takumi village ,hmm and the Land of waves with hmm Kikyō Castle interesting we can do these designs Naruto san. However is there a specific time you would want them done by?''

Sighing the blonde only said to the man.

''As soon as possible .''

Nodding he said.

''It would take at least three weeks to get them completed in the initial numbers you've asked for.''

Nodding the blonde said.

''Excellent we will stay in touch.''

Said the blonde as him and his companions disappeared in three puffs of smoke leading the man to sigh as his guards tense body language dropped and he got up went to his table and began to write on a fresh scroll a new list of orders for the ports ship wrights.

Two weeks Later Uzuhiogakure.

For once in a very long time the ruins and sky scrapes of the infamous Whirling tide village were filled with life however to the spy within said ruins running it was a death trap.

'I've got to get out of here Tsuchikage sama will want to know about this.'

Thought the man before a cry of .

''Firestyle!''

Was all he heard he tuned out the rest of the jutsu as he dodged several flying fiery heads and gasped as he was hit with a wall of water before turning to mud.

''RASENGAN!"'

''GAHK!''

Instantly the three ninja as well as several others In large group watched as the spy fell in front of him coughing up a storm a cry of .

''WINDSTYLE :GREAT DOWN CAST!''

Being heard as a wave of wind came from twenty feet in the air and crashed down into the man hurting him badly as the tornado drill of hardened wind hit him in the already injured chest making him cough and groan within the earth .

''Well isn't this interesting a Stone ninja now what is it you have to tell us Ryuzetsu you know some techniques being an Anbu to get information right?''

Nodding once the indigo eyes woman looked at the man who clearly was not a hardened ninja who winced and said.

''ALRIGHT !I' A SPY FOR STONE ON A LONG TERM WATCH FOR THETSUCHIKAGE!IT'S GRAVEYARD SHIFT NO ONES SUPPSOE TO BE HERE PLEASE DON'T' HURT ME!"'

Scoffing Rushio Numuido said.

''Humph so a green spy of no value forgive us if we want to interrogate you to make sure.''

Them sitting ninja said with Naruto glaring at him and directing killing intent at the man who tried to reach for something behind him much to the increased tensing of the ninja around him the frail stone ninja heaved to the side then passed out.

''I want him interrogated and the rest of the eastern block of intact buildings sealed as well as anything found of my clans culture given to me we've only got a week left people then we head out to the South seas.''

''Hai Naruto sama.''

Said the men while Naruto sighed as Ryuzetsu patted him on the back comforting him as she said.

''It'll get easier when were away Naruto .''

''I know Ryuzetsu but it doesn't make it easy when these ninja the elementals seems to be trying to nip at us.''

Hearing this she sighed then smiled and said.

''True with Idate saying he's faster than you in his letter I can imagine why you'd be scared.''

''I am not! Ryuzetsu he's full of hot air he's fast I'll give him that but he's got a long way to go before he can beat me!''

Smirking the conversation went on as the two friends got to know each other more Rumio saying as the two talk pocketing some quiet thoughts to himself as he drunk some sake with some of the men and began playing some card games.

Land of Fire-One week later(Konohagakure).

Tsunade knew just knew that someone somewhere in heaven had to be hating her as the vast amount of paperwork and council members in her office asking for a Leaf leadership meeting was now the proverbial high point to the day.

''Fine main council room thirty minutes.''

Nodding both Ninja Elder councilors left leaving the Hokage with a massive headache.

'"Kakashi get your ass in here now and tell me you've got something or I will tell them to come back and say your finally ready to be Hokage.''

''NO NEED FOR THAT HOKAGE SAMA!''

Said the Cyclops ninja as he quickly came in through the window laughing up a storm before sighing as Tsunade said to him.

''Have you gotten anything on Naruto?''

At this the Silver haired ninja sighed having to give an answer.

''No Hokage sama I'm sorry to say we haven't located him or any signs of where he's gone.''

Pounding her fist once on the table the desk cracked slightly and the Hokage said.

''Damn it thank you Kakashi for doing your best tell your team mates to get some rest and be on alert for shift rotation of search tomorrow but for now to get some rest. I know they want to keep looking but they need to sleep.''

Chuckling Kakashi nodded the Hokage 's words were very true.

''Hai Hokage sama they definitely wish to get their friend back Naruto is quite the ninja and with Akatsuki out there he will need the village to help him survive.''

Tsunade sighed hearing this and added .

''Definitely Jiraiya and I would be hard pressed to fight off two of their members much less all nine and the fact that they only send two each group for the lesser beasts makes me worried they may send up to four after S ranked ninjas not even the previous Hokage 's have had to face such odds.''

Said the Senju for a Hokage frankly making Kakashi wince as he tried to keep such scenarios out of his head his worry caused him to curse himself for putting off training Naruto seriously in exchange for Sasuke over the blonde out of fear he'd end up dead like Obito.

''Yes it would be something but have faith Hokage sama Naruto is creative and form his experience with Jiraiya sama he definitely knows better than to try and take the Akatsuki head on by himself.''

Sighing the Hokage said to her ninja.

''I hope so still I really wish I had a clue where he was and hwo he was doing it isn't safe out there .Jiraiya I really wish you were here you would definitely be able to cheer me up.'' The Kage said to herself as she tried to get her mind off of her ex teammate who and focused on the future of her home village.

Timeskip 1 week With Naruto.

Looking into the cell Naruto sighed at the figure which lay unmoving in the cell and shook his head at it then sighed as he sensed Numishiro and said.

''Numishiro place several exploding tags in here I want them to detonate after a minute let them know their spy is dead.''

Nodding the former mist ninja said.

''It's done my lord I will meet you within the next twenty minutes for the departure.''

Nodding the Uzumaki said.

''Good use the tags I gave you I made them especially myself from a formula of my old masters I modified they should work very well for us.''

Nodding the mist ninja watched as his master left the room and set about dooming the unconscious Stone spy of a prisoner within said room.

At the Shores of Uzuhiogakure's largest city.

''Sir I found these scrolls in one of the ruins I hope they will help.''

Hearing this form one of the ninja he took the scroll land said.

''Thank you Kan-jin it was right? Hmm they have a seal on them hmm if my memory serves it's a blood seal here let me just (takes out kunai and cuts palm) alright now to read the cont-Kan-Jin this scroll. Damn I wish we had a system in place I'd promote you for this its-its just.''

Tearing up the blonde was looked at strangely by the other ninjas however Ryuzetsu said.

''It holds significant meaning to you it must be clan relic or something of equal importance.''

''It's the scroll of seals for Uzuhiogakure(Whirling Tides) essential it holds every bit of knowledge for Uzuhiogakure (whirling Tides) and it's bound to the one who opens the blood seal making it indestructible and impossible to steal from the one who holds it as it is linked to me through a seal now on my body.''

''Damn no wonder the Third Mizukage obsessed over getting your clan with something like that as well as their skills in sealing jutsu they would have greatly strengthened the village. Oh well at least your our leader so where to Admiral?''

Asked the man and the blonde raised an eyebrow making Ryuzetsu sigh as the blonde grinned and said.

''To the unknown! Where few ships have ever gone where heading on the Jodan Sea and making our way through Kisan pass.''

Hearing this all the older ninja stiffened with the young seeming confused Numishira went a bit pale and Ryuzetsu said.

''NARUTO! Are you feeling alright because I don't' think going to a place where chakra goes haywire and jutsu doesn't work does not sound like a good idea!''

Sighing the blonde said.

''I know but in all honesty where can we go? We would be fugitives anywhere I could get us a home in the elementals. All it would take is one ninja from one of the ninja villages one of us is form and we would be hunted down for the rest of our lives. However word that I've gotten from some of the belongings of my master is there are rumors of a land to the South there's a path that if followed will take us North East towards new lands.''

Sighing Ryuzetsu said to him.

''Yes if it's true but how would we know that right off the bat it's not like you've went there and know for sure.''

Smirking the blonde made a cross hand seal then put one hand on the boat they had come in and show that it made a perfect copy of himself and the ship on the side of it.

''You were saying?''

Kento Numishiro whistled then said.

''Damn and he scouted it out too so what's on the other side admiral?''

Smirking the blonde said.

''Chief will do and you won't believe what I've found I mean my guy managed to find a town and get a map but still it's something else you've gotta see it to believe it.''

He said and the people nodding accepted his word just then a voice said.

''NARUTO!''

And all the ninjas were on guard when the newcomers appeared but now they were shocked especially Ryuzetsu as an orange haired kunoichi hugged him and several other ninja appeared the leader of which was very amused.

''Sasame chan it's good to see you again I'm glad you guys accepted my invitation.''

''It was our pleasure to Naruto we really need a new home now that the daimyo of the Land of Rice is in charge again with Orochimaru seemingly gone he has begun making plans to assert his dominance n his neighbors of similar size.'' The kunoichi said with her enthusiasm showing well with some annoyance on the end .

Hearing her reminded Naruto of the mission to Rice country or rather Otogakure and made him wince as he thought about the Fuma's situation back then and thinking of this he said.

''Which means he wants to use your clan to fight senseless wars of expansion.''

At this Hanzaki chimed n the large leader of the Fuma clan adding.

''Yes and it makes little sense for us to stay with Fuma lane being embargoed thank you for sealing up our home town by the way.''

Naruto waved the man off.

''It's no problem hmm my other seal markings are activated hmm so we have two more clans coming with us and some citizens from wave my shadow clones have reverse summon type sealed them into copies of the scrolls I have then dispersed meaning I now have the other citizens to fill the ships I think it's time we departed now everyone to the ships! I'll unseal our friends and then we can get going.''

Agreeing the ninjas having followed Naruto Ryuzetsu ,and Kento Numishiro the man who beat Muku, An Anbu , and Jonin saw little point in arguing the plan and the work was quickly done with the various peoples soon departing form whirlpool the islands trademark whirlpools dying out as they passed then reappearing with a stronger ferocity afterwards as they passed by heading out into the other first south east for several dozen miles. Then catching a seemingly hidden passage in a natural fog bank headed North east to their destiny several long leagues away.

 **Author's Note.**

 **Hello everyone I hope you are all enjoying the story so far I am writing this note to let you know right away that I know the Blood prison movie is in an awkward spot and a really hated movie.I know a number of plot holes are here and I will try my best to answer them as they come in future chapters and I think now is the best point to mention that this story will be about how Naruto forms his Empire and within it I will be making the Leaf village pay for it's sins both against Naruto and otherwise .I have several ideas on how to do this and for now I believe I will do it in this story but whether in this installment or a new sequel of a story the Leaf village is going to pay I mean they essentially took their president and first ladies son (real life example) and left him with NO supervision or protection not even an undercover watch of ninjas dressed as civilians from what we know.I mean if someone like Stone or Cloud had a spy at the academy with brain what do you honestly think would happen they would either try to get close to or kidnap Naruto or become a pseudo parent and use him against the village for god's sake I'm trying to make this as short as possible but really that point has really gotten on my nerves when they revealed he was the fourths at the Chunnin exam arc I wondered about if Naruto was related to the Fourth Hokage because of his face and spiky hair but for now everyone good bye time to put an end to this overly long note.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Emperor of Jing-Chapter 3.

''You do know that as a native of Mist I'm used to cold harsh weather but even for me a Tsunade is a bit much.'' Numishiro said and Naruto glared at the man as their ship exited the violent series of storms behind them his many shadow clones letting out sighs of relief as all across the fleet they dispersed.

''Well I didn't expect it either Numishiro.''

He said a bit annoyed and seeing this Ryuzetsu disarmed both men saying.

''True which is why as ninja we must expect these things and move on when we pass through them still very good thinking making those shadow clones to steady the ships ropes ,masts, and to help row through the storm.''

Sighing both men nodded once and Naruto didn't' comment on the compliment instead looking ahead as he took a map out of his back pocket and then handed it to Ryuzetsu.

She sighed as she observed it and the notations then spoke up again.

''Naruto I think it would be best if we head here this town doesn't seem like it has the most protection but it has natural fields but more importantly some iron mines by it we may be able to trade protection for mineral resources and some of their excess food.''

Smiling wide Naruto clapped Ryuzetsu on the back and said.

''Good then let's make our way there full speed!''

Nodding the people moved and made their way to their stations the clusters of ships moving in spaced groups the ships were armed with wooden bodies laden with light straits of iron protecting the outer parts from harm. The head of many were hard triangular beaks per Naruto's request and though many wondered at the design none had complained and sailing towards their new home in the North few cared for the details.

Coastline.

The coastline was similar to many in the elementals and idly looked very identical to the lands a young genin once went to on his first mission. With even a boy of similar age by the shorelines gazing with shocked awe at the sign of the ships however a loud voice broke the boy out of his reverie.

''YI-SUKEI!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!''

Turning to face the older woman the boy smiled widely while pointing out at the ships which made the older woman pause with shock as the boy grinned saying.

''LOOK!SHIPS REAL SHIPS AUNTI MASA!''

Sighing the older woman with garbs similar to Chiyo of sand but for clearly a civilian said.

''Yi-Suke please don't' scare me like that come go back to the village now.''

Hearing this the boys face was one of shock and he opened his mouth to argue but looking at his aunt relented at the look on her face.

''Ok Aunti Masa!''

The boy said leaving the are making the woman sigh as she looked at the ship approaching and reached into her cloak unsheathing a large tanning knife the size and look of a small jagged saber she looked out at the ships which had some small vessels heading out to land and waited preparing herself mentally .

'They definitely are militant but what do they want? Are they coastal raiders? Mercenaries ?Or something else.'

She wondered inwardly as the first of the small craft hit the shore and the subjects of all got out two of the people one man and one woman with unusual startling eyes came up to her the blonde of the two smiled and bowed politely much to her shock. The older woman did the same and the woman bowed too as the blonde spoke.

''Hello we are travelers from the West we have just come to these lands and gotten word of some villages this way we would like to offer trade and possible enquire about possibly making a trade agreement between us .''

Hearing this the lady sighed and said to the group.

''Very well follow me I will take you to the village but be warned we have strong guards protecting the village.''

With that she moved forward the ninjas seemed unfazed by the blatant mistrust though Naruto had to admit he felt both amused and shocked the old lady distrusted them so. Still making their way forward from the coast onto a paved pass they followed the old woman without complaint though the small group of twelve kept their guards up the other ninja following Ryuzetsu and Naruto without complaint while the rest stayed behind to guard the transport.

Without much more delay they ended up passing by six fields two large ones and the rest of smaller sizes as they came up to the large wooden gated built into two large Iron beams .The guards were dressed in armor that covered their biceps, shoulders ,stomach, and knees in buckler based armor the tiny circular shields serving to protect said points while they wore helmets with horse tail like brown tassels hanging like pony tails from the top of said helmets.

The guards looked at the foreigners with suspicion and turned their heads to Masa who merely said.

''The east wind breezes well on the light day.''

Nodding the men opened the gate without a problem the ninjas passed through the town which seems to have been in full production.

''So it is a farming village through and through huh?''

Asked Ryuzetsu and Naruto said to her question.

''Yes but I can smell a smelter several of them not far from here probably away from where she's taking us.''

He said in an equally low tone and if the woman heard them she did not respond as she lead them to a medium two story building and without knocking went straight inside leading them from the foyer inside .

Then with expert ease the woman threw open the door and revealed an older man looking out of his window with a spyglass giggling as he did which clearly irked the woman and caused Ryuzetsu to scowl as he muttered.

''Yes definitely oh big breasts are the best tiny can't compete.''

''YOU RIDICULOUS OLD HORNDOG!STOP DAYDREAMING WAKE UP! We've got visitors traders from the west and not the regular kind were used to in the North East.''

Hearing this the man had jumped up in shock turning to meet the group his disinterest quickly passed to embarrassment but the man had the strength not to blush as he coughed not his closed fist then made his way over to a dai with a simple wooden desk on it sitting at it he said.

''Very well my name is Jan-Kei town leader in other words I am the lingdao otherwise known as leader of this village.''

''My name is Naruto Uzumaki I am the leader of the fleet which has come to the shores of the lands coast and both I and my people would be honored if you would allow us to interact and trade with you perhaps we could discuss trading as well.''

Seeing this the man looked at the group with critical eyes and Naruto couldn't help but flash back to the leaf when he was a boy and he got to see the leaders of a nearby town talk to the Hokage. The Hokage had looked over the man with keen eyes and had near instantly frowned and declined the mission the man requested citing his nervousness , telltale signs of lying ,and sweating as signs he was being dishonest and setting them up.

'He's sizing us up and determining our integrity as well as truthful nature this guy might leer like Jiraiya but he's sharp like Hiruzen no doubt.'

The older man nodded once stopping his analysis and narrowing of his eyes and sighed as he clapped his hands.

''Very well what is it your people wish to offer us?''

Seeing he had the floor Naruto said to the man as Ryuzetsu gave him a look of reassurance as he felt her gaze then looked back at the man and said.

''We can offer you further protection from as well as the extermination of the bandits currently plaguing you.''

Hearing this the man leaned forward slightly and said.

''What makes you think we have such a problem there is no damage to the village?''

Hearing this the ninjas behind them seemed nervous though Ryuzetsu kept her cool like Naruto she thought.

'True I didn't notice any damage to any of the structures and the guards seemed fairly well trained and should be able to handle regular bandits.'

She thought but was a bit shocked as she saw Naruto grinned like the cat that got a canary and simply said to the man.

''Because you rotated one of your farther crops stock to the destroyed field to the western side of the village by the bare minimal forest growth by the tree lines. You wish to make it appear as if you haven't been attacked probably got your best to try and make it seem like you hadn't been but the fact is I saw the crop nearly around the backside of the village from the gate and it was missing a large chunk of the supplies currently by the tree line. Also last time I checked potatoes are connected to the roots in clusters of them not growing separate off the roots and stems alone like some of the haphazard ones are lying in the dirt without any roots or stems that look like they were dropped in a hurry!''

Hearing this shocked the ninjas beside and behind him the older woman seemed shocked while the older man had a look of concentration on his face for a bit before sighing and chuckling before saying .

''You are surprisingly astute for someone so energetic good very good it will serve you well and you are right we did cover up the damage to our villages field .''

Hearing this Ryuzetsu asked.

''Then why hide the fact that it did to maintain an image of strength when dealing with us?''

She asked and the man nodded.

''Yes the villages around these lands have purchased the services of mercenaries before and a large number of them are wild cards. Some being satisfied with their payments others seeing weakness and being unsatisfied with what they get take it out on their village I had planned to see what you have to offer form a position of strength as my village can hardly stand a vicious blow right now.''

At this the old woman said.

''I wonder why Tanzo really fucked us over calling in men to help him deal with another ass move of a conflict one he no doubt started.''

Sighing the other man said.

''We agreed to send mutual aid when one of us is embroiled in someone else's war Masa I am a man of my word and I had to honor it I stamped it with my personal seal.''

Said the man in a strong tone and Masa sighed the woman clearly having expected this and said.

''I know that it's just that I don't want him taking advantage of you and dragging you into this you're like a brother to me and every time the two of you talk it wears you down.''

She said simply and the old man sighed smiling at her as he said.

''You aren't exactly an easy person to talk with either.''

Huffing the woman said.

''At least I dot' give you grey hairs.''

Laughing the man shook his head then turned back to his guests and said.

''I accept whatever help you can offer my village in exchange we can discuss what we can do for you about those mining rights fair enough?''

Nodding the blonde said.

''It will serve us well thank you so who are these bandits and which direction are they coming from?''

Sighing the older man took a deep breath and began to tell them of the Jun Bandits and where they came from as he finished telling what he knew the man thought as the ninjas agreed.

'I don't' know why but I know Jun is dead and some part of my soul feels pity for him what are these people going to do to him?'

He wondered as the party left the building and were led to the gate where Masa pointed to them the direction of their targets.

With Naruto and friends –Twenty minutes later.

''Now that were on the right path and found one of their bloody broken swords I saw we break here for now .''

Said the blonde and the ninjas nodded and took various seats on the ground taking out their rations as they did Ryuzetsu sighed and did the same breaking her bread in half and offering Naruto a piece.

''Here I noticed you didn't bring any from the ship so you can have some of mine.''

Chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head Naruto said

''Thanks! I forgot to bring any I had expected simple negotiations but this is what we've got instead hunting bandits a c rank mission oh well at least it can get us what we need our foot in the door.''

Raising an eyebrow she said.

''But what if they slam the door on it after we take out the bandits?''

Seeing the former Anbu's smirk Naruto gave her one of his own and said.

''easy the fact that we took out the bandits means were an even worse problem in our minds if we succeed to them .Though I have no intention of making them pay me this mission with or without pay will give us a good idea of what we face out here just after landing much less the larger threats on this continent.''

Nodding at his words she still couldn't believe this continent was slightly larger than her old home continent and she just imagined what it would have been like to see it all not just the limited areas on the town map noted and illustrated it was just the training she had from the Grass Anbu department and her own curiosity that got her.

''So everyone!I think it is time I tell you all something important something that now I can tell you without fear of the hidden villages getting word would anyone like to listen the choice to stay with us can be made and a boat given to you to head back West if you wish however! I wish to tell you now of all my heritage before we move on as this group has a majority of stone ninja to the mist and us I wish for you to hear me now as honestly as possible without tensions flaring and mass fights breaking out on the ship.''

Hearing this one of the men a tanned man with a bear and a medium frame asked him.

''Oh yeah Uzumaki and what's that? Most of us don't give a damn we just want to live so if your related to the Uzumaki clan head we don't' give a damn we just want to live.''

Hearing this Naruto sighed and said.

''It's a lot more complicated then that and if you wish to fight me afterwards I will fight you fairly all of you at once if you want but I cannot go without telling you all of this it would be deceptive the same to you mist ninjas however Ryuzetsu I wish to tell you now so you know the full truth your my friend and I wish to not keep such secrets from you if I can help it all it does is bite people in the ass in the end.''

''I understand Naruto but what possible secret could be this bad for all of us to be nervous or worried about?''

She asked and Naruto sighed as he began his tale and giving his answer.

''I was a student of Jiraiya for a time before I winded p at the blood prison and it was terrible the man was a deadbeat letch who would always borrow my money and leave me for hours sometimes days alone but what happened one thundering dark cloudy night made me almost hate the man for quite sometime when I learned it before deciding on a better means of revenge.''

The blonde said simply as he unraveled his secret to the ninjas before him of what happened then on that day.


	4. Chapter 4

''He He he That's right ladies it is I the famed author of Icha Icha and Sannin of the Leaf the Gallant Jiraiya! AND I'M HERE TO PLAY!''

Yelled the man as he opened his wallet revealing a large stack of Ryo within instantly three woman latched themselves to him giggling and laughing within the bar as a blonde outside of a nearby window that was open shook his head then dispersed into a puff if smoke.

Dark room.

''THAT LYING SACK OF SHIT!''

Said the blonde out-loud to no one in particular thunder rang out distantly but there was no rain and it seemed as if it had responded to the blonde Uzumaki's outrage.

''I need to go meet with one of my contacts Naruto an agent who it is critical for me to meet with Naruto it's important business and I'll be meeting him in a graveyard! BAH! He knows I hate creepy g-g-ghost related things damn it I still need to practice those exercises to get rid of that fear just three more steps and I'm done with that still that bastard left me hanging I wonder how he'd feel if I went through his stuff the way he does mine!''

Said the blonde angrily as he had definitely been hungry and his wallet was now definitely empty when he filled it at the bank in the last city they had been to in fire country. And granted they were still near the country in a safe house Jiraiya had on a return trip back before heading further South the blonde knew the nearest bank was closed as it was sundown and was less then pleased that he was broke.

So with that in mind the blonde did some hand seals for one of the few jutsu he knew and clapped them together.

''Ninja Art :Search Pulse.''

It was jutsu apparently made by the third Hokage that the old man taught him and made him promise to use to only search for things that were important because e kept losing his important school documents .And while Sarutobi was suspicious on how suspecting outside influences he had taught the Uzumaki so that he could always find them when he needed to re apply for the academy every year.

So with that in mind he was shocked when the pulse went out and touched the walls pulsing like blue rings from the four points the walls floor and ceiling and each moving towards a spot on the far right wall where a gaudy looking toad emblem with a face similar in boisterous acting to Jiraiya glowed before falling off the little bronze toad hitting the floor with a dull clang as several seals on it sizzled out .Shrugging the blonde went up to the safe and was shocked to find some scrolls with some complicating fuinjutsu in them he pocketed them but was even more shocked to find a book that says **Journal Copy IV-The Gallant Jiraiya!**

Snorting the Blonde opened t up glancing for sections that were important however he noticed a section of it glowing with the same color as the Third Hokage's jutsu blue and seeing this sighed .

'Maybe it's a jutsu or something but finally something good out of this mess I mean damn how long can this guy go on listing women's measurements and talking about himself like a god or something!'

Wondered the blonde and read the small passage unprepared for what awaited him as he read it.

 **Today I was named godfather of Naruto by Minato Namizake my student and Kushina Uzumaki his fiancé. With both of them excited and deciding to name him after the character in my first book the only one I did not write about porn but about a ninja named Naruto who would go on to do great things while protecting his precious ones and becoming a strong well respected ninja. I could hardly predict this coming heck I couldn't but I am deeply honored and swear I'll do my best Minato's such a stickler for details wanting to make it official by having the Fire Daimyo recognize it of all things! Oh boy the less I am around the man the better as I wish his younger brother had gotten the throne eldest or not the man definitely has some screws loose. But Kushina's reaction was the funniest she kept going on and on about how manly her son would be and how she hoped he got a nice girlfriend who loved him and made him a better man for himself. Of that last part I can agree with her on he he he he well it's time for me to go see sensei man this book is filled up I really need to get a new one bye until the next volume my pretty book.**

Calm dead silence reigned both outside and around the small shack hidden by shrubbery before a burst of killing intent flooded the small clearing making the animals by a nearby brook scatter.

''JIRIAI **YA!** **''**

A screech of anger rang out as a brief flash of red covered the blonde and his eyes flickered red before he took several deep breaths and counted down he could hear the growls of anger of his tenant but said nothing as he calmed down his ferocious rage knowing that his beast chakra would get the man running and he definitely did not want to be caught with the man's safe open oh no that would simply not do any good things for him.

'I need to be smart I might not be like Shikamaru but I'm no dumbass when it comes to revenge and planning.' He thought as he made several shadow clones then motioned his arm saying.

''Head back to the leaf village and use your copy of the stealth seal form Jiraiya's vault to get in undetected afterwards break into the library search everything you can copy what's valuable then head somewhere private and disperse after sealing the contents of the scrolls into the two way storage scroll then disperse.''

Nodding his clones disappeared into several puffs of smoke changing into birds before flying out the window the original Naruto had now opened .

Three Horus Later.

Naruto stopped his training both his practice of taijtusu and what his shadow clone self was doing trying hard to duplicate Jiraiya 's seals and while not up to the level of detail as the man's the blonde work was coming surprisingly easy to him in the retracing and channeling f chakra as well as writing of the numbers and drawing of the arrow patterns well.

Ironically the blonde found out why it came easy as Jiraiya added on his early seal notes to ask Uzumaki seal masters or a master Genjuro for help and he realized his family was probably skilled in it. However it also helped that he got a good idea from the opening statement to Jiraiya's first attempt .

 **Alright this is my first attempt at fuinjutsu and though it sucks I've learned a lot about the art .The first thing ironically is that despite nto being used as often Fuinjutsu is a lot like Ninjutsu only you write down the combination of words in a patterns with lines with arrow heads pointing to the next series in the chain or tiny barely if not unrecognizable ones guiding the seals functions in seal masters work. Things that don't' look like commas on the words letters but are those are the most powerful kind of fuinjutsu because their so damn intricate usually using math, writing, and formulas of both to get the desired effect.**

Naruto had found the advice exceedingly helpful however his anger and scorn towards Jiraiya was something he suppressed as while the man had not taught him about it they had only spent about two years into their trip and it was a possibility that he may have been saving that for the last year to introduce him to or possibly at a later date. That was the kind of thoughts the blonde had when his shadow clones begun dispersing and he got a good bit of knowledge that shocked him.

There inside the library his clone had looked over and through several documents he remembered a few things from Iruka 's class about the last war the Fourth Hokage fought in so he decided to look there he was astounded by all the confirmed kills he had and also by the man's brilliance as several people including his sensei, Jiraiya , and others praised his skill however the thing that shook him up was when he found an old Bingo book under the war times section it was one belonging to Stone and it had a good number of ninjas from several nations however halfway through the book on the 56 page he found what he was looking for his eyes widened at the face in the book he dropped it in shock ''H-H-H-he-'' he couldn't even finish speaking it but in his mind he could 'HE LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!.''Thought the blonde as sure enough picking it up the entry read Minato Namizake Home :Konohagakure , Age:27, Rank: S rank , designation flee on sight do not engage if you see target do not engage try to sneak away if he spots you ,your doomed .Known for using an instantaneous Teleporting jutsu to destroy his foes with his natural speed.

As he went over the entry he saw that it was rumored he married an Uzumaki and then slowly but surely the pieces began to fit in place Naruto might not be the brightest one around but seeing a Hokage who looks like an older version of him in the Stone bingo book.

End Flashback.

The ninjas around the blonde were shocked eyes widened for the Mist ninjas and Ryuzetsu while looks of realization and horror were plastered on those of the stone ninjas Naruto took out a kunai and looked resigned to a fight but the stone ninja form before shook it off then grunted a.

''Damn so you're his son he killed my bastard of a cousin who was wrecking my families home because my dad favored him and gave him our inheritance thanks.''

This shocked the blonde who awkwardly said.

''Your welcome what about the rest of you?''

Looking at his fellow stone ninjas the man grunted then said.

''Please your embarrassing yourselves we may not be stone ninja but damn get a grip! This kid ain't his father he's strong but he's not him so if you want to treat him like he's him I'll kick your fucking ass act like grown men and for god's sake if you've got a problem go don't' make a fight in a n unknown continent alright?''

''The men nodded but much to Naruto's shock he found out none of the men had a grudge as half the people Minato killed had been angry about the ceasefire plans the Tsuchikage had begun considering before Minato slaughtered them and said ninja had begun plotting an assault while the other ninjas had been killed in the line of duty but ironically had no relatives among the men or the fleet he led.

''Wait so that means the Fourth died and you were left an orphan damn I bet even them some of the hardcore haters back in the village would be happy to hear that.''

''Yeah especially considering the fact that I am a Jinchurikki to boot.''

Said the blonde while thinking.

'Let's see what you think of that .''

''Holy shit he could slaughter the bandits on his own.''

''Damn he's got that kind of power.''

''Fuck we definitely made the right choice.''

''Well no challenging this guy fuck that I like my body the way it is.''

Similar statements went throughout the men but he was surprised by their blowing off on it to which the man explained.

''The Tsuchikage doesn't let hatred cloud his ninjas minds he wants focused ,tempered rock hard ninja he only allows his ninja to loath the governments of other villages they fight not the ninja .As the ninjas only follow the wills and plans of the Kages and the Hokage set up his men not Minato .It also helps the Fourth Hokage actually apologized for his actions in the war via a transmitted speech from the Hokage 's Tower when he was elected .''

Said the stone ninja much to the blonde's further shock but also something which further enhanced is suspicion of his old home village nodding he was surprised when his friend hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek saying.

''Baka if you told me I would have known to put more faith in you at the prison damn it made me so suspicious when you made the clones with the flame seal on you anyway. That's why I approached you and acted how I did while in the prison and trying to free Muku.''

Sighing the blonde said.

''No problem uh Mist ninjas you-''

''Were fine it's just wow wait till Numishira Sempai hears about this .''

Said the man as the ninja group was soon already to go and the blonde directed his group forward to the bandits camp.


	5. Chapter 5

''Well this is most unexpected but nonetheless appreciated Ganju.''

Said the man in the closed darkened room with brown paneling and painted rice paper doors the man in front of him had the dress and garb of a farmer but nonetheless bore a distinct scar over his right eye like a crescent moon.

''I live to serve as best I can Tanzo sama do you wish for me to take action against these foreigners?''

Asked the man and Tanzo put his hand to his short triangular beard pulling on it in short strokes before saying.

''No this is a boon if he can take care of the bandits I can keep Koshiro Villages guards longer form y fight against Kashigi the old stubborn mans soldiers stand hard against the passes we need to claim to expand our villages commerce he will be removed by other agents while you continue your duties tell me of interest everything you can without involving yourself with the foreigners am I clear?''

''Yes Tanzo sama very and my brother's medicine?''

The man said nothing as he slowly reached not his robe pockets and placed it on the desk with one singular slow movement.

''Every spoonful I promised now go.''

The farmer left the room and Tanzo sighed feeling an itch behind his eyes patch he scratched but yet it remained with a frown he sat back and took a sip of tea from the small cup on his desk and narrowed his remaining living eyes as he thought.

'Something strong has changed the winds of conflict here I have not felt such an itch since the Lord Kento nearly united this side of the continents eastern parts together what is going on here?'

He wondered to himself as his mind briefly wondered if it was the foreigners he scoffed before turning back to the report his spy had left him and began to go through it himself in the dim candle lit room .

The setting outside was fortified town with Iron walls and guards posted everywhere several men and women being tended to or treating those hurt in the struggle in a military village away from Koshiro village.

Koshiro village current time.

' Blinking .Only give him blinking Jan-Kei don't show him how surprised you are.' Thought the older man as he saw the heads seven of them on the table and could barely believe it himself.

''Sorry about getting the extra ones if you don't' have enough to offer but they crossed our path by accident and when we saw the people they had in cages well I just couldn't help but want to kick the crap out of them .''

Masa said hearing this .

''Really this is kicking the crap out of them damn where were you five months ago shit who cares well Jan-Kei I think we definitely should pay up now and get some long term agreements in place.''

Said the older woman looking at her friend while Naruto said as Ryuzetsu blushed.

''He said something I didn't like about my friend Ryuzetsu so I tried to get him to change his opinions a nicer way but when he laughed and called him me all sorts of things out of my name well that was the last straw.''

Suppressing the need to gulp nervously and showing his strength of will Jan-Mei smiled calmly then said.

''Very good these men prowled more on our neighboring village to the west then us but it is better their leaders and no doubt many of them are gone we can begin discussing the mining rights to the iron deposits around here immediately come sit.''

Said the man snapping his fingers and the new addition of four guards moved the youngest of them getting two chairs for Ryuzetsu and Naruto to sit down on.

Clearing her voice much to the mans inner shock Ryuzetsu took charge.

''Very well then our people require at least seven pounds of Iron ore from a weeks worth of mining which means we require from the estimates of our experts at the very least two large mines and three small though two medium would well cover it in exchange for training form us for your guards.''

Hearing this Jan-Mei took out a smoke pipe and lit it an action Naruto noted was much akin to that of the third Hokage a man who Naruto both loved but also faulted in several ways .The man was good Grandfather and a fair Hokage to his people overall but when it came to major political decisions that required a firm strong hand as he got older he had faltered as his enemies gathered their strength politically and he managed militarily against foes wanting some measure of gain against his village.

'Still he's buying time which way will you think old man ?This deal is as far as our experts say while I asked them as fair as we can get so unless you want something else why stall?'

''Jan-Kei sama the report from our guards working with Tanzo has come in?''

Said a guard just entering the room with some papers.

''Thank you Yin-ko excuse me Ryuzetsu san Naruto san while I look over this a moment.''

Ryuzetsu said as Naruto nodded.

''Take the time you need Jan-mei dono.''

Nodding the man sighed as he took the pipe and smoked as he read the three page report he sighed as he got to the last page then looked up smiled at them and said.

''You two drive a fair bargain I will take the training for the two medium mines we only take the Iron needed for the village from the bountiful deposits so as long as your people do not go to any of the other natural deposits to mine without negotiating first we should have no problems.''

Smiling the two ninja nodded Ryuzetsu thinking.

'That seems far too convenient he must have had someone checking our peoples intentions and possible blending in and hearing our intentions.'

She thought as it wouldn't be impossible for someone to slip in amongst the people that had visited the docks and talked to the wave citizens and some of the ninja gathering intelligence.

The final agreements were pounded out by all there and Jan-Mei sighed as he thought to himself.

'A spy on them already Tanzo you sure work fast don't you? How long has that one been in my village and for what purpose were they originally here for?'

The old man wondered as the message hidden In the report was of an old tale the two had played games to in their youth telling him to take whatever deal that was good for him in some way for him.

The old man knew his former rival well the two having grown up together and as he finalized an agreement and stamped it with his seal with the two youths in front of him he idly wondered just what sort of actions Tanzo might take and if he would think these strangers allies or a threat.

One Week Later-Tea Country.

Within the confines of the Wasabi clans house Lord Jirochu wasabi laughter filled the household once againa with much enthusiasm many of his family members being those with brownish grey hair paid little mind to their lord being happy that he was still so filled with vigor however Idate stopped as he passed by his lords personal den and knocked making the man pause and look to the doorway where he smiled.

''Ah Idate !There you are my boy how are you this day?''

Idate Wasabi formerly Morino smiled at his Clans head and adoptive father and said.

''Very well my lord though I am curious what has you extra happy this day.''

Allowing himself a smirk something he rarely did which shocked Idate he said.

''Why don't you read it and see my son.''

The older man said and his son took the scroll and read it before saying.

''SON OF A BITCH HIS OWN COUNTRY!''

Yelled Idate as Jirochu smirked then said.

''Yes he intends to actually build it using the ships he had built here on custom order in the nearby caves for special orders.''

''Shit he definitely must have been pocketing some sweet change for that how much Ryo did it cost?''

Holding up a hand Idate groaned knowing what was coming.

''Idate the Wasabi clan never reveals our clients secrets it is the butter to our bread Idate the sauce to our dango .''

Sighing Idate replied.

''I know dad but wouldn't it be prudent for you to give me an estimate if I'm to be the clan head I'll need to know these things one day.''

Idate stated carefully and the older man laughed clapping his son on the back.

''That's the way to do it Idate!You used legitimate reasons as my heir to circumvent and use our traditions to your advantage good I am glad not see that as clan head you know just how deep these things go it shows that when dealing with outside forces you will not let them harm us with the seemingly open loopholes of our rules. I had planned to tell you regardless my son but first you must race Naruto before I can reveal such a secret it is his condition.''

Groaning the guy sighed he knew one day his haughty attitude while working for his lord in the shrine races would come back to bite him.

''Alright fine then and when I beat him I'll hear it form his own lips if not you can tell me dad so what sort of agreement did you two work out that was only the first scroll telling you he made it there and set up trade with a local village.''

Clapping his hands the man said to his son.

''we have both agreed to trading for several spices ,preservatives and our lands main export Green tea leaves and powders in exchange for ores to use within our ships as well as several native clams and other seal fie that have been discovered to be very valuable in making jewelry, Iron, Pearls as well as different food spices from the surrounding area which has several abundant wild herbs and spices.''

Hearing that Idate whistled then said to his father.

''So he's giving us ninja to guard this stuff?''

Nodding Jirochu added.

''Yes but not those wanted in the nearby countries however I have decided to get the Akagi clan to provide guards in order to have them see the trade for themselves as several of the merchants wish to ply their trades elsewhere Fire country has In their words ''charged them outrageous taxes'' while none of the other countries really have exports we like besides Wave country and their going through a dry spell as fishing season is over.''

Said Jirochu and Idate snapped his fingers and said.

''You're doing it so those old farts see that it's profitable and lend the merchants money for supplies to trade aren't you.''

Laughing lightly the head of the Wasabi family said.

''Yes son I am not just trained in finance but a bit of politics my son and this can serve as a great lesson to you some people are like picky children you must unconsciously get them to try something to get them to see how good it could be for them. I agreed to pay off the debts for three of their major borrowers in exchange they provide guards for the transports. This way the Akagi clan can see that the transport based trade is profitable and I get some good favor with the daimyo who might even decide to postpone the next shrine race if we do a good enough job.''

Shaking his head at his fathers plan he had to admit no one who thought they knew the man would see it coming his father was good natured at heart and even tried not to harm flies when they would annoy him rather shooing them away carefully but when the man wanted something he definitely knew how to move the pieces on the board to get it.

Back in the North-Naruto's Ninja fleet.

Naruto sighed as he stamped the paper with an ink seal one of the fresh ones created amongst his people much to the celebration of those around him. The fires raged and the people laughed and danced happily as Nushira said to him .

''It would seem we've managed to form our nation without many problems Namikaze sama.''

''Please Uzumaki for now I will not take on his name just yet it will attract less attention which is why in the west I think it will be more prudent for me to change my name or use an alias.''

''The people among our fleet could call you Kaze and you can keep your first name that way you won't have any problems.''

'' I think Naruto Uzukaze would prove to be a better name for me to go under while I am here in the west as the new nation of Jing.''

Nodding his people said nothing else about it many fo the people they had rescued from the bandits were mingling with mostly the wave citizens however some did speak to the ninjas among the group while Nushira made an excuse to go talk to a civilian girl from Wave many of the other ninjas were talking on their own however Naruto felt a hand grasp his shoulder and turned and was shocked to see it was Ryzuetsu in civilian clothes.

''There's a place where we can eat the two of us Naruto would you like to go on a date with me ?'

She asked and the blonde was shocked even more so as she pecked him on the lips after closing his open mouth with the palm of her hand which held his chin.

Her Indigo-purple eyes flared with mischief as she said.

'"And who knows maybe afterwards we'll have dessert I still haven't thanked you for saving me and with all that's happened recently I realize I want to enjoy more of life before I die and you aren't just a good friend but someone I've come to like a lot more than I thought I would.''

Smiling Naruto said with a sigh.

''Ok Ryuzetsu chan I wouldn't mind it's just I sort of owe Sasame chan a dance sometime so if she comes by please don't' be mad.''

Ryuzetsu was a bti shocked and suppressed her frustration.

'Calm thoughts smile and say.'

''That wouldn't be a problem we should go whiel they still have sake I really haven't had some in quite sometime and I'd like to try what they have and peppered steak is my favorite.''

Nodding the blonde left unaware of the girl on the ship leaning against it with a smirk who thought.

'At first I was annoyed she beat me to the punch but Naruto is am an of his word I'm glad I cornered him a few minutes ago. Still you want him too huh? Ryuzetsu it's a good thing my clan has ways to deal with this and I've been taught to keep an open mind besides Hanzaki says the Uzumaki clans numbers are low maybe this will be just what they need.'

She thought as she left the area herself wearing a simple orange kimono with a blue sash she was definitely not sticking out as others had swapped into some of their finest clothes to celebrate Jings birth as a nation. It was only a matter of time and when Naruto had suggested they hold a vote with him and several others suggesting a name after the vote to make themselves a country had passed. Now with the population size to form a very small state with their ships serving as homes it was only a matter of time before they further organized and formed a true state.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I looked up to see what the smallest population size was before deciding to go with them forming their own nation something that's happened with less than a fair portion of an international prisons population and the smallest I found so far has been the Vatican city with the smallest national population with 451 yeah I hope this chapter has interested you and if you think there's any way I can improve things a bit please feel free to leave a review thanks and goodbye.**


	6. Chapter 6

''Idate san we should be within their waters soon enough were near the opening to the middle point out at the Jodan sea and near the end of Kisan pass.''

Sighing the heir to the Wasabi clan said to the sailor one of the men under his command from his father while several vessels were filled with merchants and some Akagi clan inspectors as well as several dozen guards.

''Good that means I can go see this knucklehead and prove who's the fastest between us I wonder if he's still wearing the kill me orange?''

He asked himself and the retainer sighed thinking to himself.

'Master Idate is as eager to prove himself as ever still it couldn't hurt for him to see his friend right?'

The older man asked himself while shaking his head as he found he really didn't want to know the answer. Idate on the other hand look eagerly to seeing his friend again and getting what he had wanted when his friend opened his loud genin mouth a race both to their fullest.

Konohagakure –Main road.

Within the confines of the village hidden among the leaves was a seemingly warm village open to trade, negotiation, friendship, and seemingly the most open of the hidden villages. However to a trained eye the fact that it was a military force could not be overlooked ninja ran along the rooftops Anbu went on patrols ,and more importantly Jonin trained the future soldiers of the village as was usual.

However to far better eyes the village seemed to be far different then usual fights broke out ,people glared at each other and loud voices could be heard frequently within these were the sights Lee and his team were becoming used to and to be honest seeing both of his teammates glares made even his flames of youth want to recede however he kept up his usual energy and enthusiasm.

''Yosh! Neji Tenten I believe it would help strengthen our spirits if we go on a twenty kilometer run nine hundred times across the village!"'

Hearing this both teammates stopped glaring at each other and winced inwardly Lee applauded himself for he had managed to get their attention off of hating each other. Tenten seeing the disaster waiting to happen if their sensei heard Lee's words said to him.

''Oh no were fine! Just a bit of a disagreement about the time I was supposed to be picked p yesterday.''

She said glaring slightly at the male Hyuga who sighed and said to her.

''I'm sorry but Hinata sama as well as Hiashi sama both required things of me that evening Hiashi to help him go through some of my fathers things and Hinata sama required some counseling she's taken the news of Naruto 's disappearance poorly and the news that the Akatsuki is presumably gone to the shadows however with word of Kumogakure blaming us for the disappearance of his brother since he cannot get to the Akatsuki members and thinks we hired them.''

''HIRED THEM THEY TRIED TO CAPTURE NARUTO!I mean I didn't know he was holding something they wanted I mean him being a Jinchurikki it's a dangerous situation anyway you cut it.''

Said the girl sighing and shuddering as she remembered the description Sakura gave of the blonde when she found her shaken up the day they returned from the mission .And the weapon wielding girl couldn't help but flash back to the image of her uncle's body the man having fought against and being killed by the nine tailed fox she had snuck in the room where his body was held at the funeral home to get one last look at him before the body was prepared .Needless to say the girl had a healthy dose of fear of the blonde and with the way ninja were wondered how dangerous the blonde was and if he was hiding his true self just waiting to strike .

Lee on the other hand sighed and said.

''Ten ten we do not know the whole situation please do not judg-''

''Don't judge! Lee he's holding the beast that wiped out over thirty percent of the reserve forces twenty years ago and forty percent of all the active ninja available! That's four hundred and fifty ninja of all ranks and you want me to not be scared How!?''

She yelled at him and the Taijutsu user and yeller of youthful phrases winced but their teammate said calmly.

''Tenten you are not helping the situation look .''

Tenten looked at where Neji motioned around them and could see many of the villagers were nodding and agreeing to her statements muttering it was good the blonde was gone and how many hoped he would never come back.

Hearing this Tenten groaned.

''Damn it I'm scared alright! It's nothing personal but I think it's better he's gone I'm not the only one !What about Choji? His brother died fighting the tailed beast he was only a Chunnin! Or Ino saw Sakura that day and ever since has sworn off the blonde she says when she gets on the council she'll get a motion passed to keep him out.''

Said Tenten and Neji groaned while Lee frowned.

''Be that as it may even if most of the rookies have a problem some of us see him for who he is not what he could be in regards to what ifs Tenten Naruto has been nothing more than a kind, stubborn ,knucklehead of a person who's only goal is to win the respect of the village and prove his worth as a ninja he saved the village from Gaara I saw what he became when he fused with his beast Tenten it was not pretty. Not only that but there's the fact that he's gotten many good things for this village that have helped it prosper.''

''And all of them are gone because of him Neji.''

Said a new voice and Neji sighed as he saw Sakura Haruno her voice sounded a bit hollow but was filled with rage.

Lee spoke before Neji who looked even more annoyed now spoke.

''Yosh! Naruto's flames of youth burn brightly! He is not a monster! He is not the beast the Giant Nine tailed Fox Sakura chan!'''

Hearing this Sakura yelled.

''NO BUT HE'S A LIAR A DECEIVER A , DESSERTER !He left us behind Lee he abandoned the leaf village !Not only that but now every country from Spring to Sand he's gotten us alliances in has left doesn't' that seem suspicious to you!?I mean damn it happened nearly all at once Naruto wants payback on the village Lee he was never our friend Ino,Tenten ,Shino,Choji, agree with me Shikamaru says its too troublesome to speak either way on it think about that it's just you ,Lee and Kiba who believe in him damn it open your eyes!''

Sakura said garnering a few cheers from the populace mostly civilians while most of the ninja stayed neutral or went about their business sighing Neji shook his head.

'''Yes were among the only ones who know what is the right choice in this matter it's a shame that after all Naruto 's done for each of us being our friend and never judging us based off of dead locked preconceptions. But a ninja who not only gave his all to the village it might not even be here if the fourth didn't seal the nine tails in him and during the Chunnin exams he saved you from Gaara the current Kazekage but back then mad Jinchurikki who really was a monster .On top of that he's gotten us several other nations to not only bolster our strength politically as allies but financially Naruto is a ninja who does his best to help people he doesn't have malevolent bone for anyone based off of how they treated them he doesn't hold grudges Sakura in all the time we've known him he never has. And given the fact that he promised to bring back your traitorous teammate who deserted the leaf I would think that you would feel some loyalty to him but I guess not.''

Said the Hyuga how dodged an incoming blow from the pinkete who yelled.

''How dare you!''

Neji deftly dodged and then looked at his green wearing teamte and said.

''I think it's time we go Lee we seem to have overstayed our welcome.''

'"Yosh I think your right Neji san we should go deliver our reports to the missions desk immediately from yesterdays mission.''

With that both young men left the area unaware of another person their age making their way home as quickly as they could.

Konohagakure –Clan Quarter- Kurama COmpound -Five Mintues Later.

Opening the door and heading inside her clans compound Yakumo Kurama sighed as she noted the servant ushering her in and some of the few clan members she had sitting around talking amongst themselves in the medium living room.

''Hello Everyone good afternoon!''

''Good Afternoon Yakumo sama.''

Said the men and women sincerely greeting her and she smiled at them before being led by the servant further inl.

''Follow me Yakumo sama your uncle wishes me to bring you to him he wishes for you to talk with him.''

''Thank you Sachi but I'm no longer a little girl anymore.''

Smiling the older woman with her hair in a pony tail and some light wrinkles shook her head with a smile and said.

''I know that Unkai sama wishes me to pick something up and run an errand for him he should have the package ready for me to deliver now.''

Nodding the Kurama clan heiress was led by her pseudo mother and caretaker to her Uncles office through the modest compound her clan had never been those for major frivolous things. Unlike the more prestigious ''noble'' clans of the leaf like the Hyuga the Kurama clan had been a clan that had been fairly simple in their tastes and as a clan had not spent much more than costs for maintenance and necessities. Which was why they were not being hit as hard economically by what was beginning to happen in the hidden lead village.

Coming up to the doorway Yakumo and her pseudo mother were welcomed in warmly by her uncle a man who had shown and kept a new leaf so to speak in the way he interacted with his clan in a more open and warm way.

''Ah Sachi Yakumo it's very good to see you both come in how has your day been Yakumo sweetie ?And Sachi thank you for coming so soon I wish for you to deliver this package for me it would be highly suspicious if one my kinsmen a ninja or kunoichi did it or a ninja courier but you always get the packages delivered without issue. And I wish for you to take this package to Saiso.''

Hearing this the maid seemed a bit shocked but smiled as she moved and took the package.

''I see so you're not going to leave him behind either huh?''

Sighing the head of the Kurama looked a bit older.

''No it is nearly unforgiveable that he was left on the outside like that fighting to survive for six years on his own he may never forgive us for the oversight for our ..mistake but I wish for him to know his family will not abandon him a second time.''

Sighing the woman says.

''This could cause severe problems with the plan you know and Yakumo here is no doubt burning with questions.''

Said the woman and the heiress to the clan blushed as she did I wonder how this ninja was and why her uncle seemed so uncomfortable .

''True he may very well go to the Hokage or some other ninjas and tell them what I have planned he may tell those loyal to the leaf what he have done however be that as it may I wish to have faith in him to at the very least say and do nothing while we finish preparations.''

Sighing the older woman nodded and said.

''Tell her Unkai.''

Sachi said before departing and Yakumo looked at her uncle expectantly saying.

''What does Sachi mean Uncle tell me what?''

Sighing the older man did not seem like he wished to say.

'I should tell her no matter what I promised my brother if she asked I would say Murakumo if only you were here you were always the more skilled orator.'

He thought before deciding the direct path was best.

''Yakumo you have a cousin that is outside of our clan my brothers son Busarugaru Kurama he was a man who frequently took trips out of the village he was an adventure and a Special Jonin. He was my elder brother and he would often tease me saying I was too uptight as the second eldest however unlikely it may seem he found someone a young woman who he fell deeply in love with and loved him .She was a volatile spitfire eager to fight and he was a calm collected man with a bit of an attitude similar to the Nara clans men. However the third ninja world war saw many ninjas die and the village trying to churn out as many combat ready ninja as possible as massed assaults by the smaller ninja villages in alliances became a daily thing.

However it would be on a raid from Kagero village , Kusagakure ,and Takigakure that your father on his way back from River country where the kunoichi from the other village Tanigakure the village of the Land of Rivers .He was escorting a noble from the Land of Rivers to negotiate a peace between Fire countries daimyo and their nation when he was attacked they had garnered the information of his mission and over thirty ninja ambushed him nearly half were Jonin the rest were Chunnin ranked. He had managed to make a shadow clone and have it lead the noble to fire country successfully .''

Yakumo was shocked and had a very good idea what happened ot her uncle and said.

''But he didn't survive did he?''

''No his charred corpse was found by a river where he had crawled with several blade weaposn wounds he had over two thirds of the attacking ninja killed having used his Genjutsu and skill with a Kusarigama to kill them. However what we didn't know was the kunoichi was pregnant and had passed on due to complications. Because of this your cousin did not have citizenship one of the other ninjas had caught his mother with the leaf ninja and the boy was branded the son of a traitor before the treaty was signed meaning he was the son of a traitor and he was left to survive outside at a civilian village where he was raised as a civilian until the village was attacked by bandits. Our brother had left him a scroll land though young and inexperienced he had managed to out of sheer desperation use a genjutsu to escape and then make his way to the place the symbol on the scroll was of konohagakure asking rural farmers he made his way to the village and recognizing him one of the Chunnin guards was able to arrange for him to have a blood test done and the hidden leaf was able to realize he was a relative of Busarigama but not his son as the tests were not as advanced back then and could only define clan based matches not parentage.

Due to this the boy was given a stipend from Busarigama's account as well as some money from the leaf orphanage fund the young man however did not seek us out. He had by this time become jaded and believed he could do it all on his own he wanted to prove he could be his own man before contacting us much to my own shock when the fourteen year old sent me a letter detailing who he was and that he had made Chunnin without our help. And follow his own path and ninja way without our intervention in his life .''

Hearing this shocked Yakumo deeply however she couldn't help but have respect for her cousin for surviving through such an ordeal.

''I see I am glad you told me this uncle I did as you asked me to and I think I know of several ninjas that we could approach about our pilgrimage.''

Seeing this the man raised an eyebrow and asked.

''Who would they be?''

Sighing Yakumo relayed the events she had seen happen with Neji Hyuga ,Rock Lee and the information about Kiba also being trustworthy from what it seemed and the older man sighed.

''Out of all those young prospective skilled genin only three are completely trustworthy it's a shame Naruto risked is life for you while hardly knowing you and only three of his friends are equally trustworthy. Oh Yakumo by the way I was wondering would you want me to inquire about a betrothal contract between you and him.''

''U-u-u –UNCLE! Please that's too much!"'

Said the chocolate haired girl blushing fiercely which made the older man laugh and say.

''Just like your mother! Oh when your father asked her out she was so flustered! Good I know you have feelings for him a crush or otherwise I don't' know but you should jump on the while you can he's been seen In the company of a female friend and I do not know how long you may have to try and get a place in his heart even if you must share it. With the Uzumaki clan being scattered and nearly extinct drastic measures may be needed to help it revive.''

Said the man with Yakumo adding on .

''The same could be said for our own numbers have always been an issue but heading west getting out of this village where so many people see us as a third rate unknown clan could be just what we need, especially given the fact that the Hokage has denied our requests to get out of the village to visit old relatives we have outside of the two branches to bolster our numbers.''

Hearing this Unkai sighed it was true in his opinion it seemed that the Hokage was reluctantly building up her forces and being more militant and stringent with travel into and out of the village for any reason even to visit relatives married to politicians or nobles out of love or arranged marriage amongst the ninja clans. An attitude he knew was no doubt making the other kage even more nervous and on the lookout for any sign of a conflict especially given the Raikage 's threats and the Tsuchikage fanning the flames between him and the leaf citing the old war hawk Danzo as a main threat to both their villages. As a Root Anbu had been found at meeting between Cloud and Stone to discuss what they would be giving together to the fledgling Ninja Alliance needless to say all points of agreement to such a thing were out of the window as the Root Anbu was found with high powered explosive notes in the form of a vest on him .With both ninja villages having begun to build up their forces dramatically and move them closer pushing them through the borders of nearby countries seemingly in groups and teams as was usual.

However Unkai had seen such build up before during both ninja wars he lived through and the Konohagakure council was set to meet to discuss it he was a friend of Inoichi Yamanaka and when drunk the man despite his mental training could go off like a faucet on full blast something he suspected the man's daughter had inherited.

Sighing as he could see his niece was thinking as hard ash im he said.

''The elaf village is going to get involved in a war whether it's with the Akatsuki or another village doesn't matter what does matter is us being prepared and I do not wish to chance oru clans livelihood in this war .Which is why I have decided we will wait no logner then two weeks then we will use the scroll Naruto has sent us through the land of Teas hried Ninja Postman and then we will head off.''

Sighing Yakumo said .

''Two weeks to gather them all and hopefully without anyone who will speak of it to the higher ups this is definitely going to be some of the most tense times for the I haven o doubt we will manage to survive and thrive from it''

Said the heiress to the clan in a tone that made Unkai practically glow with pride as he thought.

'She sounds like a true clan head Iam so proud of you my little Yakumo I had worried abiotu you and tried my hardest not to smother you .I know I appeared cold but I was so scared of harming you with my words of actions and making things worse with your pwowrs but now I can let you know hwo proud Iam.'

He thought ash e got up and walked over his desk and hugged his niece who was shocked but smiled and hugged back as he said.

''I am so proud of you my niece you are like the daughter I never got to have with my fiancé before she perished all those years ago in the second ninja world war.''

Said the man who felt so much closer to his niece who he now viewed as a daughter and he swore if Naruto or any other man ever made her sad he would put them in a genjutsu the likes of which no one not Kurenai Yuuhi or Itachi Uchiha had ever seen or crafted out of anger!

Meanwhile Naruto felt a chill run up his spine and swore he would be good to all his female friends no matter what though why he did he had no idea why.


	7. Chapter 7

Land of Snow/Spring.

Daimyo Koyuki Kazehana was many things to her people beautiful, fair, impartial ,and a symbol to them of everything they wanted in a monarch and the very thing that to them embodied the nation so well. Which was a good reason why the woman was so frustrated with her chief retainer.

''Ayatsu I can handle going to see my friend I am even going to be travelling under an alias so why is it I cannot go to see him in his own country to wish him well on founding a nation and leaving that treacherous village?''

Asked Koyuki Kazehana making her chief retainer the son of her late personal assistant and body guard Sandayū Asama. Ayatsu Asama was a young man with broad soldiers with a bigger build then his father by at least two muscle classes however the man was not overly bulky and had the physique of a middle class wrestler. He possessed slightly tanned skin in contrast to his father but had his goatee and eye wore robes in a samurai robe fashion and had a red belt sash over his light gray robes he also had a katan attached to his hip and a wakizashi on the opposite side of his belt he had light blonde hair clearly from his mother which was in a top knot fashion of a samurai.

Said retainer went to his knees holding his hands in a sign begging forgiveness as he said

''Please forgive me Lady Kazehana but I have not finished gathering the ninja from Harugakure however the last of them required for your journey have been pulled from those spots on the borders where they are not needed. As you know the main ninja villages are gearing for war and the Akatsuki the group who seem to have been hunting people like your friend Naruto have disappeared once more.''

Koyuki sighed hearing this but nodded her acceptance saying.

''Good I would like to leave by the end of the week at the least I know the spring ninja wish to secure the country and make sure we are safe from the fighting but this is important to me Ayatsu this is my friend the man who gave me the strength to rise and be the leader the people of The Land of Snow and Springs needs.''

Ayatsu nodded he knew his daimyo had been inspired by the young man and could not help but smirk and say.

''That and you wish to give him another kiss from his bedside no milady.''

Hearing this Koyuki blushed and said.

''A-A-AYATSU!It-I-do not believe –Damn it Ayatsu it's not like that I mean I would like it if he felt well of me like that but-''

''You had heard he had a crush on his teammate that has passed milady one of my men there says she does not wish for him in any such way and he seems to have cooled to such affections and sees her as a friend especially given the fact that he seems close with a woman who he escaped with from the ninja prison .However his clan form what I heard had some peculiar customs especially when their numbers were low and you may still be able to find a place in his heart.''

Hearing this Koyuki blushed at the implications and coughed changing to a more official tone.

''If such a matter can bring our two nations closer then so be it from the messages they sent they have many goods which can help our land prosper.''

Smiling the man said nothing as he could tell his daimyo was also thinking about what he had said and Ayatsu was glad.

'I have done much research on that boy if he has changed for the better like my spies say then he will prove to be a good match for Koyuki Sama competition aside.'

HE thought while Koyuki thought.

'It has been sometime and I can hardly wait to see my friend again and reconnect he's one of the few to still treat me like myself despite my titles.'

She thought as despite finding out she was a daimyo he had not just respected her but treated her like she was still Yukie Fujikaze and for that she was very greatful.

As the ruler looked at her retainer she sighed thinking of another matter she wished to ask him.

''How does it go with the training of my new guards?''

Smiling the man chuckled and said.

''Well the instructor we have hired my teacher form my time in the Land of Iron Hietsuki Kagame has proven to be very effective nearly al the recruits are picking up well on the exercises and we should have force to compliment the technology and Snow and spring jutsu of our ninjas and make up for their lack of numbers in comparison to the larger ninja villages .

Hearing that her plan to protect her lands was well on it's way the daimyo sighed and said.

''Good I do not know which way the winds will blow but the change seems favorable the weather has just begun to defrost we will be the land of Spring once more with my father's machine being powered on once the weather becomes warmer it should once again turn us into the land of spring just Five more seasons of this and we should be able to make his dream come true and become the Land of Spring permanently.''

She said with her retainer only nodding firmly once he had known Sōsetsu Kazahana and felt bad that the man had passed on as he did he saw that his daughter was not just following her fathers path but expanding in it making Spring country not just a land whose climate would bolster her people but one where by strength of defenses as well as their warm and peaceful nature would keep the nation alive for several decades to come.

Current Time-Jing.

It was a gem in the making thought the Akagi inspector Kung Lun as he saw the city flourishing in the distance an island built from Wood ,Stone and Iron which seemed to be in the middle of expanding .And if he had to be honest with himself he was shocked the land further past it was a beach coast and further past it seemingly of various forest liens and mountains far inland.

The man however shook of what awe he felt and looked at the fleet around him seeing the various ships several medium vessels were armed with crossbow launchers. A standard defense of the Akagi clan Guard Junk ships their half triangle sails as well as thick wood being a custom to protect the ships and make bandits weary of the medium bolt launchers mounted n several sides of the ship by sailors.

None the less the man found himself looking at the merchant vessels garnered around the Wasabi clan vessel a lean fast ship designed to cut through the water like a blade which had the heir of the Wasabi clan himself Idate Wasabi at the head of looking ahead while occasionally speaking to his sailors and crewman as they worked.

Yes Kung Lun would definitely see how he interacted with the leader of this new nation however Kung Lun could not help but wonder just what kind of man had made the seemingly flourishing state.

Jing Harbor.

''Stop tapping the docks Naruto it's making us nervous.''

Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head while apologizing .

''Sorry Ryuzetsu chan I'm nervous I haven't seen Idate in a while the guy really can get under my skin but on top of that I have the inspectors from the Akagi clan the same bankers who I tried to help collect their debt on Tsunade for coming here this could either really help trade or hurt it.''

Smiling the former grass kunoichi kissed Naruto on the cheek and held his hand .

''Don't' worry about it Naruto we won't have any problems besides we've got Mizhura at the trade house prepping the people and making sure all his people both the marines and merchant divers are there.''

Naruto sighed as he thought of the former mist ninja who had become basically the representative of the former mist ninjas .He had made several good points and had helped basically to unite them and help integrate them well into society and as a leader to them Naruto had placed him as the first member of his council as the leader Maritime Organization or Minister of Seas. With the former Mist native delving well into the role and establishing a marine corps for the navy as well as organizing those mist natives who were both fishermen and commercial divers into trade organizations and organized forms.

Needless to say the man had earned Naruto's approval for these actions and the praise thankfully did not go to the man's head.

''True and Sasame should be getting back from Kanto Village.''

At this Ryuzetsu merely nodded though part of her felt the slightest bit of annoyance as he mentioned her as the grass kunoichi could see the look in her eyes and knew she had a competitor though she was a bit confused the girls uncle was very polite to her and mentioned he hoped the two would get along together seemingly knowing of how both felt about the blonde.

Which made her smile as she thought back to the events of the festival and how she felt waking up the next day however the former Anbu shook herself out of such musings as she saw the fleet in the distance become clearer and clearer.

And soon the ships were docking at the new port that was another thing she had to admit that Naruto when he used the shadow clone jutsu was an amazing thing and she was truly amazed by how fast the work went for the docks and other features of their new home with Naruto's shadow clones helping.

But she put that out of her mind as the ships docked and the sailors of the vessels from their old home continent began to tie their vessels to the shoreline poles.

One of the first vessels the fastest the Wasabi clan cutter was already docked and it's ramp was down and much to Ryuzetsu shock a young man ran up to her with the speed of a Chunnin ranked ninja before stopping with a short jump in front of Naruto as he said.

''So think your faster than me orange chan?''

Grunting the blonde inwardly groaned he had cut down on his orange wearing and limited to a black vest with orange patterned black triangles two coming from the opening of his short sleeves and the bottom of the black lining of his vest. He wore a grey shirt and blue ninja pants however he wore no headband form his old village but wore a blue band with white circle painted on the middle.

''I could saw the same for you bird Kun.''

Grunting the Wasabi clan heir laughed and clapped the blonde on his back giving him a handshake and said.

''Good you haven't lost your gall over the years I'm glad to see it so who's this wife?''

Asked the Wasabi heir looking at Ryuzetsu with curious eyes and her smirked seeing her blush but was shocked y Naruto saying.

''If she wishes to be though I don't know if I'm ready for marriage yet this is my girlfriend Ryuzetsu, Ryuzetsu meet one of the few bastards that can yell me halfway under the table Idate Morino now Wasabi right?''

Hearing this Morino turned Wasabi nodded grinning ash e said.

''Yeah I'm the clans heir now Jirochu sama dad he said I'm the hope and future of the clan and that it's time for me to begin going further into my duties .That's why he asked me to accompany the Akagi clan inspectors.''

Nodding the blonde turned and faced the incoming group of said inspectors that had now come up to them and noted the leader of them who seemed to be a thin man wearing a slightly expensive kimono however he had the eyes and body language of a man who was under no delusions and was all business .An experienced man who knew what he was doing was the impression the two ninja got from the man who bowed to them respectably.

''Naruto sama Ryuzetsu san it is good to see you I hope that we can begin this inspection in good time I wish to see what else this nation has to offer.''

''Kung Lun san it is good to meet you we can begin immediately and head to the trading house where the merchants are waiting immediately.''

Nodding the group made their way further into Jing's port and made their way to the trading house for the ports ware inspection.


	8. Chapter 8

Land of Waves current time-Wave daiymo's palace.

'' I see and your positive this will be good for the country?''

Asked the daimyo of wave country it's second daimyo in the last five years since the people of wave rose up to depose not just Gato but the rule of the previous daimyo who was being bribed by said man with an insane amount of money. But said money did him little good when out of seemingly nowhere, the people of wave then went to the capital at his palace and deposed him. At first demanding he meet them for an audience but when he refused not even his guards could stop the people from breaking through and capturing the man, who was promptly beat on by the more angrier members of the mob who lost family members to Gato and could not stand the fact that the daimyo had allowed it.

Afterwards needless to say the previous wave daimyo did not survive and a relative of one of the old daimyo's was requested via letter to the court of Land of Honey where the last surviving member of said wave daimyo put into power as the new daimyo being a noble raised not Spring country and having been taught about his great- great grandfather through his mothers stories the young man in his mid twenties took up the role with a vigor and fair hand. And the people of Wave country loved him for it as he was nothing like their previous daimyo but was a man who made sure they had guards and samurai to protect them from outside threats such as the bandit gangs and pirates that tried to prey on said traders.

Tazuna hearing his Lords question bowed then said to him.

'' Yes Naruto Uzumaki is the same one the Hero of wave who gave our people the spirit to fight and liberate our country of Wave from Gato he didn't' have to encourage us or help us past making sure I finished the bridge but he did so much more then just that and helped to reignite our souls and break the oppression. Naruto is kind and noble young man he's a bit brash and a hothead but his hearts in the right place and if he says this agreement will help us both flourish and gave his word he meant it.''

Hearing this the young man put his hand to his goatee which was a dark shade of purple much like his hair his silver pupil eyes seemed deep in contemplation for a minute before he smiled.

''Very well Tazuna san I will trust in this young hero who the people have their faith in but I wish to meet with him myself daimyo to daimyo and see how he is with my own eyes.''

Hearing this Tazuna was overjoyed and quickly nodded.

''Y-yes my Lord Kanjou it shouldn't be a problem! I'm sure you could send word of you wanting to visit and you will be cleared quickly.''

Clapping his hands once the Wave daimyo said.

''Excellent then I will send a courier immediately as well as arrange for some merchants to be sent ahead to trade with my blessing. This will be a momentous change for our nation and something I hope will bring all great prosperity.''

The man said with a smile and Tazuna nodded bowing deeply for his lord before being let go with his permission the daimyo still had his smile as the man left and kept it as he thought of what this might mean for him before sighing his smile leaving as he thought.

'However I wish I did not have to leave Tanna like this I should go check on her and I should inquire if one of the ninjas with this Naruto has medical training maybe one of them can help heal me sister.'

He thought as he got up and left the room his guards who stood at the nearby walls following him walking by his side as he did so.

Konohagakure – Dango Ya.

Sighing as he went into the building Iruka Umino went up to the counter where the chef a grizzled man with a hard face and scar over his left eyes looked p at him the mans grey hair flaring slightly in frustration Iruka steadied himself form the muscular chef and said.

''I'm here to meet with the Saisu party.''

Grunting the man pointed to the side at the end of the benches where a darkened section lit by candles was.

''Back there fourth booth on the right don't forget to close the door when you go in.''

Nodding Iruka sighed as he made his way further into the restaurant saying hi to several people he knew that were eating there as he made his way through the back into the dark candle lit portion he went down and followed the bar keeps instructions and knocked and waited for his friend to say.

''Come on in were waiting.''

Doing just that Iruka looked at the assembled parties a bit shocked to see a large number of Chunnin as well as two Tokunetsu Jonin. He heard a sigh and looked at his friend who had a scroll in front of him Saisu Kamano who looked up with a smirk.

''Nice to see you could join us Iruka san I was wondering if you'd make it with how late you were running.''

Bowing slightly the older man had a slight blush of embarrassment as he said.

''I'm sorry but I had some difficulties some of the children's parents forgot today was a short day and I had to take each student home individually.''

Hearing this Saisu shook his head as one of the other ninja Izumo sighed saying.

''People really are being overwhelmed with the way things are going now aren't they ?''

Sighing Saisu said nothing but Anko Mitarashi snorted saying.

''What did you expect I mean were getting forced into a war and it's all that damned cripples fault he just couldn't sit back and let the villages work together. No he wants to go and try and cause us all trouble I mean what the fuck was he thinking?''

Said the irate Special Jonin and her fellow Special Jonin Tessen Taigeto the tattooed Jonin saying.

''He was thinking that if he struck them first he could probably devastate their villages at the same time and pin it on Akatsuki no doubt but his plan backfired.''

Said the man simply his arms crossed in annoyance at this.

''And on top of that they're going to throw us to the wolves tell them what you know Izumo san?''

Sighing the Chunnin level ninja said his partner seemingly annoyed as he adjusted his body on the long bench which was holding less then it's maximum of twelve people.

''I heard the Hokage arguing with the ninja council over a new tactical plan she was saying it was unethical, while the council headed by the same man who caused this Danzo and the ninja elders believe a preemptive strike is in order. One which involves sending huge numbers of Chunnin lead by Jonin and special Jonin .''

Hearing this Iruka said.

''But that sounds like a routine military action I mean wait something's wrong what's the catch?''

The school teachers question had a profound effect and the ninjas shifted uncomfortably and seeing this Tsubaki a Chunnin and the traitor Mizuki 's former lover said quickly in frustration.

''They're sending them out against Jonin groups each possessing at least ten Jonin and the main two battle groups were targeting, each of them have Jinchurikki in them Stones has the Four Tails while cloud has the Eight tails!''

Hearing this Iruka paled drastically as he realized what his friends were saying and he said.

''You m-m-must be joking an assault like that will only cause the leaf massive casualties! Why would they even contemplate something like this?''

At hearing this the ninjas in the know winced while Anko equally as frustrated Tsubaki said.

''That's because they plan on having several of us wear special flak jackets! These ones will be on the most powerful ninja! The ones most likely to get close while everyone else will be wearing explosive tag vests .But the ones with the special non explosive tag vests are going to have dead switch rigged fuinjutsu, the kind designed to create seal that will capture the entire area for up to a half mile in it and seal it all within the mass of bodies!''

Hearing this Iruka was pale it was cruel it was cold and extremely calculated and would prove to be a devastating loss in lives for the Chunnin of the village.

''W-why would they put a plan like this forward!''

Hearing this Anko sighed then said.

''Because they've got several replacements lined up they have twice the number of current Chunnin out of last years graduating batch, remember forty seven new ninja ready to recoup their losses and the group after that will have up to seventy ninja attending.''

Hearing this Iruka turned red and yelled.

''AREY OU INSUINUATING THEY WOULD JUST PROMOTE CHILDREN THAT I WOULD PROMTOE CHIDLREN WHO ARENT' READY!''

Sighing Tsubaki said.

''Iruka san I know about you because of Mizuki and I have to be honest I know that you wouldn't you're a good man, one who would no doubt fight such a decision but not all the teachers would be willing to risk their jobs and would probably follow such orders.''

The woman said with a calm level tone but the words were cold calculated and no doubt what those pushing for the plan thought about it themselves which children the educators would be more likely to throw the dogs.

Iruka felt sick to his stomach as he thought about what the woman said and quickly spoke.

''Is there anything we can do ?If the Hokage has lost the votes n a council meeting then what can we do? Where can we go we can't stay here I can't in good conscience teach kids only for them to be promoted quickly and thrown into the line of battle or used as cannon fodder on the field of battle.''

Said the man honestly and at this Saisu said.

''We can go where my relatives are heading to they invited me and anyone else who wants to come to the nation of Jing, a state whose placement is to the North East away from the Elemental Nations and one where most ninja villages never have any contact.''

Hearing this Iruka seemed shocked at what they said and Anko voiced the groups thoughts.

''So you called us here to talk to us about leaving the village behind huh? And just how do we know we can trust you having gone to the academy aside we dot' exactly know each other all that well.''

Said the snake mistress to which the grey haired ninja sighed saying.

''Yeah but your one of the leaf's top interrogators you should know right now If I'm lying or not and considering the fact that I'm not wrapped up in snakes I'd like to think you know I'm telling the truth.''

Sighing and cursing the woman nodded and then Tsubaki spoke with Tesaai quickly agreeing with her as she said.

''We need to see if there is anyone else we can save Iruka inquire about the students parents and if possible if they can be trusted inform them but if they try to blow the whistle use genjutsu to make it appear that they were overworked and falling asleep ok?''

Sighing Iruka looked at his fellow ninjas and said with a nod.

''Alright I can tell none of us are comfortable with this and there will be second thoughts but I want to say now I'm doing this for my students and because this village is not a place I can call home if they're willing to throw young lives away into the crucible of war .Just like Stone and Cloud the leaf may have assigned teams more difficult missions then genin would be used to but at least they were well trained and had Jonin sensei's this is just throwing them at a mountain with explosives tied to them In the hopes to open a path for the rest of the greatly diminished force to take down their foe with.''

Said Iruka and Tessai added on .

''you're a good man Iruka you have been ever since we went to the academy but this is some dangerous stuff be careful when you do go do such things and I think I should say that goes double for everyone else here as well ,one slip and were gone. And with the Hokage losing her official powers bit by bit the elders and Danzo are working to circumvent her, by bringing the clan heads on their sides due to fear and anxieties the previous ninja wars have instilled in them. But I think it goes further than that for the clan heads and the elders to approve means they are changing the leafs very military doctrine to match that of our enemies and becoming ruthless I think they're losing the very spirit our village was founded on.''

Hearing this Anko said.

''Amen to that I doubt the civilians and more gullible ninja will think any different about it I mean just look what happened when I came back from that long training trip with Orochimaru and found out I was on it with a shadow clone and the real Orochimaru had left days ago.''

Said the girl and her fellow former academy students Kotetsu, Izumo, Iruka , Tenssai and the non descript female Chunnin on the end winced as they thought on it and knew she was right as all sorts of rumors had flown about her and were believed almost as a divine truth by the populous less intelligent people.

''Really reminds you of Naruto doesn't it Neji?''

Said Kiba in a whisper his head covered by his hood and a black jacket while Neji Hyuga next to him sighed form underneath his own scarf and jacket hood .

''Yes it is but we are both at team training we cannot be seen as being different I am merely grateful Naruto taught us the shadow clone jutsu.''

Said the Hyuga and Kiba groaned.

''Yeah but it really was a bitch to learn I mean him tricking us tying us up and then having his clone s throw blunt practice kunai at us , up until we got it with our fingers tied so we could only make the shadow clone seal.''

The dog user said with a snicker while Neji sighed his hand briefly touching his forehead which made Saisu look over at him and say.

''He kid I got something that might help with that rash on your forehead here catch apply it when you get home and the thing should burn right off.''

Hearing this Neji was shocked as he was tossed a bundle of pre lubed medical salve band aids and was about to reply to Saisu when he noticed several different forms of writing which instantly made the young mans eyes widen as he said.

''Thank you I'll use it later on when I get home.''

Said the young man and the ninja nodded and said nothing as Tsubaki said.

''We need to agree on a meeting place I propose we leave at 2:35 am within a week's time in groups no bigger than four from separate points around the villages rim away from the gates then we head to the land of tea after fleeing the Land of fire and make our way to Jing any objections or suggestions?''

She asked and no one had anything to say with that Saisu dismissed the meeting the ninja slowly dispersing form the location all the while most of the twelve ninja thought on what they would do and who they would bring into the know. In a situation more delicate then the younger ninja have been in before yet no less serious as they're fleeing from near certain death in the face of insurmountable odds their village knew they would die in and for no cause other than to harm their foes and in no way save their village from the full scope of the threats around it.

Root Hq.

The headquarters of Root or Danzo's domain was a place few outsiders ever saw and even few would know long about while staying alive .I t was a place of darkness a deep dank complex made seemingly in the style of the village above but with panels walls and many scaffoldings that confused anyone who would try to break in and try to get out. A design purposefully put in place by the master of this domain and the one currently staring at his two former teammates who appeared escorted by some of his Root ninja.

''Homura and Koharu what a surprise to what do I owe the honor of a visit to my family estates?''

Asked the old ninja his eye still as sharp as the day both of his ex teammates remembered it when they first went out in the field together. Pushing up his glasses Homura answered first quelling Danzo 's curiosity for now.

''We came to discuss the matter of the Jinchurikki or to be more specific the whereabouts of Naruto Uzumaki.''

Hearing this the man's scowl deepened and catching on it Koharu said.

''Oh so you do not know where he is do you Danzo? That is disappointing I had hoped you would have gotten to him by now .''

Showing barely any emotion the leader of Root said to his former teammate.

''It matters not Koharu the blonde can only hide for so long my spy network is on the lookout a person on the routes to everyone of the places he's been on mission of great importance. If he comes anywhere near them through those roads he would be spotted and reported to me.''

Said the man simply and both his colleagues nodded however Homura said.

''Do not use the emotional intensive training Danzo I wish to speak with him in regards to certain matters relating to his heritage.''

Hearing this the War hawk raised an eyebrow.

''And what would said heritage be?''

Sighing the man said.

''From his father's side he was a Jonin you know the man was creative for someone of his strength level and though he was not the most well known in the ninja world at the time , his son may be able to access the contents of the vault he has at the bank one protected by voluntary blood based Sealing jutsu.''

Hearing this Danzo nodded though Koharu seemed unnerved.

''Such high level fuinjutsu who was his father?''

''Akari Tendo a High B near low rank A ninja of the leaf you can look him up in the archives yourself he was someone who occasionally spared and fought with the fourth Hokage on ninja mission so it's not surprising he picked p some skill in sealing jutsu. ''

With that piece said the man heard his fellow ninja advisor say.

''If he is such a man's son then if he were to retrieve the vault contents it could help our efforts against Stone and Cloud immensely as their sealing jutsu skills in the art of fuinjutsu are lower than our own already .It may make our plan Aka Torappu(red trap) unnecessary for us to take out Stone and Clouds Jinchruikki and level the playing field to prevent them from attacking the village.''

At this Danzo took his cane and brought it down once and gripped it tightly.

''Koharu that plan is of the most crucial time table and while it would be nice if we could have access to Naruto Uzumaki we do not !I know you are uncomfortable but your own granddaughter will not be sent into the fray Koharu, not only that but your grandson will not be sent in either Homura. This you have my word on however I expect both of you to give me your complete cooperation in the implementing of my plan in exchange for this and keeping your secrets involving the Jinchuriki 's early life and the loss of some of Tsunade 's executive powers a secret.''

Hearing this both of the other ninja scowled and Koharu said .

''And you have both but I would have thought you would have approved rather then condemned our plan and it's workings.''

Hearing this the man nodded saying.

''Yes if it was implemented better but you did this when Jiraiya was in the village! Not only that but just after Hiruzen died you slipped those clauses in ! We may not have been as lucky then and she was definitely suspicious of it then but she was extremely suspicious the second time you've done it , and of all times right after her meeting with the Fire daimyo when you know she would ordinarily get drunk. Slipping the papers in with benign documents or within some long civilian document would have been a much more efficient way to acquire her stamp seal rather than having an Anbu steal it and approve the clauses to strip her of some of her powers before sending it off under genjutsu to the fire daimyo as Hiruzen's dying request suddenly found.''

Said the man thinking back to when his spy had reported the chakra signatures of his teammates on the paper and the man cursed being grateful that the slow recruitment of the new Guardian Twelve meant that the daimyo had no ninja that could see into the fake letter and reveal it to the man. However seeing the Hawk of a teammate of his paused in his thoughts Homura took the spot to speak.

''We did what we thought was best Tsunade 's policy's have begun to bleed the village dry and her plan to send our Jinchurikki to the blood prison has backfired spectacularly , he's had enough for whatever reason and has ran and gone to the winds and now that we are nearing a war when we need him most he's gone. Danzo this is why we took what powers we could from Tsunade she clearly was not ready to handle the situation and the way she ignores our advice is especially horrendous or have you forgotten the trouble with those bandits who killed so many of our ninja forces and nearly unleashed a pseudo Jinchurikki on us?''

Asked Homura and the war hawk sighed trying to reign in the headache he was getting form dealing with his former teammates .But he had to admit it was a lost opportunity to get a hold of a powerful weapon in his opinion the leaf village should have taken the boy when they had the chance and trained him until he was the Jinchurikki they wanted as he was clearly stronger than their own when they fought.

''Be that as it may my sources tell me that Kumogakure as well as Iwagakure have sped up their advance.''

Hearing this both of the other ninja elders were shocked.

''What!?when Why?''

Sighing the ninja elder and oldest member of the trio said to them.

''Because it would seem the Akatsuki have once again disappeared one of them critically injured and another nearly decapitated while missing an arm. They were fought by both the Eight and two tail Jinchurikki while the other member was Brutally injured by both of Stones Jinchurikki, neither groups had expected it to happen . And it would appear the news I had received of them capturing and sealing the Five tails was false they captured a clone with a hefty amount of the five tails chakra.''

Hearing this shocked the councilors however much to Danzo's annoyance his fellow councilors showed fear at the news he sighed and said.

''The Raikage and Tsuchikage worked together each set of Jinchurikki had at least thirty Jonin meaning somehow one of them gained information on the Akatsuki's plan.''

Hearing this shocked the councilors further with Koharu saying tensely.

''It only shows why your plan is truly needed I might not like it but the need for it , which is even greater than before especially if we can force both villages into a ceasefire with such a plan.''

Hearing this Danzo watched as Homura pushed p his glasses a habit he knew from years of experience , while on a mission with the man meant he had made a final decision on the matter.

Said ninja elder spoke to his friend in a business tone immediately finalizing the open talks.

''I agree with you Operation red trap must be put forward but I would like to request some of your unmarked Anbu be a part of it.''

Hearing this Danzo raised an eyebrow at that and said.

''Very well Homura I will acquiescent to your desires on that note and have some Anbu prepared on the sidelines, just in case to ensure the missions success in the meantime I require you all to keep Tsunade 's support off balance voice your doubts , give your opinions , you have helped to sway the clan heads especially when mentioning Tsunade 's mistakes with our Jinchurikki with any luck we will keep the council powerbase , to move things into our favor and fractured enough from Tsunade so that she cannot counter us with legislation.''

Nodding Homura asked.

''But what about her Anbu we had to switch with some of our body doubles we hired for this sort of thing in order to make it here without our minders.''

Hearing this the old war hawk gave the two a smirk and said to them.

''Do not worry Tsunade is going to be quite busy especially when one of my agents leaks Stone and Clouds advance through nearby smaller nations to her own spy network which has been countered by both villages own networks this will enable us with the councils blessing to assemble and send out the ninja to counter Kumogakure and Iwagakure's Jinchurikki and eliminate their most critical advantages in the war.''

Nodding the two elders soon departed and Danzo turned around and walked back to his office the faint moonlight of the moon passing as he slipped back into the darkness he was so familiar with as his plans unfolded changing the ninja world in ways even he could not predict.


	9. Chapter 9

''And they're coming around the corner!''

''Naruto 's in first''

''No I think he's in second Ryuzetsu.''

Scowling at the mist ninja besides her she said.

''There's no way Naruto will lose Idate is just going have to admit Naruto is faster.''

Smirking at this Numishura said my aren't you a supportive girlfriend that's good so what kind of special reward are you going to give him if he wins''

Hearing this Ryuzetsu blushed then scowled and huffed saying.

''That's none of your business it's between me and Naruto.''

Grinning the mist ninja said.

''And the sheets on top of you both got it oh look they cleared the obstacle wall and are in the final stretch.''

Looking up at the pre made obstacle course Ryuzetsu couldn't help but be amazed at how fast the two were clearing it without chakra.

The course had started out with a mud trap , then opened p into several spinning training dummies then moved on to the various thin triangle board to walk across the thin tops on like a circus the two made their way onto open land and the race had truly begun they had begun a long lop winding from by the ports docks all the way to the other side of the docks by the divers dressing area for the pearl divers to suit up before they went on the ships to sea for their dives.

However all of that had been quickly passed through by the two runners and it was clear to see why , even though both young men were not using chakra it was the drive to win pushing them.

And to the onlookers it seemed incredibly redundant to a large number of people as the two tore the ground jetting one ahead of the other both men looking at each other then breaking their gazes as they fiercely tore up the ground. Soon the men both caught sight of the line and their sprints increased however as they two man sprinted their arms up and backs arching it was clear who had won the race .Idate had arched downward in his run to finish by limiting his mass while Naruto had quickly switched to long strides with his back arched a and his head further behind as the blonde's body hit the thin layer silk sash it was clear as he passed barely first who had won the race.

Cheers erupted widely at this as both fans and bets went about what they thought was best in regards to the winner being found. Seeing this Ryuzetsu held out her hand the Nushuhira cursed taking out some of the new currency the first batch of it coming out in the form of the Shen a form of currency thought up by one of the Iwagakure ninja and thanks to a group of their best financial experts and Ryuzetsu they managed to form a bill based system of reason for this being that when the group first got there were several disputes with this being noticed the easiest way to solve the problem since none of them had Ryo was to create their own currency. It was bills much like their old homelands however the bills picture was a different a picture of a port of ships on the left half like a Yin yang symbol while the white had an elegant pearl with fine details of the middle in an almost swirling pattern.

Needless to say it had been taken up in replace of the ryo the nearby trees of the forest being beaten to pulp and several groups of ninjas how had been tested for honesty and their expertise by the Akagi clan had formed a new trade guild ''The Silver Oyster Guild''.

Which had begun to talk of possibly making trading houses for them to send their peoples merchant and other goods through to other nations back in the east. Needless to say the Akagi were very interested and had spent hours negotiating with the Silver Oyster guild and Ryuzetsu who was the referee on such matters before reaching an agreement.

Now drenched with sweat hanging off of his head Naruto wiped his brow and said.

''Damn Idate you haven't lost a step I knew I was right to save as much of my stamina as I could.''

''Damn so that's why I caught that early lead before you forced you way up smart Naruto very smart it's won you this race Naruto.''

''You've done well too Idate damn I didn't expect you to come at me with this much ferocity I expected you to joke a around a bit more *but you've still got your eye on the prize just as much as you did when you won the Shrine race.''

Nushuhira still made about the loss of his money said.

''Well chief thanks for helping me say goodbye to my money couldn't you have just slowed down a bit?''

He asked and at this Naruto said with a smirk.

''Never I'm a man of my word and I swore I'd give Idate a race to remember the fact that I won is going to burn in his head for quite a while isn't it?''

He asked the man who said.

''Yeah yeah laugh it up next time I'm leaving you in the dust you got me Uzumaki?

Laughing the man said to him.

''Well it looks like I'll have to train more to keep that form happening so you enjoy the race Ryuzetsu?''

Blushing as she looked at his chest which was bare and exposed to the elements with him just wearing his ninja pants and his ninja shoes .The young man's girlfriend said.

''Yes yes I did I think Sasame enjoyed it to why don't you go talk to her I've got a meeting to get to now with the Wave daimyo's aid who has made it here to get some figures before returning to Wave.''

Nodding the blonde got a quick kiss form the girl who disappeared in a puff of smoke making the Wasabi heir raise an eyebrow and say.

''Really? Hmm she doesn't seem the type to be cool wit hthsi ordinarily what gives?''

Sighing the blonde Uzumaki said to the man.

''Well if you were the heir to two nearly extinct clans that have nearly died out several times and were attempting to rebuild said clan would you want to give life to it yourself ?And have a husband who is a daimyo and has duties he needs to fulfill as well as meet with dignitaries and make sure the country is run well by yourself? Or with women your own age who can help you even at the late ours where maids and servants don't work.''

Hearing this the wasabi heir replied.

''You know that makes more sense but I did mean that she would be alright with going to your meetings while you hang out you know.''

Face palming inside his mind the blonde sighed then said to him.

''Sorry but with the way things have been lately I've been ab it on edge.''

Smirking the heir said.

''I understand so get off of it I've got a room at the inn you know where to find me later for some serious talks about the way things have been.''

Said the young man extending his hand to the blonde and the blonde shoo kit and said.

''I'd be glad to have a drink with you Idate I'll see you later.''

Nodding the blonde parted ways with Idate and made his way over to Sasame who smiled at the blonde and said.

''That was a great race Naruto !You made my cousin very happy today.''

Smirking at that the blonde said.

''I know I did I told him the race was coming up and he said he knew better then to go against the pupil of the late great Jiraiya.''

Hearing this the Uzumaki laughed before sighing.

''Oh if he only knew how much of a pupil of his I really was .''

Hearing this Sasame frowned briefly before smirking and quickly moved to the blonde with speed he didn't' expect kissing him full on .The blonde's eyes went wide as he felt the Fuma girl navigate his mouth like an expert before pulling back and saying.

''I bet he didn't have two women who loved him enough to want to share him at the same time in a relationship.''

Blushing the blonde said to her.

''T-t-True umm Sasame chan are you sure about this?''

Smirking she said to him.

''Did my kiss seem like I wasn't' I've thought on this and talked to several of my clansmen the last being my older cousin and we all agree it is doable, Besides this way some of our children can be member s of the Fuma clan and help us boost our numbers .While several members have married and we adopted some orphans into the clan it still isn't near the numbers we had before the Third ninja world war so any children we would have would be welcomed into the clan and they would help care for them.''

She said simply while the blonde sighed and he said.

''Good I know I've begun to really like Ryuzetsu chan and I can see myself making a life with her but I also know that I feel something for you sesame chan .And I just want you to know I don't' just want to date you to revive my clan but I want to find out who you are, and to learn more about you and to get to know the real you the woman I haven't gotten the chance to know and would be a much better man if I had back then when we first met.''

Said the blonde making the Fuma girl blush and kiss him harder then before a kiss he returned before body flickering the two away where they reappeared in a restaurant.

''So you want to go on our first date now?''

Asked the girl with a smile which increased as the blonde nodded .

''Definitely I'd like to start now if we can.''

Smiling the girl nodded and a waitress came up to them and led them to a table in the Dancing Dragons main dining area where several couples sat as well other groups enjoying themselves in the atmosphere.

Both Naruto and Sasame began to talk animatedly and enjoy the company of each other much to the pleasure of the staff one girl saying.

''So he really is going to marry more then one woman.''

Hearing this the woman next to her began to laugh a little while the guy with a bandana and combed back hair said.

''Huh? Why? I mean I thought him and Ryuzetsu san were a thing?''

Sighing the second girl with light brown hair said.

''Yes but he's the last of his clan do you know how difficult it would be to bring back on their own I mean you do know how hard it is the first time for some women don't you.''

''Or do you think child birth is a breeze?''

Asked the second the man groaned and resigned saying.

'"Alright! I can see where your coming from its' just a bit strange is all but I'm not complaining the guy got us men out of the blood prison and made it so our relatives mothers, sisters, brothers, lovers ,and cousins could make it here together I'm sure not going to stare or judge the man after getting us out and taking down that giant bastard Muku after the kid killed his father. ''

Said the man with the woman nodding in approval as they watched the date go on with few others commenting or looking at the blonde . As much like other villages word tended to trickle down however unlike some minimal details were revealed at this city. One difference of many that would be noted by several people doing various research in the future to come.

Land of Rivers Current time.

''That'll be twenty seven hundred Ryo for the ride mister.''

''Here you go and keep the change.''

Said an old man with a long white beard the couch man's eyes bugged out and he said.

''if you got anywhere else you want to go I'd be happy to take you.''

Hearing this the white haired man turned to look at the man then said in a even tone and he let loose a wave of killing intent at him.

''I'd much rather get where I'm going on my own thank you.''

He said the man's bushy white hair moving as he did wildly the man made a single hand seal and disappeare puff of smoke before reappearing several miles away coughing and letting out a small few specks of blood.

''Damn it I'm not up to my full strength I need ot keep moving that girl shouldn't have had to die for nothing I will make it back Tsunade, Naruto hold on I'll be there soon just have to do it focus Boar,Dog ,Bird , Monkey , Ram SUMMONG NO JUTSU!''

The man said as he bit his right thumb before slamming his hand into the trunk of a nearby trunk creating a large puff of smoke as he did with a large told in armor falling looking ready for a battle.

''Naruto Uzumaki finally you've called us do you-you're not Naruto who are you how can you summon one of us of the toad clan speak before I get angry.''

Hearing this the white haired man chuckled and then laughed confusing the toad and angering him further however as the toad looked at the ninja from the bottom up he gasped and said.

'"But you're dead Pain-''

At this Jiriaya glared then sighed looking extremely weary at the statement.

''Did not kill me which I can say Iam relieved for if it weren't for my flashback to the fight with Hanzo from something pa said I wouldn't have been as careful however he mentioned how Nagato might overwhelm with both the terrain advantage ,Konan, and the Rinnegan all at play I listened to him and despite just fighting Nagato I used a jutsu of the Third Hokage's to slip away albeit with part of the injury I would have had had I not survived.''

Hearing this the toad was shocked but said.

''Jiraiya if you have any orders form e I can help you don't seem well where have you been for the last four months?''

''Trying to recover enough to make it back to the Leaf village Nagato beat me and he beat me good but with the knowledge I possess the leaf should be able to survive whatever assault he's planning.''

Hearing this Gama grew quiet and Jiraiya looked at him in confusion before is eyes went wide with fear and he said.

''No….Oh …Kami no he attacked the village didn't' he ?What happened how is Tsunade hime what's-''

''Jiraiya calm down Tsunade sama is safe the village is safe what happened is to put it simply Naruto beat him Jiraiya he trained n mt. Myoboku and managed to overcome pains Rinnegan.''

Hearing this shocked the older ninja immensely and he said.

''NARUTO!HOW!?''

His yell pierced the area with a volume of intensity and force the man didn't know he still had and Gama looked in satisfaction his arms crossed as he smirked .

'It's definitely Jiraiya I don't know how but he's alive though he clearly isn't as strong as he was before however he still wondered what he would have to tell Jiraiya and sighing he leapt on the man who was in mid rant and then reverse summoned himself to the one place he knew would shut him up.


	10. Chapter 10

''Damn it of all the times they've invaded the Land of mountains and are making their way here through it past the land of Stones and they're on their way to their border near Amegakure.''

Said Tsunade as the analyst Ibiki Morino leader of the T and I department stood covered in blood on an apron which was over his usual uniform .The Grim man then spoke once more to his kage.

''Yes that is not all Tsunade sama but it would appear the Tsuchikage has had envoys communicating with Cloud who has already taken over some of their old bases from the Third ninja world war .The have been clearing out the vagrants and bandits that had taken them over and began pushing on a rampant path towards us they have bases established twenty miles form Shimogakure''s border and just past Yugakure the Land of hot water .''

Hearing this Tsunade's eyes winded and she said.

''Anbu I need Shikakku Narai n here yesterday retrieve him now!"'

''Hai Hokage sama.''

Said an Anbu that briefly appeared in the room before disappearing the Hokage of the leaf village angrily growled as she pounded her fist in the desk making the desk made from the wood of the own first Hokage splinter where she hit it slightly.

'Shit she is pissed I can understand it but to break the very wood made by the first Hokage Lady fifth really is a monster in her own right.'

He thought while Tsunade was thinking.

'Damn it we need to counter them immediately! Fuck I wish we had some means any means of getting the knowledge of what they're doing but all attempts to penetrate their advanced have failed Kami dam nit we need a miracle right no-WHAT THE FUCK!'

Thought the Hokage as a burst of smoke came from up above near her offices sealing and she caught sight of a toad from mt. Myboku who landed gracefully on her desk while the figure a man screaming a familiar scream she never thought she'd hear again fell his head hitting the side of the desk making him cry out again with a yell she knew all too well.

''God damn it Gama! I wasn't ready for that how could you just throw your master into the fire like that!?''

Smirking the toad said.

''Didn't you do the same with one of your own students a loud mouthed genin.''

Growlign Jiriaya stood up and said.

''I THREW NARUTO OFF THAT CLIFF SO HE COULD ACCESS THE BEASTS CHAKRA! THE NINE TAIELD FOX IS SELFISH!Mito noted that and Harshirama commented further saying it would take certain death for the fox to ever work with humans willingly! The Akatsuki were after Naruto I didn't know how much time I had left so I gave him a speed course on being a ninja.''

Shaking his head the toad said.

''Only you would do such a thing being willing to gamble with so much faith on your freshly acquired student .''

''JIRIAYA YOU DID WHAT!?''

''Hime don't' kill me I'm sorry far more then when I peaked at you all those years ago!''

He cried and the woman paused from her verbal tirade.

''H-h-how Jiraiya those hot springs closed down after the owner died they were the only ones who knew I had Inochi Yamanka's father block the memories from your mind so if you ever went into a drunken state you would never say how could this be ?A-Aare you really alive?''

The kage asked with trepidation and the man rose a grin on his face as he began to sway his head around in a circle and thrust out his arm.

''Fear not Tsunade Hime! Nothing can claim the great Jiraiya 's life so soon! Not when there are so many more women to see and works of Art to write never will the Great Jiraiya leaves his works unfinished so soon! For I am the Talented writer the Great and Gallant Jiraiya!"'

Said the man finishing his dance atop Gama who groaned and shook his head Tsunade wanted to clobber the toad sage while Ibiki still seemed to be in shock .However both were pulled from their thoughts as Jiraiya began to hack and coughed causing a splotch of blood to hit the ground and instantly Tsunade was up to him her hands glowing green with medical chakra as she did.

''Jiriaya!''

Grunting in pain the Toad sage opened his eyes after the wave of pain hit him and said.

'"Sorry Hime I haven't fully recovered Nagato's black rods really hurt even though only two of them impaled me. ''

''Impaled !Jiraiya that fight was months ago! The Akatsuki had declared war on the hidden villages since then! However they've retreated to the shadows and both Stoen are moving towards our doorstep!''

Hearing thsithe Toad sage sighed and said.

''I know I sent some shadow cloens to reestablish my spy network however luckily enough one of my informants managed to keep the ring together he knew a lot about what I was doing and who was involved so he was able to keep them all together I really need to thank my editor for that when I get able to face to face. But in the meantime Tsunade I need to know what happened more importantly where's Naruto I'm so proud of him he surpassed me Tsunade hime he's truly surpassed me!''

The man said with chuckle and a wince which soon began to fade however at the look of shock and then trepidation the toad sage was not just curious but worried.

''Tsunade why do you have that look on your face? It's the same one that was on your face when Dan and Nawaki died Tsuande?''

Hearing this Ibiki said nothing but slowly moved closer to the two fearing what the toad sage might do and Tsunade sighed before saying.

''I sent him on a mission without telling him Jiriaya and …I think I need to tell you the full details of it now before we say anything else.''

Hearing this the toad sage sighed but nodded saying.

''Fine so tell me what mission is the brat on now an A-rank to earth country?Or a B rank gathering allies to help us fight huh Tsunade which is it?''

Sighing the woman said to him.

''Neither but a before I say this I need you to promise me you will help the leaf and work with Ibiki and the others commanding our responses regardless .''

Hearing this shocked the man and he was about to reply with a joke but his teammates face instead garnered a sigh and a nod.

'' Yes Hime you have my word.''

''Good but before I tell you this you have to promise to tlel me how you survived? Do you have any idea what you put me through when I thought you were dead?''

The Senju for a Hokage said and at this she got sighing from the Toad sage as he said.

''Well it was a jutsu developed by sensei sort of an advanced body flicker but one that leaves a clone in place a special clone that well it's close to kinjutsu but it takes an enemy ninjas dead body and makes it into a henged form that looks and acts like you due to you also making a shadow clone and having it use a combination transformation filled with enough chakra to take a single solid blow .This enabled me to escape from Nagato who was so focused at that time with all of his paths looking at my impaled body that he didn't see or sense me leave via a very chakra minimal body flicker.''

''YOU PULLED AN OROCHIMARU!''

Wincing at what he heard the man could only sigh and say.

''I used a jutsu sensei had passed down from the second Hokage your grand uncle Tsunade please don't be angry I know you believe life after death should be sacred but I had little choice! Besides I paid a price for my actions look Tsunade hime look at my stomach and chest.''

The man said and she opened his shirt which was missing the red vest he so commonly worn it was covered n dirt and some grime the hokage however ripped it open and was shocked to see two holes.

''Jiraiya how did this happen!?One of these wounds is infected!''

Jiraiya winced and chuckled before wincing in pain as the woman quickly set her hands on these parts of the man and he said.

''Sorry Tsunade hime the jutsu transfers part of the damage to the wielder whatever would be none lethal after the shadow clone is dispersed the henge sticks to the body via a seal the user places on the corpse. However I took part of the damage from the shadow clone jutsu ordinarily it wouldn't be fatal however I managed to get Gamariki who can sink fairly well with Ma the toad elder Shira and while not as powerful as her and her husbands jutsu I also managed to get Fukashika sama to make one of his own Genjtusu to layer on top of it the experience created form it was real Tsunade very real. It was on the same level as the Kurama clans Kekkai genkai sensei wasn o slouch neither was your uncle Tobirama when it came to Genjtusu however I had to get three toads skilled in Genjutsu to add up to it as I haven o talent for the art myself.'''

Hearing this the Senju was shocked completely shocked form her grand uncle making such a jutsu to her own sensei having learned it and passed it down to Jiraiya however she could only say.

''I'm glad for it Jiraiya but what took you so long to come home?''

She asked and the man sighed saying.

''I was in a coma the shock form the jutsu nearly knocked me out after I body flickered I had to move I managed to make it past the border before passing out .I ended up in village being taken care of by a young girl and her grandmother, it lasted a while apparently all the way up until some rain ninja attacked the village, I was in one of the houses when they came they saw me as a helpless old man tried to strike me down. However you know me Tsunade hime I'm never one to stay down long like how when Orochimaru tried to prank me back for taking his clothes and replacing them with a waitress outfit. I jumped up and kicked him across the field when I was exhausted.

I was more than strong enough to fight back against a few genin and a chunnin. Waking up through my sixth sense and knocking the leader out I beat the ninjas back away from the village though I had to kill them Tsunade .I couldn't have Nagato learn about me being alive that soon I was only one country over at the border between Rain and Fang country. The people were very grateful land gave me enough supplies to make it back and I had decided to get away quick paying a carriage in a nearby town to get moving. I was tired hungry and I didn't' have my full strength I waited moving slowly till I got closer to fire country where I summoned Gama and here I am. Now what has happened with Naruto tell me he didn't' do something stupid this time or foolhardy to cause an incident though he wouldn't be my apprentice and following in my footsteps if he didn't.''

Said the man as he let out a hearty laugh this time without pain or blood however at this Tsunade sighed then said to her teammate.

''No but I definitely did I shouldn't have done it but with the massive pressure from Stone and Cloud as well as the council I did what I thought was best.

Hearing this form his teammate Jiraiya said.

''And that was?''

''Banished Naruto from the village because the Raikage his brother and several Cloud ninja met me ,him and several other ninja at a neutral location and proclaimed Naruto to be the killer of several of his ninja. It didn't help that the Tsuchikage was there with several of his ninja I managed to convince them to let us come back to the village and I had Naruto take a few hours break before having the council meetings and having him come to my office with his teammates in it.''

Hearing this Tsunade looked p and saw Jiraiya 's face go blank it held no emotion the only indication he was alive was his breath and the trembling he did .And then without warning he let out a scream that breached the buildings confines as he yelled his chakra flaring and a burst of anger induced chakra flared outwards making several of the Anbu come out with their swords and Ibiki quickly pull out a kunai as he yelled.

''YOU DID WHAT!"'

Tsunade sighed as she knew just knew this was going to make her dip into her extra secret stash of gift sake she had hidden in a scroll away from Shizune.


	11. Chapter 11

'In hindsight I doubt I could have expected this but I have to say I am glad all things considered .'

Thought the leader of Koshiro village to himself as he walked the streets of his home village the town seemed to be in good spirits again. The fear of the bandits invading with their strength lent to their ally had dissipated immensely with the arrival of their new one the people of Jing. Which made the man sigh as he wondered just how it would work out for him in the regards of things to come .

''If you keep thinking so hard the gears in your head will burst and fragment into your skull.''

Sighing the man said to his long time friend.

''Ah Masa it's good to see you again so have you come to recount the past or discuss the present?''

Asked the man and his old friend snorted.

''No to request that me and my nephew head to Jing he wishes to see this place that we've allied with and if possible see if there is anything he wishes to learn as the school hear only goes so far as to teach the basics. He wishes to look at Jing for a possible way to have a profession rather than just be a farmer like the majority of people here.''

Hearing this Jan-Sei sighed and nodded giving her his permission as he said.

''Very well if you use anything noteworthy please tell me.''

Hearing this the old woman responded with a smirk before leaving the room making Jan-Sei sigh.

''I really need to have one of the people on the boat be one of my own men I need to know the truth about our allies I have a feeling there is much more then I would ordinarily suspect going on there.''

He said to himself getting a messenger to call the captain of the guards with a new mission to give.

Konohagakure

Knock Knock!

''Coming! Coming! Ah there you are you're Kagumi's teacher Iruka san correct?''

''Yes I am may I come in miss Yano?''

Pulling back on the door the thin woman with her hair tied in a bun said.

''Of course of course come on in I just finished a batch of tea for your visit Kagumi said you wanted to meet me to tell me about something of importance for her classes.''

Nodding the Chunnin teacher was let into the modest home which had a great amount of care and effort put into it and sighed at what he was going to have to say as she talked.

''So how is my Kagumi doing in your class and what seems to be the problem you called me about?''

Sighing the man pondered his options and quickly decided on his course of action and said.

''Mr.s Ukane there is no easy way to say this however I believe you like all parents have a right to know I have begun to inform a few parents of this your the fourth house I've been to so far so I ask you to remain calm and do not take any drastic action for at least three more days alright can I have your word for you to do this?"'

Asked the man and it shocked the mother of said student however she sighed and said.

''It must be very bad and it doesn't have much to do with my daughters performance does it?''

She asked and the man shook her head she sighed and muttered.

''My father was a ninja he had a similar look on his face when he had to tell us something unpleasant like him going on a longer term mission .Very well you have my word Morino san or would you prefer I call yo uIruka?''

''Iruka please and I'm sorry Mrs. Ukane but in all honesty I think you should know your daughter is one of the finest up in coming ninja we have especially considering only your father was a ninja and she started the academy late. However I must tell you that the Konohagakure council has decided on a plan not even veteran ninja can stomach and is reminiscent of the Third ninja world war .''

Hearing this the woman seemed confused and slightly terrified.

''You mean there going to throw her in the front line? That's horrible! This is why you came to talk to me to have her pulled out of being a ninja?''

Sighing Iruka wrestled with his emotions before remembering what Saisu Kamono said to him and then said.

''No however I do not believe it is possible for her to be a ninja of the leaf village especially when the higher ups wish to throw out a large portion of their ninja forces into literal suicide vests designed to explode at our enemies.''

Hearing this shock and horrified the woman and Iruka hated to tlel her it as the woman no doubt thought of her daughter beign made to run at said foes with an explosive tag vest on.

''W-W-What d-d-d-d- w-w-we need to do to escape?

Sighing the man handed her a scroll and said to her.

'Show this to a ninja at the forest of death at Two fifty am and you will be let in there will be a means for us to smuggle all the civilians who come with us to the place where we will be travelling on a boat to another nation one not embroiled in the war between us and Cloud and Stone.''

''Thank you Iruka san thank you so much my daughter is all I have left her father died in the Sand Sound Invasion the sound ninjas killed him .''

She said and Iruka felt his heart go out to the woman more and he sighed and was completely shocked as she hugged him hugging her back a bit awkwardly the chunnin teacher could saw nothing as the Audburn woman cried thankfully into his shoulder he just knew it was going to be a very long day.

Kusagakure-Current time.

A hard edge was what could be described the best as the ninja before them looked at them with a smirk and the blood of all the Grass ninja let up with fury the leader of them a man with a small high set nose ,sharp eyes and a very thin frame spoke his voice hard with a nedge and his body letting lose very controlled potent killing intent.

''What do you want Stone ninja?''

Smirking the ninja in front of him was a ninja the man wanted to gut sincerely but knew he would be hunted to the rest of his days if he did and his superiors would be angry for it as well making him a rogue ninja. The ninja in question who elicited such feelings merely shook his head.

''Still bitter about us staying for that little vacation back then huh? I was just a Chunnin back then too I remember fighting several of your Jonin tell me have they improved our villages training since then.''

Several ninjas stepped forward their rage nearly overtaking their actions but their leader raised a hand up stopping them cold as his killing intent focused solely on the Stone ninja the only sign of him feeling it being the frown which now marred is face which garnered no response from the Grass ninja leader save him talking.

''We do not want to be here neither your group nor my own Kitsuchi son of the Tsuchikage my superiors have given me terms to give to you we know your warring with the leaf again. Doing so despite having S ranked ninja your village hired turn on you and try to capture your Jinchurikki during a mission. We do not wish for unwanted aggression between our villages so these terms should suffice for us to break our non aggression pact with the Leaf.''

He said simply his bald head glistening slightly in the noon day sun as he moved his arm and tossed the scroll lat the Stone ninja who caught it then opened it walking up briskly as he did reading the terms given he rolled up it up then looked the man in the eye and said.

''So your village is kindly bending over again good it makes things a lot easier for us these terms will work just fine for my old man buddy so nice to know we've got a nice mount to ride us to the leaf villages gates.''

''Damn you Kitsuchi one of these days you'll meet your match and one be so lucky.''

The man said to him and the son of the Tsuchikage took the scroll and put it in the pouch on the back of his belt he then motioned to his ninja who disappeared then disappeared in a blue dropping a scroll l of his own as he did which the grass ninja picked p and saw it was a non-aggression pact. Sighing the grass ninja picked p then turned to his men and said to them.

''Come we must take this back to the Grass Fruit Group immediately.''

''Hai Jokan sama.''

Said the grass Chunnin the multiple scarf wearing ninja disappearing in body flickers with their leader sighing and disappearing in a burst of flame as he disappeared.

Current Time-Hospital.

''He hasn't' said a word to anyone he hasn't' even looked at the nurse once Lady Tsunade.''

Said Shizune to her master and mother figure who cursed under her breath.

''This is bad Jiraiya 's never hit this level of anger before only after Orochimaru defected did he feel that bad.''

Shizune winced hearing this and sighed looking at her mentor and the woman groaned.

'"I know Shizune I know you were pissed your slap and ranting are all I need to know that what I did was wrong but the Raikage demanded Naruto pay for what he did and he threatened war to do it at a time when Stone was all too happy to give it to them. Fire country looked like we were going to go into a recession the boats of several prominent trading houses went missing and threatened to bankrupt them and send the economy into flux Shizune.''

Sighing the woman could see her mentor didn't' like the choice she made but had made it and would nto let her guilt her about it .

''I know you made a hard choice Tsunade but you choice Naruto over the village even he being as forgiving as he is would have hard time forgiving you especially since you didn't explain the so called mission not capture the real assassin in the blood prison.''

Tsunade rubbed her forehead n frustration she didn't' want to admit it to no one not Jiraiya or Shizune but she had panicked the idea of all her grandfather and clans efforts what nearly all of them had fought for and she had made her choice .Though that didn't' mean she had to like it or have people bringing it up repeatedly .To her it was done and she wished she didn't' do it but that didn't mean she wanted to be judged by those closest to her so much about it especially when she was the damn one with the kage hat making the tough harsh choices.

''Monitor him Shizune I don't' want him straining himself .''

'"I will Tsunade sama but you should see him it would make him feel better even if he's angry at you , you shouldn't leave it like this between you two .''

Sighing the woman headed into the room then let out a cry.

'' Jiraiya what the fuck do you think you're doing!''

She said as the Toad sage froze her turned and sighed saying.

''Finding my apprentice and checking on my spy network Tsunade .''

"'Havey ou losty oru mind!You had over forty seven improperly healed njuries!I head to break some of the stuff Nagato wrecked and reset the bones! That corpse jutsu didn't' just give you those two holes in your chest you know!''

Jiraiya let out a dismissive snort and immediately regretted as she grabbed him then flung him into the bed and shook him roughly repeatedly.

''Damn it Jiraiya when will you ever act your age this is serious you need to rest!''

At this the man said.

''No Tsunade! This is more important I failed Minato and Kushina once! I don't' need to do it again that brat needs my help I failed to give it to him properly relying on sensei to make sure he was safe but I can't do that now. No he still needs training even if he beat Nagato there's still the Akatsuki I mean Seven S ranked missing ninjas is al to more then he can handle!''

''Six Deidara was believed to have died fighting someone though were unsure if he really died at that point in that forest there was massive damage.''

Hearing this the man groaned and said.

''He needs my help hime you let him go off on his own after that little stunt at the blood prison I probably would have took off too I mean for god's sake how did you avoid having him wind up a missing ninja?''

Sighing she shook her head and sia.d

''Naruto helped save a relative of the fire daimyo Naho from being kidnapped he fought extremely hard for her against a ninja who specialized in fighting and killing kekkai genkai based ninja and killed fourteen Uchiha of varying ages in the field by himself Sadai of the Stone cloak.''

Hearing this Jiraiya said.

''Oh right the missing ninja from Stone damn so that's why he didn't' get thrown in the bingo book , still Tsunade I need to make sure he's alright cant' I just have the toads reverse summon him ?''

Hearing this the Kage's eyes winded and she cursed herself and yelled.

''YES DO IT NOW!''

Sighing Jiraiya gathered his chakra and cursed but reacted reflexively when he caught a soldier pill thrown at him he sighed and opened is mouth but she said.

''You can do a jutsu without straining your injuries just do it slowly and carefully Jiraiya.''

Sighing the Toad sage nodded then did his hand seals and summoned a tiny green frog and he said.

''Tell the elders to summon themselves hear Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima.''

Nodding the toad disappeared and fulfilled it's task as not long afterwards two puffs of smoke appeared and two familiar voices spoke.

''Jiriaya boy! You sure do pick the worst times to call us we were having dinner!''

Said the green toad while his wife added.

''Yes and now all my hard work will be cold !You foolish boy what's got into you this time?''

She asked and the toad sage sighed.

''Ma Pa I know this is a lot to ask but I must ask you to reverse summon Naruto here it's important he's here he could be curcial to everything stopping Akatsuki ,Beating back Stoen and Cloud and on top of this I need to make up for failing him as a godfather.''

Hearing this the two toads who had been listening to each other nodded and then without warning both said.

''No!"'

Hearing this shocked the toad sage and Tsunade but Jiriaya asked in a yell.

''Why Not!?''

Sighing Pa shook his head as Shima said.

''Jiraiya! You want to drag him back here after how this village treated him!?If Gama didn't tell us you were severely injured I'd smack you for it!"'

At this Fukasaku said.

''I'd put my cane to your head boy! But I must instead tell you this there is a conflict of interest , Naruto has invoked the right of non-intervention and we must respect his wishes as a summoner of the toads.''

Hearing this shocked the man greatly and Tsuande asked.

''Is it like the slugs own contract of clause of non-intervention?''

Hearing this Pa nodded and Fukasaku told them.

''Yes once invoked we cannot circumvent the will of one of our summoners to another it is how it works we cannot force Naruto to be brought here against his will and let me tell you Jiraiya being brought here is against his will.''

''But Pa I know Tsuande made a hard choice and I am angry that she made such a decision and executed it so poorly but I want to make it up to him not as a ninja of the leaf but as his sensei.''

Sighing the Toad sage looked at his wife who coughed into her hand and said.

''Jiraiya in this case we would be able to take him a single message but that is it so choose your words quite wisely as if misspoken will be your last.''

She said as her husband added on.

''He is someplace you would not think to look Jiraiya chan

''We would have to tell him of your intentions Jiraiya but I do not think the fact that your alive would be met kindly .Naruto sees the Leaf as a place that has taken every hope he's put on them and shattered them. Naruto sees the village as a place that does not appreciate, see the value in him ,or even wants his presence in any longer ; you throwing him away to the blood prison with no explanation while his teammates watched placed the straw on the pile that broke the camel's back.''

Hearing this the man sighed then said.

''Very well then if I haven o time I will say them now.''

Sighing Fukasaku said to them.

''You must give your words now Jiraiya for if we leave you may never ask for this again.''

Hearing this Jiriaya sighed the full weight of what this meant bore and weighed heavily upon his shoulders however after a single sigh he looked up with fire in his eyes and a determination both had sorely missed seeing as he said.

''Very well then like my ninja career this is a door or die situation and I will do my best not to have my only chance to connect to my godson again dying here they are my words the first ones to reconnect with my godson or the last I may ever get to have spoken to him from me.''

And so the toad sage began his message and within a short time the toad sage departed leaving the Sannins to wonder just what sort of response they would get from the blonde .

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone I hope everyone is still enjoying the story I know there are still several questions unanswered and I will try my best to clear them up .I'm sorry if the chapters won't come out as often I live in the South East and College classes have just started where I live. I hope everyone has a wonderful day and I will try my best to keep this story alive until completion peace and goodbye for now.**


	12. Chapter 12

'This must be what heaven feels like I've never really been at this much peace.'

Thought the blonde as he stood on the balcony to his quarters and sighed contently as he overlooked the ever growing state of Jing he could see the road which moved out through the various housing and made its way to the different districts.

The blonde's eyes caught the sights of the docks where ships moved back and forth in their usual pattern several guard junks. That were moving with the merchant ships from Jing and it's trade partners Joshiro village as well as the Land of Tea with others soon to follow. He had seen the numbers the Minister of trade a Stone ninja and the brother to a member of the Silver Oyster Group named Taketsuchi had brought him and they looked good very good .

'If everything goes according to my plan or Taketsuchi's projections if things get bad we'll still be growing more than either of us had initially expected and from the message I've gotten form Yakumo chan that she gave to one of my few remaining shadow clones in the elementals they will be coming with a number of people soon as well. It's a good thing I ordered the Building Construction divison to organize some workers for more projects in expanding.'

He thought as he had really failed to realize just how useful and helpful earth Ninjutsu was in creating the land that was now making new land for the ever expanding state to thrive on.

''Naruto where are you?''

Hearing this he turned and smiled saying.

''Over here Sasame chan Ryuzetsu left early so you can come and talk freely.

Chuckling a bit she said to him.

''I think I will get dressed first but I'm surprised she was willing to take the couch for me to sleep with you tonight.''

She said and the blonde said.

''I know I talked to her about this well about my clan and she said she understood and needed help to resurrect her own clan she figures that any children we all have together can take each other's clan names to boost our numbers. Especially since she says there's a likely chance we won't be the only ones in this group though I don't think what she says is likely to happen.'

The blonde said as he counted himself lucky to have one great girlfriend let alone two however hearing this Sasame sighed and said.

''You really don't know what women are willing to do for love or the possibility of a love filled life do you Naruto?''

Hearing this the blonde said.

''Hey what's that supposed to mean?''

Smirking the Fuma said back to him .

''Oh nothing it's just my cousin was right some men really are clueless to the true nature of women's hearts sometimes.''

Hearing this he said.

''Oh yeah well I know when I kiss you like this and this it drives you crazy especially when I nibble here.''

Said the blonde kissing her at her neck in three spots making her shiver and then moan as he nibbled on her ear a slight bit .The blonde was then shocked but less then than the first time as he was grabbed and thrown on the bed which was to the left of the balcony he laughed as the Fuma pounced on him nd two began to kiss enjoying the presence of each other al lover again.

Minsitry of Sea Main Office.

Numishura Mizura sighed as he looked over the reports for the ships and at the sailor in front of him who was clearly ab it nervous he smirked before stamping in and saying .

''Well everything appears to be in order request approved as long as the Akagi clan agrees you may bring these wares to the Land of Tea without problem. Though I do advise caution we have not had this many ships head out at once with this many wares .''

''I will thank you for approving the mission it will truly help my business flourish Lord Mizuhura?''

Waving the man off he said to him.

''My job is to ensure that maritime trade and fleets are both protected as much as possible the fact that it benefits not only you but Jing is a fact. However your people are citizens of the state they deserve protection from the dangers of the sea as much as possible and I will as long as I hold this post make sure such a thing happens as long as I can with our fleet.''

He said and the trader bowed before taking leave making the man sigh and take out a flask of water and begin to drink before letting out a loud satisfying breath though he nearly dropped it as he heard.

''Drinking this early Mizhura?''

Cursing he looked at the woman who said who had a smirk on her face and smirked back saying.

''No but I might consider it with you here now so what do you need Ryuzetsu?''

Hearing this the kunoichi in question groaned a bit before sighing and replying.

''Not much one of my agents needs a lift their boat goat trashed on their mission and they need it to come and pick them up.''

Hearing this the man sighed and smiled saying.

''Sure one ship coming up so you and blondie have good time last night?''

Blushing a bit the woman sighed then said to the man .

''No it was Sasame's turn last night I bowed out for her to have the night to her new boyfriend besides for this kind of relationship to work we need to share singularly.''

Hearing this the man raised an eyebrow but said.

''OK I don't' know why he can use the shadow clone jutsu so you shouldn't have to be alone and he could have twice as much fun.''

Said the man with a slight green and Ryuzetsu gave him a quick slap to the head.

''Naruto said he doesn't want to do that because he didn't' want us to think he didn't care enough to give us both our time with him alone. Especially since he only wants to do it when he's heading form the city for diplomacy or other reasons. Besides he wants to get to know us himself personally and that sort of requires you to talk face to face.''

Sighing the man said.

''The jutsu transfers memories though but whatever you're going to use it regardless and then you won't be as snippy now give this to my secretary and she will send the orders to the docks where a ship will pick them up.'' Said Mizuhura with Ryuzetsu saying back to him in a more down to earth tone.

''Yes yes I know thank you this is the first time one of my men have lost their ship thank you for your help and I think I'll bring up some more of the benefits of shadow clones that way Naruto will be less reluctant and we each can have him to sleep with at night.''

She said as she left the man gave slight snort and though with a smirk.

'Suuuure you will and not with multiple versions of him , right either way the boss will be happy they will be happy and she won't come down here to trade barbs as often especially when I've got all this damn paperwork! I really need to get Naruto to teach me that jutsu it'll cut down this shit quick.'

Mizuhura thought as he stamped the ordered got up and walked to his secretary and handed her the order which she nodded too before pressing a button which sent a buzzer signal to a horn In the mail posts office to send someone to collect the message.

Konohagakure-Forest of Death .

'You know in hindsight I really should have question coming into this place after signing a guilt free death waiver all those years ago.'

Thought Kiba Inuzuka to himself his clan which was made up of over fifty Inuzuka with them the clans numbers had totaled at around seventy five ; after the Leaf crush and had risen to about ninety since then. Kiba shuddered as he remembered the argument had between his mother and her brother n law his father's brother who had been adopted into the clan when both his brother and Kiba 's mother had gotten engaged. And even though he was older than most Inuzukas were at his age he was given the ninken of an Inuzuka who died and became his partner excelling greatly at the clan related Ninken arts.

The man had wanted to stay in the leaf village and several members of the clan agreed with him so his mother had gotten a friend of her daughter's Tessai Togeito to put the clan members under a genjutsu when they threatened to tell what they knew to the higher ups in particular the Ninja elders and the Hokage.

Needless to say they had layered the genjutsu and Tsume said that her son had ended up hit with the jyuken during practice with his teammates and promptly both puked and shit himself when the clan was having their meeting which was why they could not remember and she could because she had Hana's friend do it this way to avoid suspicion.

Needless to say the ninjas who had blacked out from the genjutsu didn't question their clan head and had gone on with their lives as usual , being completely unaware of the defection being planned out in the near future with the clan head and her loyal kinsmen leaving with her as the Inuzuka matriarch knew that if the clan lost their youngest members they would be in big trouble if the war got very heated and required their skills more in the field.

So for the good of her clan she took the clause all clans had put in when joining the leaf that if the Leaf unreasonably threatens the livelihood of the clans via their likely extinction the clans head could leave the village .Though the Third Hokage had tried to repeal such a law and Tobirama before him had been very against it wanting to add a clause for memory wipe Hashirama was firm in his keeping of it and sealed the seal which all clans swore their loyalty on a juinjutsu that passed down the generations with the clause of not revealing the leafs secrets to their enemies the five great Nations .

And though both Hokage's reluctantly accepted the emergence made it more of a moot point one which Tsume Inuzuka was going to exploit.

Needless to say Kiba was glad he had not chosen the opposite choice he did not like the idea of being thrown into a cannon fodder fight with the Jinchurikki of the eight tails holder and while some of the rookies believed Naruto was far too dangerous or a time bomb him and several others who he walked beside thought different.

''Yosh! Neji ! Kiba san! Soon we will be to our new home are you both as excited as I am to see this place!?"'

He asked and Neji said a bit annoyed as the other ninja made shhh sounds.

''Lee perhaps you should use a bit less energy we are trying to sneak out of the village and given what I know it will definitely be harder then we'd like .Especially given the fact that we have to carefully sneak out of the barrier otherwise the barrier team will recognize something is wrong.''

Said the Hyuga his head covered by a headband one which he longed to remove to show himself for who he was completely without shame or a headband to block his head. He sighed as he thought of his cousin Hinata and how she had refused to leave the village she had even gone as far to cal lit treason and that he was deserting the main branch who had done so much for him before trying to apologize to him .

Flashback –Hyuga compound.

'I didn't' mean to say that! I-I'm just so lost without Naruto kun!I can't do anything without him inspiring me!''

He had sighed and said to her.

''Hinata your my cousin and I love you but don't you think that maybe just maybe your affection for Naruto maybe a crush have you ever tried to tell him how you feel?''

''NO!I CAN NEVER TELL HIM!I-I m-m-mean Neji nii san it would be a very bad idea I will love him from afar until he is Hokage then I can be with him when he's a strong famous ninja who will bring prestige to the clan.''

Hearing that had shocked the Hyuga heirs cousin greatly and he had suspected more was at play however he knew the look on Hinata's face ,and what it meant so he had motioned to Tessai Togeito to work his genjutsu on the heiress who promptly fell asleep into a multitude of bad dreams. The Hyuga branch member hated to do this but he knew his cousin was going to tell having grown up alongside her .He knew the variations of her guilty looks and knew that one said that she had known something, she just had to tell her father and he knew that while the man cared for his family thanks to the Hyuga elders he would do his duty to the village second and the clan first .Knowing this and what happened when the Hyuga elders influenced his father's decision crying out over the Byakugan after the Cloud ambassador had been killed the young man did not wish to tempt fate and see what kind of reaction his uncle would have had .Which was why when the young Hyuga had finished he waited until it was time to leave to apply the seal to his head , in the middle of the night with everyone sleeping and was shocked when another scroll appeared .Then after unsealing it he had a large pile of similar seals in front of him within the bathroom sink.

Neji then knew what the mysterious one who had arranged the migration from the leaf was offering to his branch clan members and found the nearest one he knew wanted to overthrow the shackles of the Hyuga clan his cousin Kokuro who then began to gather every branch member save a scant few more loyal to the main branch and the mass unsealing had begun and not long after the clan had come to the forest of death to escape.

End Flashback.

Hearing this Lee sheepishly bowed then said.

''Sorry Neji I did not think that through but Yosh! It is a shame Tenten and Guy sensei would not understand neither would the others I had expected them to be more understanding.''

Hearing this the Hyuga sighed and Kiba frowned while Akamaru growled a little. The Inuzuka then replied to his friend in a rough tone of voice detailing his frustration.

''What did you expect Lee I mean you me and Neji are some of the ones Naruto's helped out a lot I didn't forget how Naruto helped me with Akamaru when he went out of control and how good a friend he's been. I mean I wasn't exactly the smartest in class but Naruto tried his best to get the Third Hokage of all people to help me! And he's always done right by others but the village is selfish man I mean they wanted to throw kids the same age as we were in the academy and some younger against a Jinchurikki man you remember how we heard about Naruto having a strange red chakra I know my mom told me about it when I asked her stating the Third Hokage made a law which after his death the council tried to repeal about talking about Naruto's burden she didn't' tell me outright said I had to figure it out but when I went to the library. Hey ! Don't look at me like that I had to know I found out the Kyubbi the giant Nine tailed fox and other tailed beasts have it I was shocked but Naruto was keeping us alive I went back to her and she said what did I think I knew about sealing and the fourth was an expert in it so I said he probably shoved the fox into Naruto's chakra coils to choke it and keep it there mom laughed p a storm but said I was very close to being right and properly explained the basics of sealing she learned from her own Jonin sensei when it came to chakra.''

Hearing this Lee said to him .

''Yosh! Your mother truly burns with the flames of Youth! I had asked Guy sensei and his response was most unfortunate he said Naruto's flames of youth burn bright but are dangerous he spoke with great sadness and some anger when he did. I think he does not like Naruto's tenant but has few problems with him he is umm indifferent you would say.''

Neji sighed and added on to the statement.

''And Tenten is flat out nervous ,scared and sees Naruto as a potential threat because of the Akatsuki chasing him she's always been the one to focus on the most danger.''

Neji said while Kiba snorted and said to them.

''Sounds like fear I know her favorite uncle died in the Kyubbi attack as well as her mother I think she just likes Naruto as a person but doesn't want to be his friend you know I think she honestly sees it as a business thing from what you say meaning she's got no problem with the village if it says throw Naruto at someone twice his age and strength who happens to be a Jonin.''

The Inuzuka said rolling his eyes and both former members of Team Guy winced as she did say something to that affect when she wondered why the blonde struggled so much in the Chunnin exams with that kind of power.

Lee hearing this said.

''It is most said Tenten and Guy sensei's flames of youth have dampened but I do not doubt that where we go there will be youthful people for us to live with and start anew!"'

The taijutsu using ninja said with a nice guy smile and Kiba laughed while Neji smiled and the Inuzuka said.

''Mom's with the clan further ahead but damn I've got to say Lee I think she'd like having you as her student maybe even an apprentice she knows a few things about the strong fist and she could teach you about some other fighting styles she knows.''

Kiba added and the bowl haired ninja felt his happiness increase tenfold then a ninja ahead of them stopped the group at a clearing where several groups of ninja were already gathered. The younger ninja of the rookie twelve noticed that

The Inuzuka Clan head as well as Kurama Clan head was standing talking to a branch member Neji knew to be his cousin Koseki with Anko Mitarashi and Iruka Umino also with them. While many of the civilian and several Tokubetsu Jonin some Jonin and more numerous Chunnin and genin with the most being the civilians who were a part of the groups getting ready to depart.

Anko Mitarashi turned her group clearly done and said.

'"All right everyone! Boys and Girls were getting ready to depart for all the civilians were going to have to seal you or put you In the equivalent of a house sized suit case in these scrolls there are some heaters battery powered ones so you should be fine until we get to the boats which will take about two hours. Once were there we'll release all of you and make our way to our destination if you got any questions just ask one of your group leaders for the answers we leave in a few minutes after everyone sealed alright!?''

The crowd responded positively and the ninjas sighed as the group leaders began to pass out scrolls and the civilians began to be laid down one at a time and sealed not the scrolls it would be a bit hectic as the nervousness of being out in the forest with time burning was strong. However the plan should have been full proof though Iruka felt he had to ask.

''Do you think all the elemental clones and shadow clones will be enough to throw off the barriers?''

Sighing the Kurama clan head answered first.

''We can only hope Iruka san this plan has been well thought out clearly whoever has offered us this chance has a very intricate way of thinking.''

Tsume Inuzuka responded to what he said with her own statement.

''if it doesn't we'll know when the Anbu come with several Jonin and the Hokage if they figure it out.''

Nodding Iruka gulped at the prospect while the Hyuga Branch leader Kokuro looked resolved and said.

''Then we will fight them off and make it to freedom through fighting for it both me and my kin are no longer caged birds and we will not become such again after we have just received our freedom tonight!''

Many Hyuga cheered lightly catching themselves before they revealed themselves while several other ninja gave their own modest sounds of agreement. It was liberty or death in the minds of many of the ninja as they did not want to be thrown to the wolves of Stone and Clouds best just to spitefully kill their Jinchurikki in a certain death mission looking for trouble rather than defending and countering it.

It was sentiment that the leader of these groups couldn't help both echo and respect from them.


	13. Chapter 13

Konohagakure-(Mornign After the Immigration)

Panic Sheer panic and massive blame was being passed around the inside of the leafs strategic meeting hall a place where the Third Hokage established to hold emergency council meetings. Which ironically enough was hidden within the hallways of the Hokage's building storage area where seemingly nothing but the old dusted copies of vast bureaucratic scrolls , which lay forgotten and more often than note looked at to come through the vast number of agreements the leaf made with other villages and factions, to bring up in some matter of diplomacy or when a clause of an agreement was violated.

However the room also served another purpose to any observer especially Tsunade 's secretary Shizune it seemed as if her master was having a normal meeting within the council meeting room however the truth of the matter was far different as all the people in that room were clones shadow clones the Hokage made to act like their originals.

In reality what no one but those who served at the top of the leafs military government knew was that military meetings and emergency meetings were only held in one spot a place ingeniously made possible by the Second Hokage's brilliant thinking and the Uzumaki clans fuinjutsu. And that was with

The use of fuinjutsu a slightly less common and seemingly useless addition an already present form of fuinjutsu a two way sealing scroll the size of the scroll of seals. And inside of said scroll in a more regal Senju style wooden office with finely crafted chairs made from her grandfather's own Wood style Ninjutsu. And if she had to be honest with herself she knew just knew this meeting was going to make her run for the big marking that said **Unseal** along the wall right behind the table . With the first one to say anything coherent being Inoichi Yamanaka.

''Hokage sama this is a critical problem with so many ninja disappearing at once from the village in the middle of the night. It shows a severe error in our security and we have no idea what happened to said ninja in the first place.''

Hearing this a growl and a fist hit the table as the owner of the voice Yanbo Inzuka said.

''Bah! Tsume and her runt ran off !As well as the rest of the ninjas! They know about the plan damned bitch drove my brother off and now she's taken off with most of the clan damn it I should have known that wasn't' a bad dream last night.''

Hearing this the Hyuga clan head Hiashi raised an eyebrow before is eyes widened he cursed under his breath and said in a bone chilling voice in his role as clan head.

'' **Neji…** and the branch family..so Cloud did not take them in the middle of the night with some Elite Jonin no there was no fight so they must have deserted.''

The man said his voice being every bit the taskmaster he was when he normally trained his daughters or faced an enemy ninja in single combat and if he was honest he was enraged.

Oh he calmed down quick enough but his anger was still at the forefront of his mind especially since he had apologized to his nephew and treated him basically in his eyes like a son.

Hearing this Shikaku Nara jumped in.

''As troublesome as the situation before us is we've got bigger problems Jiraiya sama has reported to me and the Anbu commander that Cloud and Stone have made progress in their journeys further towards us and have established several bases with nearly thirty percent of their work done .''

Sighing the Toad sage who had been quiet up until now leaning against the wall opposite of the seal said to them.

''Not only that but thanks to me being cleared enough by the medic thank you for that Tsunade hime after three weeks of intensive care. I have managed to uncover meeting with my contacts via a clone that Iwagakure and Kusagakure have signed a non aggression pact.''

Hearing this the ninjas knew just what sort of preamble that was but Choza said it best.

''They're going to let Stone march straight towards us! They don't want a repeat of Stones occupation back then so they sold us out and broke our treaty.''

Hearing this Jiraiya sighed then nodded and said.

''Not only that but I've heard rumors about Orochimaru being on the move and Sasuke during said move trying to attack Orochimaru. But the man had managed to transfer into a body and had been into it for a week managing to escape. However I heard that the fight would have been very close with Orochimaru in such bad shape.''

Much to Tsunade's annoyance Koharu's response was instant.

''I see would it be possible to have a ninja trail him to uncover his actions and find out what it may take to subdue him and bring him to the village.''

Hearing this several members of the council were shocked though Tsunade scowled at this as well as Jiraiya while Homura looked at his teammate with a raised eyebrow and she looked at him and just blinked once with her left eyes making the man sigh and nod before saying as Tsunade prepared to speak.

''I agree Tsunade sama while the Uchiha has proven troublesome to our efforts having the Sharingan be retrieved and sperm extracted form him would be enough once implantation proceeds with volunteers to make them halt as the idea of us having Sasuke as well as a lien of sharingan may make them pause .The Uchiha clan is a founding clan of the village and hearing of a woman being pregnant with the Sharingan could halt their advance and make them think twice.''

At this Shikakku said.

'"Or make us look like were weak and clinging to the legacy of a clan who's protégé murdered his family members , and who's last member how remained loyal betrayed us and joined Orochimaru yes that definitely makes us look strong honorable elders.''

The man said in a matter of fact way which made Koharu narrow her eyes and Homura sigh figuring such a response would happen Tsunade banged the desk with her fist as the other clan members wished to argue and said.

''Enough if possible we will retrieve the traitor Sasuke for trial this is non-negotiable and you may see about extracting seed for the purpose of keeping the kekkai genkai alive, but not before this war is finished as Shikakku is right it will make us look weak and I will not have valuable medical ninjas that could be healing our ninja be do this, and be wasted on bringing back a treasonous clan we will not lose loyal ninja over this am I clear?''

The council agreed though she could see some of them did not like her opinion but agreed to it Koharu especially frowning and at this point Shibi Aburame jumped in.

''Jiraiya sama have you made any progress in bringing back your protégé and former student Naruto Uzumaki his retrieval would go a long way to helping the village recover. And I propose that once he is recovered we take the notes form Koharu san and implement a means to restore the Uzumaki clan .''

Hearing this shocked the entirety of the assembled council however both Jiraiya and Tsunade 's anger flared with Jiraiya saying in a clam dull tone.

'' **I hope you do not** **to imprison my godson and pupil when he left freely Aburame not only that but to breed him forcibly before imprisonment or execution I hope I've heard this wrong.''**

Jiraiya said his chakra pulsing fiercely and Tsunade once again decided to stop her rant before it could start as she glared at the Aburame clan head who showed the stoic side of thinking his clan was known for as he said carefully.

''No I meant to convince him to return or bring him back via some method non-forceful and convince him to restart the Uzumaki clan here after being a ninja .They were after all experts in sealing jutsu the main bane of Jinchurikki which both Stone and Cloud has and are willing to use on us.''

At this both Sannin calmed down and Tsunade sighed replying.

''Jiraiya has told me he has found a way to get a message to Naruto but nothing more whether or not he wishes to answer is up to him. However as for the starting of a new Uzumaki clan that would be up to Naruto Uzumaki only if it were to be in this village.''

Hearing this Koharu jumped in and said.

''Tsunade sama the boy is a very rough person when angry perhaps having your student speak to him would help them both as she has been very different since he left.''

Tsunade sighed that much was true as her student had thrown herself deeper in her ninja training , and duties as a medic as well as kunoichi with her having spoke of bringing both Naruto and Sasuke back by force if she had to. It was both heartening as the girl reminded her of herself at such an age but disheartening as Sakura seemed to be going through what she had when it came to her team being broken up.

However at this Tsunade intervened and said to her.

''Naruto is only an angry person when these matters go far out of hand but mostly when it involved traitors in some way shape or fashion Koharu san and I can name several examples Mizuki, Kabuto, Sabiru are the first three all ninja who you sponsored n some way shape or form Koharu and Naruto beat each cone when they betrayed the leaf village.''

Said the Hokage much to Koharu's frustration as she had sponsored all three only for them to turn out to be major disappointments and traitors.

Jumping in at this point Jiraiya said to the council.

''Look this matter with Naruto and the Uzumaki clans revival can be discussed later in the meantime I have the skill to take on and possibly contain the Four tails Roshi of Stone though it will be difficult as he has a great deal of control over his beast and his kekkai genkai. As for the Raikage's brother he would be immensely difficult to take on as the man has completely mastered his tailed beast and has years of training under his belt whether or not I'd wind that fight is up In the air alone with Jonin support it might be doable with me coming out in one piece.''

Hearing this Shikkaku said.

'"Either way it's less troublesome then the plan the elders put forth and would not involve us sacrificing a massive amount of our numbers like both their plan and mine called for to stall or in their plans case stop the Jinchurikki.''

Hearing this Hiashi added on to the man's statement.

''Yes it should not be as difficult this war is winnable however I suggest we invite some other wandering clans to the village and have them fight for us to earn a place in the village.''

Hearing this shocked the other members of the council and Inoichi asked.

''Which clans would you ask? And what kind of conditions would you suggest Inoichi?''

Smirking the man said.

''The clans of the places Naruto Uzumaki has gone to mission to and has got to trust us the Fuma clan , Tsuchigomo clan, for example as well as the remnants and pieces of other clans we could get a good base support to counter Cloud and Stones militaries as kekkai genkai 's as well as Hiden based jutsu are far harder for their rank and file to counter thus giving us a critical edge.''

Hearing this several members of the council suggested it though Tsunade was outraged.

''You want to use them as high powered cannon fodder and give them something like citizenship at the end don't you!?"'

She asked angrily at the thought of taking advantage of such downtrodden clans at this the Hyuga head shrugged then said.

''If they survive they can build their prestige along with their numbers up as citizens of the ninja and part of the rank and file what's wrong with that Mist has done the same for years back during the Second and Third ninja world wars.''

And Inoichi Yamanka added his piece to this raising an eyebrow as he said.

''And you see nothing wrong with this? Especially given how protective your clan has been of their kekkai genkai , do you think it would be easy to convince others to trust us .Then for them let us use them in such ways for our villages own war? I seriously doubt it would be as easy or practical as you make it out to be , as having them integrate into our forces as well as having our ninja trust them would be insanely difficult. Then there's not even adding the quality of them getting a better offer from the enemy what if a General from Stone or Cloud offers to make them a noble clan in exchange for them backstabbing us?''

He asked as the man saw what the Hyuga said as hypocritical and from the looks his teammates gave he could tell they were thinking the same thing, with the Hyuga head puffing himself up getting ready to bluster but Tsunade rang the gong that was beside her a small one and said.

''This meeting is over we will come back for an agreement should nothing significant happen but in the meantime are we all agreed to start rearming our furthest bases rather thej usto ur clsoest ones to prepare for a possible assault?''

Many heads nodded and the woman sighed as she made the ram seal and bit her thumb rubbing it along the seal which glowed before erupting with a flash with all o f the members of the council disappearing and reappearing outside in a puff of smoke the clan heads then did what they were so used to doing and dispersed into puffs of smoke leaving the Hokage with Jiraiya .

With the Hoakge saying.

''Can you believe that guy!?He wants to throw other ninja clans into the fray and use them the way Cloud has been trying to kidnap and do to his clan for years !"

She said shocked by the audacity with which the Hyuga head acted thinking it was no doubt a shrewd and clever plan.

Jiraiya sighed and said.

''Yes but in such matters if it comes down to a vote even if the clan heads don't like it they may side with it in order to boost our military power and give us a hard edge. Cloud has a beat in the number of skilled ninja they have in terms of quantiy. The same could be said with Stone matching us in quality and exceeding us in numbers.''

Tsunade sighed hearing the hard fact of the matter and cursed.

''Damned Tsuchikage hiring mercenaries to save power and making his people marry at younger ages who the fuck initiates a marriage age limit law?''

She asked and Jiraiya said with a slight sigh.

''A man who wants to force population growth and knick indecisiveness out of his ninja early the Hokages all valued the freedoms and liberties of the people. The Tsuchikage 's are far more militant minded in peace and are paranoid about the arrival of war Onoki's been the most cool minded out of all of them so far and that's only because he saw how rashness killed his teacher in his rivalry with the Second Mizukage and noted the mistakes he's made.''

Sighing at this Tsunade had to say in this matter.

''And we still beat them with strategy in all of the ninja wars as well as bravery .But it doesn't help though that Cloud has always agitated peace and almost made other villages ready for war.''

At this Jiraiya sighed then said to his teammate.

''it's the way the villages think Tsunade fear and hate are a potent mix when brought together and both villages have their grudges amongst each other Mist has been staying out of this and recovering nicely form the civil war Mei Terumi sure knows what she's doing.''

Said the man and the Hokage sighed as her teammate giggled ; the man getting on her nerves but the woman couldn't help but sigh as she remembered briefly meeting her during a neutral meeting between the two then said.

''Yeah she admired my skills and work as a ninja but didn't' want to pull herself into an alliance with us ; do you think she knew Stone and Cloud were getting trigger happy?''

She asked and her teammate sighed at this saying.

''Who knows Tsunade I honestly don't' but I hope this war doesn't' start I hope it's just sizing us up and observing our reaction what did the Fire daimyo say?''

Sighing the Hokage relayed to her teammate what she knew .

''He said the other daimyo have agreed to tell their ninja to stop but if anything happens it will be a declaration of full on war one that will see hostilities boil over multiple countries.''

Wincing Jiraiya knew what that meant and knew that others would take advantage of the war between the three Great ninja villages to grow their strength, spy , or try to claim territory or gains from other villages and silently hoped that the idea of a war starting was wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

Root Hq-Same Time as meetings end.

''It would appear that Tsunade has rejected your plan for the Uchiha Danzo quite fiercely I might add.''

Hearing this the old war hawk just shrugged saying.

''Very well it matters not I can have an agent capture during any one of his fights with a ninja stronger then he can manage though it would have been a perfect time to nab him when he tried his hand at ending the traitor Orochimaru we must wait for another time.''

Danzo said not telling his ex teammates that if he hadn't sent Sai on a preemptive assassination mission of six Stone ninja. Oh well in his eyes an opportunity usually presented itself when a ninja was at their weakest then he would have a ninja in place for another to try and take them out and he knew Sasuke would make strong enemies along his path as a ninja meaning he only have to keep his spies as eyes and her ears trained on the Sharingan wielding ninja.

Homura sighed and added to the conversation.

''Still Tsunade isn't doing enough to prevent Stone and Cloud form attacking it is good that she wishes to stop an instant Speed run by both villages however it's not enough. We all know that they are both aggressive villages hwo like to use overwhelming force what's to keep them from attacking us at once when they finish their bases?''

The man asked and Danzo's eye glinted slightly as he said.

''A preemptive strike I shall arrange the mission myself Tsunade 's light touch strategy and slow build up will not prepare the village it will not give us the time needed to survive .However striking at them as we've planned with the massed assault would have if those cowards did not flee we could have sent them to wipe out their Jinchurikki and force a backpedal of their forces. Especially with rumors of a super weapon n we have developed to kill such powerful ninja in one blow.''

Said the man and both of his elders agreed in their own way with Koharu stating .

''Such a massive strike and lie would make up for the faltering quality of our ninja if we had not lost so many Jonin and needed the funds we would not have to send them on so many missions giving them more time to raise proper ninja how would go on to becoming Chunnin. Until we regain a larger number of Jonin we cannot afford to be squeamish we need time more than anything and to get the positions of our ninja filled.''

Homura sighed at this and added to his teammates suggestion.

''The body on the wall Tobirama sensei's most desperate but successful back up strategy one that has saved our ninja's lives multiple times in war.''

Said the man only Danzo added to his statement.

''But with our own twist the bodies being armed to the teeth and charging a superior foe a blow of such magnitude it would shake the very core of the enemy and make them hesitant to attack. Tobirama sensei used such a ploy to make his men appear more numerous when guarding border forts by having them make shadow clones and when possible and elemental clones and have them rain down barrages of explosive kunai. The sheer amount of explosions would make the enemy back up whether or not their men fell victim on mass to such an attack the leap of so many defenders form the walls with said kunai's would have been a master stroke capable of wounding both Stone and Cloud and striking fear into their kages hearts.''

The strategy was full proof and would make the other villages question the loyalty as well a determination of the leafs ninja , having ninja with a zeal so strong they would immediately sacrifice themselves for their mission was only something Sand manage to engrain well into their ninjas though the newest Kazekage switched the doctrine to ensure the maximum amount of success while preserving the ninjas life. And Stone had engrained into it's ninja a policy of what the Tsuchikage says goes no matter what into their ninjas something Danzo had advocated to be done in the leafs own academy only for every Hokage and the council to deny him such a motion passing. But to make it's enemies believe the Leaf's policy of protect your comrades and try to preserve your lives if you can't complete the mission. Had been changed with accomplish the mission period no exceptions would have majorly changed the strategies , willingness ,and decision for them to attack the Land of Fire .

At least in Danzo's opinion and that of the two elder council members none the less the trio agreed to the assassinations of the enemy nations ninjas seeing it as the only way to halt their armies advances and the building and re establishment of supply bases.

With their actions decided the old teammates departed their minds on the future of the very village they were going behind the backs of trying to save.

Dan-Ling Sea –Tanzo's Domain Tenkai village-Current Time

Tanzo looked at his old rival much the way he looked at an enigma or mystery that puzzled him as the man stepped off of a ship with a five part blooming flower .The man also having two guards clearly professional ones by his shoulders the man could tell were the most powerful while the other ones were less so.

''Jan-Sei it is good to see you make it off your throne to what do I owe the honor of you seeing me?''

Asked the man and Jan-Sei sighed as he said.

''You know why Tanzo the agreement I have come for my men as promised .''

At this Tanzo narrowed his eyes and frowned before saying .

''No social visit or apology very well then Jan-Sei I will get you your men unfortunately they happen to be embroiled in a warzone and I have received dire news of Kurig Pirates ,and the front has seen several Tai-Gen warriors heading this way.''

At this Jan-Mei winced and narrowed his eyes.

''You provoked them didn't you Tanzo.''

At this the man sighed saying.

''Ironically enough though I have taken on that side of our sensei's training I have not the tigers wish to show the humans just who is stronger .They have a new Walord reigning over them he killed his uncle and butchered most of his cousins. Very few managed to escape from the culling as the Tai-gen are calling it now.''

Hearing this made Jan-Sei visibly wince and show sadness.

''Such a waste of life if they cooperated and held peaceful election this would not happen when the people are dissatisfied amongst them.''

Jan-Mei said while Tanzo snorted and said in a cold tone.

''Beasts are beasts and people are people Jan-Mei I would have thought you learned that when they took our fellow students from us and helped to ruin our sensei's legacy and nation.''

Sighing the younger of the two men by a few years said to the elder more cynical Lord.

''You know it was the Totsura clan that ruined our sensei's nation and the chances it had for peace their agents, the Yogon clan twisted and corrupted the ministers and administrators ,and started wars like few other powers did they ruined sensei's dream out of spite.''

Hearing this the older man's eye narrowed before he let out a snort and said.

''I did not come here meeting you to argue about the past Jan-Mei what is it you wish to do now I can send you to the front with your guards you should be fine .''

He said and the man his fellow student and rival looked at him with a fire in his eyes that shocked him.

''I will warn my allies and then we will see if the Kurig and Tai-Gen are so foolish to stray this far their peoples lie thirty miles away and in a deep mountainous land but despite that if our allies are attacked I fear they will have no mercy on them.''

Hearing this Tanzo seemed to pause in thought.

'so that's what happened to my spies I sent there their security is tight hmm perhaps the Kurki and Tai-gen may be useful after all. Despite my men failing to kill the bandit who sold out my ally Jobak .'

He thought to himself as that was the man reason the pirates were deciding to raid down this coasts due to all the conflicts weakening the strong guard forces they shied away from recklessly fighting. With this Tanzo nodded n response saying to his old friend.

''Very well I will relay any information I have would you like to stay for tea for a few minutes?''

Shaking his head Jan-Sei said to his old friend and stubborn rival.

''No I do not wish to take my time right now perhaps the next time I come this far.''

Tanzo nodded and watched as his rival left his mind contemplating what was going on and finding out the best way to exploit the situation.

Dokan Sea-Jing Territory-Three days later.

''PIRATES! Black flags on the horizon!''

Said a sailor and the captain Jusuke Kenteske sighed as he thought to himself.

'So the bastards really are that bold alright then let's kick their fucking asses.'

'' Alright men listen up! We don't' have much intel Ryuzetsu sama has moved her men further inland and have discovered these bastards coming down the costs transferring from several rivers that diverge into the sea moving their boats carefully to get here! These bastards want to raid us and this ship like many of the ones in the first lien are those of water country mists navy! These bastards want to hurt our home and burn our hard work to the ground well I say we show them who's boss! And prove why were the best men trained on these seas! All hands combat positions tell the fleet blare through the horns were doing Snake as our first strategy.''

A horn below out the word ''SNAKE!'' and shouts rang out of approval across the fleet and the marines snapped into shape and the fleet began to line up in a short S ranked pattern. With the head shape at the front of the line with his men having their hands prepared doing seals all at once ropes being thrown with anchors by the non ninja marines of the back end ship.

Instantly the mist ninjas finished their seals in practiced tandem the beginning of the enemy fleet being an array of ugly green ships their black flags having the symbol of bulls horns. The ship had little idea of what was happening ideas of plunder in the minds of the crew the men determined in their thoughts that the ships ahead of them were weak and many laughed seeing them tie themselves together like they did.

However the ships behind them tightened in formation the burnt red ships with black and red sails of a tigers roaring head moved together in tandem. The scattered ships were the prime victims as the sailors roared.

''WATERSTYLE:WATER WAVE WALL!''

Many holding their hands after clapping them together in a Ram seal as the water in front of them burst forward and became a very large overflowing maw of water.

The green Pirate vessel stood no chance as the water violently crashed and with massive concussive forced annihilated the ships. Their stockpiles of bandits and pirates yelling out in shock and fear as they went down to a series of watery graves with the wave rushing forward at the rest of their foes.

However the twenty remaining ships had a roar of fervor form them and instantly much to the marines shock a fireball of massive proportions emerged form it smashing dead into the Wave of water and burning into it the two jutsu fighting violently, for whatever semblance of control they could before both burst as the fireballs exploded with both of them becoming nothing more than a large fog of steam.

''Captain! Tonba was that a fire jutsu just now!?'' Asked one of the sailors his third in command and a scrawny blonde man.

''I don't' know second pass me my spyglass! Misai''

''Yes sir!''

Said a large burly man who passed him said scope and the man looked out at it and instantly screamed.

''MORE JUTSU NOW!''

He said as he noticed several large barely visible fires through the tiny part of air not covered y steam yet and seeing the orange fur ,white mouths and yellow slit eyes the commander new nothing but trouble lay ahead and immediately relayed new orders.

''Send out a message Ninjutsu users! Ninjutsu users ahead fight with all our might! Use the Ox strategy now!"'

The horn blew the word ''OX!'' and the fleet unhooked their anchors and formed a new formation the ships at the front turning around and re-aligning on the flanks doing another water jutsu.

''WATER STYLE WATER STYLE WALL!''

In tandem managing to put up a thick wall of water behind them and block several streams of fireballs as they moved back new ships moved up and the lead captain a large man with a square goatee moved his arm and said.

'' FIRE FIRST ROUND AND FORM THE SECOND!''

The horns blew for his section of the ships and instantly his men launched several catapults after two of them one on each side lined them up and fired the catapults launched several boulders but already several ninja worked to replace them.

''EARTH STYLE:CANNON BALLS!''

Instantly the spat up several burst of mud into a pot with another ninja overturning the contents onto the catapults ammo holes. Instantly the catapults fired and four of the ships died instantly while another water jutsu wall was raised the layer of ships behind them had a large number of men non ninja rearing back their bow strings as they moved from the sides in a v pattern before lining up to face their enemy who had still been approaching their speed increasing at the barrage of earthen rocks they had coming.

''OPEN FIRE!"'

The Horns blew the strategy called .

''BIRD!''

And instantly the ship fired several arrows raining into their foes ship after ship lost dozens of men to the barrage of arrows. However still the ships had moved in and began to attack and much to the displeasure of the Jing Navy as they moved the water vessels back to the forefront of the formation. And then they saw their foes as they watched the Tiger men leap at them the fight was on and it was clear who the winner was though the fireballs stopped the water did not much to the tigers shock the waves of water bash into their bodies killing some of them instantly and others were knocked back .

A cry from the back of the water about rang of.

'"Water style: WATER FANG BULLET!''

The water fang bullets crashed into the pirate ships destroying them instantly seeing this the fleet commander Tonba sighed and said.

''Retrieved their men any alive I want to know about these so called tiger men? ''

Said the man as he watch the fur slowly retract revealing human flesh and the fangs slowly change back into regular teeth and molars. The man and his fellow ninja were shocked as all the tiger men were no human and none of them had an answer as to why.


	15. Chapter 15

Jing-Current Time.

The meeting hall of the council was in a unique well fortified buildings seemingly made form simple wood on the outside it was thoroughly reinforced with earth jutsu on the inside. The halls were sparse and Spartan like and the door to the meeting hall was guarded by multiple guards who nodded as the final member of the meeting group came in and sat down Hanzaki Fuma saying.

''Sorry for my late arrival my cousin had to be taken to the hospital Kotane has went into labor.''

''We all understand and with all of us gathered we can get on with this meeting Ryuzetsu chan the floor is yours.''

Nodding the former Anbu sighed as stood in front of the council which consisted of Naruto ,Mizhura ,her ,Taketsuchi and the Fuma clan head Hanzaki so far. Ryuzetsu cleared her throat and then began her report in a very professional tone.

''I have pushed my agents further North-West to try and garner any information from this matter and into the identities of , who the ones who attacked us were . And my men have managed to get a breakthrough on this matter. These men are the Tai-Gen a practically village of Tiger men who through unknown Jutsu brutally enhance their own fighting skills as well as power. They routinely send out raiders along to any place they think weak or conquerable and try to dominate the native peoples because of this many places have been burnt including the ally of Tanzo Jan-Mei's old rival village which is a village called Jonbo nearly to the ground it has been heavily sacked and destroyed by the pirates.''

Ryuzetsu stopped as Takitsuchi raised his hand and she nodded so the man could ask his question with him asking.

''Yes but were relatively new to the region why come all this way to attack us? For no reason whatsoever why at this time and not sooner or later?''

He asked and Ryuzetsu said to them with a scowl on her face.

''Because their old leader has been killed by his own nephew how now rules them with an iron grip , with him sending out his soldiers to prove his mettle with the riches they will bring him from other lands. It's his attempt to solidify his grip and prevent another such power play on himself said man's name we do not know only rumors but its' believed to a man named Tanaki the man's eldest nephew.''

Hearing this shocked the group and Hanzuiki looked disgusted saying.

''He killed is own kin and usurped him how deplorable what were the results of the battle between them and our marines?''

He asked and Mizuhura stood up as Ryuzetsu nodded to him and said to the group.

''The marines were able to beat them the Tai-gen employed use of Fire style Ninjutsu which had the roars of tigers emanating from them when they did .They seemed very shocked our people used Ninjutsu to counter them though which leads me to believe they do not have much experience with ninja .''

The ex-Mist native said with the council taking it in well Naruto was the next to speak and he said.

''So the North is unfamiliar with ninja and no doubt our ways good that means it will be easier for us to fight them , however I wish for us to not get ahead of ourselves we are not looking for war. However we cannot let this act of aggression go easily and I will take to our ally and see what information they can send to us. And I think it would be prudent to arrange a meeting with the old war hawk Tanzo.'' Said Naruto in a professional tone one which he ahd begun to grow accustomed to giving to the council and his nations workers and people.

At this the council nodded though Mizhura Taketsuchi and Ryuzetsu seemed wary of such an option Ryuzetsu none the less took the conversation back to her own direction saying.

''But in other news my men reporting from wave say the daimyo is preparing to make his way here with some other delegates ,while the group form the leaf under Unkai Kurama are making their way towards Jing to settle down including an Iruka Umino.''

Hearing this Naruto broke out a grin and said.

''Iruka Nii is coming !Shit I mean it's good he's coming here but still I honestly didn't expect for him to come here !'' He said flipping to his non business mode and letting his happiness show however his councils members hearing this were surprised and Taketsuchi said.

''The Fourth Hokage had two children?''

He asked as he like the other ex-stone ninja had heard of Naruto being the son of the Tsuchikage and considering the fact that the man apologized for his actions as well as the Tsuchikage making sure his ninja were level headed rather than fanatics the man could see the practicality in forgiving Naruto especially since he didn't' even know who his father was for several years and the yellow flash hadn't wronged him.

Hearing this the blonde laughed bit sheepishly then said.

''Oh no he's my adoptive brother pretty much he was the only one who cared enough to get to know me and took care of me when I was an academy student he was one of the only teachers to not try to ignore or sabotage my learning by harshly grading me. And on top of that believed I had the potential to be a great ninja if I stopped being such a knucklehead he's the closest thing to an older brother I have.''

Said the blonde and the other ninja nodded hearing this and Ryuzetsu stored the information away in her head for later before speaking again.

''Yes but it turns out the Inuzuka clan is also defecting a large portion of them are being lead by Tsume Inuzuka this way with her son also being a supporter of you as well as the Hyuga branch clan lead by a Kokuro Hyuga.''

Hearing this the blonde smirked then said outside.

''Man it's amazing what the perverts notes could do with some of the sealing jutsu scrolls around whirlpool can do.''

He said wryly and Mizuhra as well as Taketsuchi's eyes bugged out and Ryuzetsu giggled softly then said.

'"Only you would prove to do the impossible again like this first defeating the box of ultimate bliss and Muku then this what will you be doing next week getting eight daimyo to be our allies and boost us up to be an economic power house or a military one?''

Hearing this the blonde sighed then said to her.

''Hopefully but my plans of world domination will have to wait.''

He said in a calm slow tone that made all the ninjas pause and look in shock before the blonde smirked then burst into laughter .The ninjas shook themselves out of their shock Mizuhura laughing Taketsuchi shook his head while Ryuzetsu said.

'"You ass !I thought you were serious!''

Hearing this he shook his head and said.

'"At most I'll rule Jing but the world! Pfft the closest thing would be if Jing became an Empire that's about it Ryuzetsu and I think our nation is just going to expand if nothing else I mean we've got the earth jutsu .''

Said the blonde making his girlfriend sigh at her boyfriends antics as the last part of the council meeting wound down.

Land of Waves Current Time.

''Alright every party preparing to board for Jing please calm down and form an orderly section with each of your groups !We can't have you all coming on at once so we'll have to be careful.''

Said a man in light blue samurai armor with slight godl trimmings the several diplomatic groups and daimyo agreed and field single file onto the large vessel with the Wave daimyo standing next to Tazuna.

''Amazing is it not Tazuna san I had not expect so many to want to head to the same place at once and I had just made plans to finish stocking my ship when I had been given the letters.''

Tazuna nodded at his daimyo's words shocked to by the various diplomats and nobles .

''True I mean the leaf ninja was completely unexpected but ferrying them on those fishing vessels wasn't' a problem. I'm just glad you have a regal vehicle for them all Lord Kanjou.''

Waving him off the Wave daimyo said to the bridge builder.

''It is no problem it is the least I can do for my fellow daimyo especially considering the fact that this makes an opportunity for us to discuss further relations between each of our nations.''

Tazuna sighed thinking about how both his daughter and sun wished to come with him to see the blonde but he knew that there would not be enough space with all the guards and diplomats on the vessel.

'I'll have to get them each something special while were there otherwise Tsunami and Inari wont' forgive me.'

HE thought as he got on the vessel making it's way soon as the last minute checks were done to the Nation of Jing.

Current Time-Dokan Sea.

''How much longer do you think it'll be ?''

The man one of a few working on the vessel turned to meet the man the sight of a cave long behind them form where they exited off a seaward path.

''Soon I didn't' expect to find a straight of ocean like that but were making good time .''

Said the sailor and the man who asked him Unkai Kurama sighed noting this before moving back over to the other clan heads whom he was getting acquainted .  
With Tsume taking over the conversation aggressively form that point.

''So were heading to the Land of Jing eh what do you know about this place Unkai?''

''That's it's run by a daimyo a young lord hwo has recently managed to form the nation form a number of eastern peoples in the North. On top of that they do a lot of maritime trade and have strong ninja there to protect said lands trade in al honesty they are a diverse place open to immigrants so it should be good for us to live there .Someone my nieces betrothed lvies there and has vouched for the living conditions and opportunities there.''

Hearing this the other clan heads seemed a bit shocked though Tsume said it best for them.

''I didn't know your niece was dating! She's so closed up all the time I mean my sons friends tried to get her to join them but she wouldn't budge.''

She said and the Kurama clan head sighed saying.

''She was afraid she may still hurt them with her powers and wished to gain control over what remained of her abilities .However this young man was among those who saved her and my own life all those years ago I believe you all know him as Naruto Uzumaki.''

The man said and the clan heads were shocked however hearing this however hearing this Iruka who was talking with Anko quit speaking and came up to them quickly saying.

''Naruto 's there!''

Nodding Unkai Kurama said to the teacher.

''Yes he is engaged to my niece and two other women have vested interest in him as well as I understand all of their clans need to be rebuilt.''

Said the man shocking Iruka however he said nothing processing the facts and knowledge of just how his little brother figure was and asked such to the Kurama.

''And how is Naruto doing please tell me he's alright he's a like a little brother to me.''

Said the man and Unkai said to him .

''He's doing quite well he's very involved in the foundation and structure of Jing.''

He said giving sparse details as he wished to genuinely see the reactions of his fellow ninja for himself.

Shipyards of Jing.

Kotohime Fuuma was many thinks prideful ,strong ,clever ,and very determined , however one thing those clansmen who knew her knew her not to be was very patient. Which was why her cousin Sasame had to try and pull her off of the sailor as her cousin yelled at the man.

''Pelase Kotohime please! Were just here to see about the kind of ships cousin Hanzaki can get and what they can do.''

Huffing the Fuma kunoichi said.

''Fine Sasame but that punk needs lessons on how to treat a woman.''

''Yeah right a woman can you believe her.''

Said the sailor and she got a tick mark however her cousin grabbed n her and did a face the older woman dreaded seeing the pout making her sigh and go.

'"Fine , Fine! I won't hurt him or argue alright let's just get this over with before I change my mind and clobber that fool.''

Sasame sighed and nodded remembering why her cousin had asked them to come there and what he said'' If we're going to be living in a naval nation new should get what's best for us to adapt to our lifestyle , I have heard the possibility of a mercenary guild forming when the tiger men are dealt with and we should jump on the opportunity to be prepared now.''

He had said which led for him to send his two cousins Kotohime being experienced in details and lie detection and Sasame diplomacy and negotiation.

Though both were unsure and did not believe they would need said skills in lie detection none the less they moved with a purpose and mostly ignored the looks of appreciation they got form some of the sailors which made Kotohime smirk as she said.

''You know I wonder if Naruto looks at you in ways these sailors do you must really enjoy yourself Sasame.''

Blushing the sailors quickly looked away hearing that making the older Fuma smirk especially as her cousin said.

''That's private! Koto-Chan!''

Waving her off the woman said.

''Relax Sasame I know that so have you guys expanded yoru clans yet?''

Blushign redder Sasame smirked and said to her cousin.

''No but you know there are openings if you want a slot he can fill you in he's very gifted at that.''

She said making the older woman blush and laugh shaking her head a bit.

''I'll think about it but to be quite honest oh look there's the foreman you're late!''

Said the Fuma as her cousins smirk left and a look of pure business appeared the man a sheepish man with a slightly grown light haired goatee and glasses bowed.

''I'm sorry Ladies of the Fuma clan I had an emergency I needed to handle one of the newer sailors came in sick, and nearly broke the mast of multiple ships , especially when he sneezed and nearly dropped his end of the pole he was carrying. Luckily enough I was able to help knock it away but I had to oversee the retrieval of the mast which happened quickly thanks to some of the ninja working here.''

Said the man and Sasame told him .

''That's fine so what options do we have?''

Sighing the man smiled and motioned them forward.

''We have a number of different kinds of ships come this way and I can show you some options.''

Hearing this Kotohime moved forward and said to him.

''I had heard your men can do custom armored transports with some new developments would you kindly tell us about them?''

'"Of course these a are single finned ships which use seals and work developed by both Mizhura sama with the help of the Water Jutsu ninja with the sealing work of Uzumaki sama they are a new development that should give our navy a powerful boost.''

Nodding the women moved forward and watched several single finned ships which each had a large half full moon shape like the back of a spined fish.

''This is our latest transport and one of our best the Umi supaiku(Sea Spike) transports each armored with a roof of iron and outfitted with self moving fins . Each hooked to a handle on the inside the wind seals which form lord Naruto's words , would blast through the circle and create a triangle like sail of segmented woof layered at the front with thin mesh like iron.''

Hearing this shocked both women and Sasame tried to stop her cousin who leapt flipped into summersault then turned ,until she was facing the boat and launched several kunai at it before landing on the side of the docks by some workers on the boats left side. While Sasame and the foreman were both on the right side of the boat both watching as several blades flew off of the sail and several shuriken hitting the armored roof and iron tipped front all weapons bouncing off harmlessly and making the woman say.

''We will take at least fifteen of these .''

Sasami sighed and nodded having a feeling that her cousins ninja mindset was going to cost the clan more then she'd like as her cousin had a bit of a thing for weapons as well as her love of the koto making the girl worry for others safety if she got carried away.


	16. Chapter 16

Jing's sea near the docks –Current Time.

''So that is Jing huh?''

Said TSume Inzuka and for the Leaf refugees it was a different place one that offered a way out form the political infighting and fractured government of the leaf village as well as the impending doom that would have been.

Kokuro Hyuga said seeing the growing city.

''It looks like the leaf a bit doesn't it but with a port and a sea around it rather than forest.''

Sighing Iruka was about to speak but Anko said her right hand over her eyes with a grin.

''Hey look it's the brat himself your brother Iruka!"'

She said with a smirk and the man groaned the woman had been bugging him ever since they got on the ship and though they had tried dating in the past it had never worked out and the two had remained friends with the woman liking to tease Iruka .

Still despite this Iruka couldn't help but smile and say.

''Yes that is him and he's definitely grown In the time away .''

Said the Chunnin as his little brother did look a lot more mature then he used to be and the man could see that he was becoming a man and he was proud of him. The other heads of the delegation however were in deep thought at seeing the blonde and at the head of the group sent to meet them. Tsumes thoughts were the first to surface with her thinking.

'The kid must have done a lot here to get this high up interesting and he really has gotten stronger Kiba said he changed a lot he might be a good match for Hana it couldn't hurt to try.'

She thought while Kokuro Hyuga sighed and was in similar thoughts.

'A new land for my family a new place and a new Hyuga clan all thanks to this boy he seems to have garnered much support here it would be prudent as well as a great show of thanks to offer an alliance with him. Perhaps an arranged marriage to strengthen each other's positions I will need to get Neji's opinion on this before I take it to Uzumaki-san.'

He thought to himself while Anko licked her lips and thought.

'I wonder how he'd take the same greeting now that I gave him years ago. Hmm maybe in private one day but not now might make us look bad to the heads of state.'

She thought to herself while the Tokubetsu Jonin and Chunnin wondered several things form what kind of place it was to how they would make their livings if their trade was not what kind of life they would have when compared ot the leaf though some were skeptical but desperate any would soon come to learn what kind of place it was with the most pleasant prospect being when Naruto said.

''Welcome to the state of Jing as it's daimyo I welcome you to our shores.''

Shock was what rang through the assembled people before Anko said what was on their minds she yelled.

''Holy shit you're a Daimyo!''

Smirking he nodded then said.

''Yes I am if you're wondering apparently I was thought to be the best choice for the job .''

Hearing this shocked the leaf ninjas and Mizuhura standing next to his leader smirked.

''Looks like their speechless boss I'm so happy I left a shadow clone at work to see this some of the elite of the leaf village ,Anko Mitarashi, Tsume Inuzuka, not to mention Neji Hyuga ,Koyuku Hyuga ,and the old silver light of the Kurama clan Unkai Kurama too with Tessen Togeito and Saisu Kamono. Interesting seeing them all leading these groups .''

The former mist ninja said making said ninja go a bit on edge Naruto sighed then said.

''Stop making them nervous Iruka sensei nice t see you decided to come on by the academy back home had too many brats for you?''

Laughing the man shook his head and the man said.

''Like you can talk in that regard still I'm glad you're safe if you didn't send me a letter via a post ninja I would have been worried Hokage sama has been extremely tight lipped when anyone has asked about you.''

Hearing this Anko added on to this.

''Yeah I had the perfect mission lined up for someone like you who appreciates the fine art of explosive tags and overwhelming force but lady Tsunade chewed me out. So you're the leader of this village huh?''

Nodding Naruto sighed and said to her putting aside his earlier memories of working with the dango loving kunoichi.

''Yeah Anko Iam but don't worry we have a position left in the T and I building and after what happened yesterday were going to need it.''

The blonde said his words hardening and Anko quickly filling with glee at hearing that she would not be losing her job though at this Koyuku asked.

''And what would that trouble be Uzumaki san ?And Iam sorry for not introducing myself my name is Koyuku Hyuga cousin of Neji Hyuga you're friend.''

Hearing this Naruto grinned as he soon saw Neji ,Kiba and Lee make their way into plain sight then turned to Neji's cousin and said.

''It's a long story but if you will all come in we can discuss it there without problem.''

Nodding the ninja moved further not the docks and made their way into the city keeping their curiosity to themselves for now.

Land of Fire-Capital.

''I'm telling you Shizune I've got everything to be worried about.''

Sighing the woman's assistant shook her head her mentor dressed in the official kage robes and hat as the daimyo had demanded a traditional meeting between the Hokage and himself and Tsunade was required to come in full garb. Much to the Sannin's annoyance though Shizune helped her deal with the robes length something she barely had to worry about during her swearing in ceremony over three years ago.

Needless to say the Hokage along with her apprentice were nervous and travelling with them the Hokage 's guards said nothing though she could tell that they too were nervous.

With themselves arriving to the main entrance gat the complex of the daimyo's compound having three and after checking with the few but still strong youngest generation of the Guardian twelve ninjas she had been confirmed as the Hokage and let in.

The young man ahead of her was dressed in Jonin pants and ninja shoes though he wore armor on his top like a samurai He had fierce orange pupil eyes and a strong medium build.

The young man Kagume had barely said a word the Hokage and soon had lead them to a rooms door turning to face her in the corridor of the man's mansion Samurai guards sparsely around this inner part but still in plain sight he said.

''The Daimyo is most displeased Tsunade san I wish you the best in placating his anger.''

Hearing this filled Tsunade with further dread and the doors opened a deep booming voice that was not the one she was sued to calling out.

''TSUNADE OF THE SANNIN! Fifth Hokage COME IN!''

Sighing as she knew who was behind the door was not the usual daimyo she made her way inside the area where the daimyo was sitting behind a beaded screen she went up to the daimyo and knelt at the man who was on his own knees in front of them was a simple table and two cups of sake.

''Sit and drink of my good will Tsunade as my father and his father and his father have down before with your sensei and relatives in the old days.''

Nodding Tsunade did just that as the man picked p his own cup and drunk of it quickly putting it down which made Tsunade wince .

'This is definitely not going well the situation definitely means things have escalated his behavior says it all.'

She thought as the man motioned Tsunade 's guards forward and moved for his own two Samurai to step further back against the wall a trust procedure made through both the efforts of Hashirama Senju and the First Fire Daimyo to sponsor the leaf village Henkuro Sawabe.

A situation that gave Tsunade to ponder what her daimyo could want ordinarily she would not feel nervous about such a meeting especially with the leader of their country. However this situation was not one a Hokage typically faced especially under the circumstances.

Seeing the opening the daimyo opened the talks with a question.

''Tsunade why am I out here when my brother should be rulling now?''

Wincing Tsunade sighed and responded to the daimyo.

''Because we are at War and as per your father's wish-''

''Yes my father's wishes my father was many things but I have to say while I love the man he was a fool to leave this country in the hands of my older brother , who has the attention span of a gnat and the frivolity of a man spending out of spite to leave his hated relative nothing. My brother has nearly drained the treasuries dry on several occasions but I have heard that has not been a problem for some time might I ask you to tell me why?''

At hearing this Tsunade sighed at the cryptic question she had noticed than umbers for the leafs own debt which was now fairly manageable but had been bumped up far more then they had expected and she said.

''The preparations for defense against war your highness?''

Hearing this the man chuckled a bit and shook his head.

'"No Lady Tsunade it is most definitely not though war and the defense against such threats is high it is a cost fire country has not had trouble paying since the Third ninja world war when Takigakure and Kusagakure took the liberty of burning over a third of fire countries crops down before the third Hokage recalled the troops and stopped them.''

Wincing at that knew she sighed then said to him .

''An unforeseen expense has taken u pa larger portion fo the budget then expected?''

Hearing this the man clapped his hands slowly and though she could not see him through the darkness of his beaded chair she could hear him stop chuckling and say.

''No though that is a very good guess the answer is we had previously had the money to pay for these things, but several allied nations have pulled back their support sitting an all too common reason for why they have pulled out that being you sending one of your ninja a hero to them to prison an international prison with the worst ninjas of the five nations without a TRIAL!''

The man yelled angrily his voice echoing a deep anger and a martial strength the man's brother did not ever possess and showed how cross the man was with her. Which made her bow her head knowing the length the daimyo would be willing to go.

''Takehuto Sama please forgive me! But it was for a mission of great importance! It would have garnered the support of Kusagakure Anbu for the war against Akatsuki! With such an offer and the Raikage and Tsuchikage demanding action I turned Naruto over to the prison to appease them both.''

Hearing this he nodded and snapped his fingers a different ninja then the one form before a man with a shaved head and wire frame thick glasses appeared and handed the daimyo a scroll before disappearing his dark blue uniform leaving no trace.

''I see I have received word officially that both Earth Country and Lightning Countries daimyo's have entered an Alliance they have said that you plotted to take over the box of ultimate bliss for the leaf village yourself and use it against both them and the Akatsuki to make fire country a super power like the Land of That.''

''THOSE ARE LIES TAKEHUTO SAMA!''

''DO NOT speak out of term to me Tsunade! I am not oen of your ninjas I am your daimyo your Lord !Who you still serve or do I need to form a new military out of citizens given samurai training form Iron countries generals? ''

Tsunade sighed deeply knowing the man's threat was valid and though incredibly impractical for most for Takehuto it would be accomplishable as he was the youngest and most well trained self studied son out of the three the Fire daimyo had that still breathed and with one gone , the older son had pampered and spoiled thoroughly unable and uninterested in anything but luxury .While the second young man had trained and gained a potent understanding of war, training, tactics, as well as an edge over his brother taking his allowance form his father and going on a pilgrimage to different lands. The young man had begun learning what he could and after three years studying in Iron country for another eight and coming back with the honorary rank of captain. And through the age old rules of the nation his older brother who got older ,weaker ,and if possible dimmer had been given the throne through the rules of ancient succession. Nonetheless through the arguing and pleading of his younger and less corrupt advisors the old man had put a proviso to his eldest gaining the throne one that shocked everyone.

With Tsunade herself remembering it as Hiruzen told her in his office one of the few times before Dan had passed on what he thought would happen in the future saying.

' **The two kings will rule like the sun and the moon in the Land of Fire.'**

''In times of peace Deishi Sawabe my brother rules the Land of Fire as per tradition but in times of war per my father's wishes I rule Tsunade and I as the fire daimyo now have askedy ou here to ask you how could you allow this to happen?''

Hearing this the Hokage steeled herself and said in a tone befitting her station.

''Lord Daimyo I take full responsibility for sending Naruto to the blood prison on a mission however I could not predict he would disappear after completing it which would due to circumstances give Stone and Cloud an opening to tear apart our fragile peace and push for war.''

Hearing this the daimyo sat motionless Tsunade barely noticed the man's breathing as the silence which overtook the room had come in like a cold killer and then disappeared instantly replaced y a knife of a question as the man asked.

''Then is it true you had Naruto Uzumaki arrested and sent to the blood prison without even telling him what his mission was and assuming he would do as you wanted with no indication as to how to get said mission completed?''

He asked chilling Tsunade to the bone her paling face gave the daimyo all the proof he needed with the silence serving as a cherry on top of the cake. However Tsunade said to t*he daimyo with a stronger tone then he expected.

''Naruto Uzumaki is a ninja of the leaf! One of the best of his generation and with an eye and intuition better then veterans who have been on the battle field for years I had faith he would uncover Mui's duplicitous actions and he did.''

Sighing the Fire daimyo could only shake his head and he said.

''Kagume please enlighten the Hokage to how much I know.''

Hearing this same young man in his combination of samurai armor and ninja pants came in and bowed to his lord saying.

''Yes milord what the Hokage thinks we are not privy to is the fact that Mui arranged for the events at the blood prison to happen. And not only was that but his goal the procuring of a Jicnhurikki he had tried similar actions with Stone's Jinchurikki Han, but due to the man being captured by the Akatsuki that plan fell short. So seeing a prime opportunity he chose the higher ranked beast when he had gotten word of him having destroyed the Kanabi bridge and that the Kusagakure Anbu had footage of him fighting Orochimaru of the sannin in their own nation he had begun to plot and executed a scheme using the bad blood between the ninja villages for his own purposes.''

At hearing this Tsunade was shocked however Jiraiya had a frown on his face as the younger ninja told them of this and the fire daimyo let out a sigh.

''Jiraiya you are a crucial spymaster not just for the Leaf village but for fire country have you been healed enough to partake in your duties once more?''

Sighing the toad sannin nodded then said to the daimyo.

''Yes sir I've begun to reconnect to my spy network just yesterday with shadow clones while training to fully regain my capabilities.''

Nodding the fire daimyo said to him.

''Good since war is upon us these skills will be crucial to our nations continued survival I have begun to levy what samurai I have, in preparation for evacuations of the towns nearest to the border. However whether or not that is too late remains to be seen and I want you to find out what you can.''

Sighing the tad sage nodded saying to his daimyo.''

''Yes Lord Takehuto I will do my best but once I reactivate my spy network to a certain point there is a chance our enemies will learn that I am alive what is it at that point you wish for me to do when they begin to counter my intelligence gathering?''

Sighing the man said to the Sannin in a rough voice.

''Serve as the leaf villages General of course you may not be Shikakku Nara but as a Sannin and a candidate for Hokage you would be adept at leading field operations , against both villages and your sealing skills will allow you to counter Stone's and clouds Jinchurikki enabling you to clear the way for the leaf to face their forces without completely being overwhelmed.''

Sighing Jiraiya said.

''I would be able to disable their ability to access their beasts chakra if I were able to get in close and use something quick and strong like the five elements seal my lord however ,If I am unlucky I very well could lose my life or be critically injured n my current state. If I am given further time to train and heal perhaps three months I will be able with Tsunade hime's help to take them on in a serious fight without complication.''

Hearing this the Fire daimyo sighed then said.

'' The Earth daimyo and the Tsuchikage may not wait that long but Kumogakure is farther and is still establishing their supply lines we may be able to hold off such actions via diplomacy. I have relatives in the courts of some various daimyo the Fang ,Honey ,River , and lastly Jam they are all locations Earth country has either antagonized or tried to buy their way via their routes to get at both use and flank attacks against the land of wind by doing this we should be able to slow them down by about a month if we are lucky.''

Hearing this Tsunade said.

''I may be able to heal him at a quicker time then that the ninja of the leaf's hospital and myself have been working on a better jutsu to heal patients over the longer term via my signature jutsu the strength of a hundred via my grandmother's diamond seal. I should be able to regenerate Jiraiya 's body at a quicker rate we have only just begun human trials last week but the results are promising and may enable me to use the seal without releasing all the power and heal Jiraiya up to par. Enabling the both of us to be able to fight at our fullest capacity lord daimyo.''

Hearing this the man sighed and said to the two Sannin.

''Very well in one month we will have to be ready either way as I doubt I can stall them via the lockdown of these countries via politics for any longer then that And even then they may be willing to march just to get some measure of payback against our nation under the Earth daimyo's request.''

The man said while another ninja burst into the room this one with a bandana on his face and full ninja garb like the ninja of the leaf his smooth black hair was combed back as he knelt before is daimyo and said.

''Daimyo sama! The grass, Rain, Key, Mountains, Claws, and Rice Daimyo have all declared their intent hostile intent my lord we have news of their militaries ninja and samurai gathering against us for raids! And on top of this word has it that one of the Sannin Orochimaru was seen heading towards the land of Fire to the border between both our villages.''

Hearing this had shaken all the ninjas in the room and the Fire daimyo as well as the Sannin cursed things had escalated drastically and now it would take more to get through these new issues.


	17. Chapter 17

Kesugi Nan-Land of Fire –Town's Inn Rented Room.

''I just don't get it Jiraiya how can that bastard be alive?''

Asked Tsunade Senju and her teammate sighed rubbing his face a bit with his palm before taking it down and saying.

''I do not know Tsunade hime he's always been a slippery clever bastard.''

At this the woman sighed she knew what Jiraiya was telling her was the truth it was needless to say the only thing he could tell her about their ex teammate that made sense in the matter. Tsunade had like Jiraiya had at one point saw the man as a friend , but after they had begun to go on more and more mission separately she started to when working back with the man felt like something was off, and that he just wasn't right all the way .Oh he put on a good act and put her against Jiraiya and acted like her old friend , but somehow someway she didn't know after all these years the man had changed and become twisted. He had gone from the friend how had helped her and encouraged her medical training to ''stave '' off death by helping their ninja and became the kind of man who brought said death in the name of ''science' 'it was deplorable and something neither teammate could stomach and both had initially denied when the Third Hokage had come back from Orochimaru 's hidden lab.

For Jiraiya it was similar and he like his apprentice had once had a friend others viewed as a genius who was now a dangerous missing ninja .It made Jiraiya almost want to kick himself as he had asked the sense of Naruto just what he thought of both and had gotten nothing but praise from Kakashi about Sasuke save about the boys impetuousness and desire to work alone, and Naruto being a mixed bag of both good and bad things the man had to say about his stealth to his choice of clothing and attitude regarding certain issues. Jiraiya had wished he'd gone and looked at both kids himself when Kakashi first chose the team and he had briefly stopped by the village via a shadow clone to talk to his sensei under a henge. If Jiraiya were honest with himself if he had taken more time to look at things he would have noticed the red flags in the boy's own behavior and he would have given Naruto more training sooner.

The toad sage thought before sighing then thinking again.

'But thinking like that will do me no good and Tsunade hime is thinking u pa storm to get us out of this mess.'

He thought before Tsunade slammed her hand down against the table smashing it to pieces the toad sage sighed saying.

''You know they're going to charge us a lot for that because were ninja right?''

Sighing the Slug Sannin said to her teammate.

''I don't care right now Jiraiya! But I think I've found a way to stave off the inevitable we call in the favors form the places that owe the leaf and say this is a time to clear their old debts.''

Hearing this the Toad sage looked shocked but sighed smiling a bit he said.

''So do what sensei would have done eh Tsunade?''

Sighing she said to her teammate while controlling her own emotions.

''Yes Jiraiya it might seem a bit predictable but rather than just ask Sand for help I propose we do more I suggest we get the people they have not intimidated against us to help the ones they forgot about Hoshigakure, Shimogakure, Tanigakure,And Sugi Village these would be four nations right off the back that can help us. And each one with Ninja villages on top of them we could get the Tsuchigomo clan to lend us aid and possible wrangle Agai Kensen and the Kensen clan to help us out as well.''

Sighing hearing the possible allies Tsunade had in mind right off the bat Jiraiya had to say this to his teammate.

''Well you certainly know how to pick them Tsunade but why not ask the Land of Spring, or the Lands of Vegetables, Land of Waves, Land of Birds, and Land of Forests for economic help as well as supplies?''

Sighing the Hokage took out a scroll land threw it to her teammate who took it and opened it and was shocked by the title.

'' **Declaration of Secession-The Dissolving of our Ties.**

 **We have heard of your horrible actions against one Naruto Uzumaki and are appalled by throwing him into a ninja prison full of enemy ninja under the pretense of a mission when he was not told about it in the slightest. For you to throw one of your own ninja under the bus is unforgiveable but for you to ruin his dream of being Hokage is inexcusable we have heard that any ninja acknowledged under international scrutiny can never be a kage in the Elemental nations and because of your actions you have destroyed our hero and dearest friends dreams and for that we will not forgive you and hereby sever all our ties to you goodbye.''**

 **Signed by the Daimyos and peoples of ,**

 **Wave, Spring, Birds, Vegetables, Forests ,Fang ,Claws, and lastly Honey.**

Looking at the scroll Jiraiya was shocked and then it hit him and he cursed.

''Naruto's been in contact with one or more of these places and he told them everything about why he left the village didn't he?''

Sighing the Hokage nodded and said to him.

''Yes and this isn't the first time Lord Takehuto has given me orders he sent me a scroll telling me to do nothing to cause him further grief, I had wondered what he meant but this scroll I got right before we left for the Fire Capital explains it all .So please tell me you've found the brat Jiraiya in the time you've spent before this trip being elsewhere?''

Sighing the man shook his head saying to her.

''The toads say Naruto has yet to summon one of them and that he still hasn't gotten my message until he does well I honestly don't know what else I can tell you Tsunade him except that I haven o contact with him.''

Sighing the Slug Sannin and Fifth Hokage nodded and then said to her teammate.

''Then let's hope he does soon this war is about to truly start and I know if we can find him before then we can stop it before a single kunai is flung.''

Of that Jiraiya was unsure but still he had to admit despite Stones aggressive actions in sending a full squadron of genin lead by a Jonin ranked ninja and the Cloud spectator's attempt to kidnap Hinata neither had truly tried any offensive actions against the Leaf .With Jiraiya thinking about what she said in regards to his apprentice and saying out loud.

''It's not unreasonable to think the threat of the Nine tailed fox being used against their forces would persuade them Tsunade however you and I both know if they would call such a bluff our people would have a hard time countering them.''

Sighing the kage looked at Jiraiya then said to him.

''Which is why I wish for you to train Naruto in the use of the Nine tails chakra however this time with both of you using Shadow clones to quickly and with less chance of overwhelming him master as many tails worth of power as possible.''

Hearing this shocked Jiraiya who said to his teammate.

''Tsunade hime the kids not exactly ecstatic right now in regards to his feelings about me and the leaf village especially how would you convince him to come back and don the headband again?''

Sighing Tsunade said to her teammate.

''By telling the official status of his mission in question and retracting the leaf villages branding of him as a criminal , this would enable him to have his dream back Jiraiya and for him to become my apprentice with me teaching him in politics and the aspects of the Hokage how could he resist?''

She asked and he sighed saying to her.

''You'd just make him not want the job the paperwork is murder OW!''

Tsunade sighed as Jiraiya rubbed his head her hand still folded outwards form when she hit him and said to the man.

''Naruto has dreamt of being Hokage for years and despite is remaining friends apprehensiveness towards him he would never want to give up being a kage for anything, sensei said the boy was enraptured with the idea of it and I'd like the brat to be my successor. He'd be a Hokage like no other the kids got a good mind for stealth and would probably make the Anbu far more formidable then they are now.''

She said having read the reports on the brat form the academy up until now she had noted how he always seemed to get the drop on his foes if he only used a bit more planning and darker colors he would have been a natural for the Intelligence department. Especially as a heavy hitter in regards to support where most ninjas would be weak at hand to hand combat.

Jiriaya could only sigh at the sure words of his teammate and say.

''I hope you're right Tsunade I sincerely do because if you're not you're gambling this villages future on my apprentice being the same man the same ninja that he was before he was thrown into the blood prison.''

Tsunade said nothing but this but refined her plan to ask for help and call in favors for the village hoping that none of the other kage would think she would reach out to the sources she was reaching for.

Jing-Military Academy.

''And this is the academy we have set up I hope it is to your liking Iruka-nii.''

Hearing this the Chunnin instructor sighed then smiled at his brother figure saying.

''Naruto I'm sure it will be an interesting experience though I hope you have not set it up like you would have back when you were my student.''

''Really how was he as your student?''

Asked Ryuzetsu and the rest of the leaf group chuckled as the jing group with Naruto his advisors and some ninja in flack jackets with brown under shirts or ninja pants and a white stripe of a zipper going down them moving through the academy with them.

Mizuhura seemed especially interested in the answer and Naruto inwardly groaned as Iruka said to his brother's fiancé.

''He was a very anxious young man who would always find ways to spice up my class by being disruptive he also had a very big love of pranks.''

Hearing this Ryuzetsu looked at the blonde who chuckled as she said.

''So that's why my towel disappeared this morning!''

She said with an annoyed look before she smirked and said.

''I have to admit it was a good prank I didn't see it coming I thought I might have left it in the bin for a wash.''

Chuckling the blonde rubbed the back of his head and said.

'"I sort of couldn't let that one go but it was a small prank I'd never hurt you with one on purpose Ryuzetsu chan.''

''Uh huh alright then fair enough I'll remember this.''

Gulping at the way she said it Naruto glared lightly at his instructor who laughed while Kokuro Hyuga

Asked.

''So now that we are inside the academy we've looked into a few rooms what are the differences between these classes? And are there any differences from them and the leaf?''

He asked and Naruto smirked at this and said.

''Yes they are for instance the place I'm taking you is just around the next corner these classes are typical classes in the first two hall ways of class rooms however the next set is completely different and here we are Ninjutsu applications theory class.''

Said the man as he opened the sliding door to the classroom to see the inside and a young man teaching with a medium wooden pointer mid speech they heard.

''Now who can tell me some of the ways ones' element may be used to counter an element superior to it in power or skill yes you Matsuro.''

The teacher said pointing to a boy with orange hair and tanned skin in a vest with black ninja pants.

''Sir a ninja or kunoichi can use their element to make the terrain fit their own needs to get the drop on the enemy ninja by either hitting them form an angle they didn't expect, with lightning jutsu by curving it in the air or having it burst from the ground depending where you are or using a water jutsu on land to make an area for the user to make water clones as a distraction.''

Hearing this the teacher smiled and said.

''Very good Matsuro you are right in both cases as water jutsu are weak to earth making water clones to attack your enemy from the sides, it would be a good distraction tool and as your first example said you can use your elemental jutsu in ways they would not expect by curving said jutsu , or having it hit them from below which would be a good way to get through to them. Now class it would appear we have some guests Naruto sama ,Ryzuetsu sama, Mizuhura sama and a few others please say hello.''

''HELLO!''

Said the class standing before everyone took a bow much to the leaf ninjas shock Naruto chuckled and said with his fellow guides saying.

''Do not halt your lesson for me Keito we are just dropping by so I can show these people from my old home who have come to stay in our village what we have to offer.''

Seeing this the instructor nodded the blonde haired slightly older man with a mustache saying to them.

''Very well Lord Naruto now class we are going to begin the practical application demonstration I want each of you to tell me and the class one jutsu you have. And at least one other alternate application you have thought of over the weekend for homework and how you've put it to work against an elemental clone of yourself, a volunteer or a family member.''

Nodding the class told of their application and what they were ablt to do the clan heads and Naruto 's friends being the ones who had stuck around as Anko Mitarashi and some Jonins had left to go see the other parts of the city the Hyuga clan head in particular thinking.

'If this is how the children are trained then what does that have to say about the ninja and if in a war like the Leaf is soon to be how would they fair in it?'

He wondered as they stayed for a few more students explanations on their homework before the group made their way out and headed to another classroom. All the while Iruka's mind was spinning at the thoughts and possibilities which he had begun to fight into a nice and neat row like ducks in his mind thinking.

'Naruto you and I definitely need to have a talk how you were able to arrange this so far I do not know but I'm dying to find out.'

He thought as they were lead into another class room this time the door shut behind them as they went into their newest experience.


	18. Chapter 18

Mountain's graveyard Current Time.

''Yo boss were back!''

Sighing Tobi turned to said voices owner Suigetsu Hozuki and noted with a wry thought.

'He looks a lot like his brother before I killed him.'

He thought with a wry thought as few knew just how had taken out the most prodigious swordsmen of the strongest generation of mists seven ninja Swordsmen. However considering the fact that his sempai Kushimura Kuriarare, who was the one who sent the squad that harassed and caused Rin to die on Team Minato it was a small consolation. One which the man noted wryly in his mind before he nearly snapped and brutally killed the swordsman when he mocked Akatsuki after he refused to join it Obito shook off the memory of the swordsman's shock and watch the enlarge arm of the Hozuiki drop a ninja who was from stone by the man's head protector he was dressed un a kimono the man groaned n the floor and then Obito felt some enjoyment seeing a red pair of Sharingan glisten and the voice of his would be student saying.

''We accomplished the mission he was of some note but no match for my Sharingan.''

At this Karin his sensor smiled and began to praise him while Suigetsu scoffed and said.

'"We all chipped in Jugo had the finishing blow so to speak man was he blood thirsty.''

Jugo winced at this the young man coming up from behind them out of the distance his body having some specks of blood on his robe. The leader of Taka one Sasuke Uchiha looked at the masked man who claimed to be a Uchiha who cleared his throat and responded.

''Good this man's bounty will help to boost our funds the daimyo of the religious Stones country would love to have the man who destroyed one of their finest temples for an enemy nations head on a pike this will help keep us afloat until the openings in the Five great Nations remaining Jinchurikki appear.''

Grunting Sasuke said to him.

'"And where are the remaining hosts for the tailed beasts and when will we go after them?''

Sasuke asked and Obito sighed at his impatience before replying to him his eye closing as he said in a chiding tone.

''Patience Sasuke kun all in good time Stone and Cloud have begun moving their Jinchurikki around erratically I suspect their having them use shadow or elemental clones to do such to confuse others intelligence networks. As well as having some of their ninjas under henge pose as them and move with groups to avoid confrontation in the smaller nations.''

At this Sasuke scoffed saying to the masked Uchiha.

''It sounds like their afraid to show their Jinchurikki it merely shows the weakness of both villages to hide their Jinchurikki and they are no doubt weaker than us as well.''

At this ''Madara'' chuckled and said to the Uchiha as Karin was agreeing.

''Just because your teammate seemed reluctant to fight you does not mean he was weak and just because Stone and Cloud use diversions and shadow tactics does not mean their Jinchurikki are weak either. If they were would we not have them captured already Sasuke? We have captured the One tail, Two tails ,Three Tails,Five,Six, and seven tails however the Eight , Nine and Four tails have still eluded us so far. But be patient Sasuke there is no set time for this though I wished to have things wrapped up and my declaration of war has been given out , I wanted to have the beasts sealed but due to complications we must wait . But fear not the Five nations are bleeding each other Cloud, Stone and the leaf are whittling their own strength down which will make it easier for us in the long run which is why I am putting Akatsuki on hiatus for a term of no more than four years unless something changes.''

Hearing this Sasuke scoffed but said nothing while his team looked to him as if he had the answer on what they would do however a chuckle came into the room and a familiar voice that ignited Suigetsu's blood and made Karin shiver and Jugo look apprehensive said.

''My my Tobi it would seem as if were going dark again like we did under Nagato neh?''

Looking at his associate Tobi said to him.

''Kisame good you have brought your bounty in as well this will help us in our goals especially when we need to hire missing ninja to fight in our army.''

Said the man as while his initial plan was to use overwhelming force to achieve his goals however the winds of change had caused a massive upturn the arrival of war between three of the Great villages to change his ideas , so much that it had caused him to pause and to look back on his plan and refine it past what Madara had thought. And he thought that having a larger force and using spiteful missing ninja against their own home villages , it was a sure fire way to garner a strong force to lead the charge. Thought he had heard word of Orochimaru 's apprentice asking about the Akatsuki in certain circles he felt wary as to why and had changed his mind about allowing him to find them for now.

''Oh you want to glare me you cheeky brat Suigetsu hmm and that look my your just how Itachi said you were.''

Hearing this form the blue skinned Akatsuki member got an immediate reaction from the onyx haired avenger who glared at the man as his eyes warped into the sharingan. However instead of intimidating him the man instead grinned and hoisted Samehada off his back.

''Oh? You want to fight little birdy I haven't had a good fight since before our brother died after that little fight I saw it too, in between fighting Suigetsu I've got a jutsu that let's me see quite far a shame Itachi had you he could have choked you with his own hand with his dying breath . As you looked on in fear petrified but instead he poked your head and smiled happy one of the few emotions I've seen him truly have and enjoy before he died. What a shame he was truly a splendid ninja and the best partner I've ever had why he sacrificed himself for you I'll never know.''

Said the man as he saw the ninja in front of him eyes change into black and red sclera he knew he had done it.

'Jackpot now show me what Itachi gave his life for Birdy-chan!'

He thought as the Uchiha began to take out his sword both stopped as they felt a strong killing intent engulf them which quickly died but it had got both parties attention as they looked at Tobi who gave them an eye smile and said with both in front of him.

''If you want to fight do it on your own time but I will not have you destroying this base or damaging what's important to Akatsuki's goals if you wish to have a bar fight find a bar or an open plan but do not kill each other I will be extremely angry and inclined to kill your friends Sasuke and to destroy the seven swords Kisame if you do.''

At this both of the other ninja scoffed before sheathing their swords back onto their backs and looked to their leader who said.

''Good now for the next four years your lives are yours unless I say otherwise and cut or extend the time Zetsu will find you and tell you if I do. For now your lives are your own do what you will do and finish any unfinished business you have it will be extremely healthy and will no doubt make you stronger if you do. And Kisame I have no doubt a very good idea of what you will do in this time frame of war.''

He said with an eye smile that made one ninja scoff and the other grin Kisame turning into a small burst of water before hitting the ground and Sasuke turning to his group and saying.

''Come Taka were heading out.''

Grunting in acknowledgement as well as an excited yes and a nod was all the responses got form the group as they left and Obito Uchiha aka Tobi turned back thinking on his master plan and all the pieces that had yet to fall in place to make the Uchiha's dreams and the destruction of their false reality happen.

Kumogakure-war camp-Land of Mountains.

''These samurai still giving us the stink eye bro shanaro!''

Hearing this the Raikage growled out to his brother.

''Will you stop your insistent rapping Bee this is important! Now Darui what did you have to say?''

Sighing the right hand man of the Fourth Raikage the shaggy haired laid back Jonin with the kanji for black lightning on his shoulder was a man who had long gotten used to the antics of his kage and sighed as he said to his kage.

''Sir it would appear our spies have given us news Jiraiya of the Sannin was seen in the fire capital the Fire Daimyo's guards one of the samurai has sold this information at a hefty price the cost of a B rank mission.''

Scoffing the kage said to the man.

''Yes but we had gotten word of our spies that the man was dead by the leader of Akatsuki's hands I want concise answers and I need them now! Activate our sleeper agents in the leaf see what they can uncover or see at the Hokage 's office I don't' care a man like Jiraiya is like my brother here he sticks out very easily! Have some of them be pretty women at the Leaf's hot springs that should flush him out tell said women they will be compensated with A rank pay for doing so.''

The man's voice softening as he knew he had gotten complaints about a young Bee looking at the older women when they were younger at the hot springs with just as much if not equal measure to Jiraiya and though his brother had with repeated beatings gotten it out of his system he knew that the toad sage would no doubt make his kunoichi feel angry and for them to keep their cover would take a great amount of willpower and the Raikage was one who rewarded his ninja for such extremely difficult tasks that went against their nature.

At this Darui nodded before sighing.

''Yes Lord Raikage but in the meantime Bee sama is correct the Land of Mountains Samurai are extremely distrustful of our presence and have showed us great disdain it makes the younger ninja nervous.''

Sighing the Raikage said to his right hand man.

''Good it should we are not friends we are merely two parties working with a matter of convenience the Mountain's daimyo wants revenge against the leaf and has donated almost two thirds of his force to do so almost it's more like half. Regardless of whether they live or not if we win he gets to say he partook in the destruction of the leaf and domination of Fire country and all that entails ,amongst the spoils we would allow them to have from the fighting. However the reality of the matter is far different Darui you know this don't you?''

The Kage of the Hidden cloud asked and the man nodded saying to his kage and lord what he thought no knew he wished to hear.

''But in reality were united in our dislike of the leaf village and their hatred of them for what happened in the Third ninja world War , with the humiliation of having their fledgling ninja village being destroyed.''

At this the Raikage grinned and said to his brother and second in command.

''Yes they are quite bitter about that it was supposed to be the means in which they were free form the oppression of their larger neighbors. They had gotten several ninja to train their more promising citizens in how to fight and strategize with one of their best and most potent ninjas being the legendary Genno the trapper famed for shredding and destroying massive amounts of both Gras and Stone ninjas with him even outsmarting and driving off a small squad of our own villages Anbu. However the Leaf village had led a massive counter attack after several of their devastating maneuvers and plots afraid of letting them gather their full might as they had begun to pull back troops for a push .Hiruzen , Jiraiya and several Jonin put a stop to their plans gutting their villages ninja forces and forcing them to sign an armistice treaty. Something which greatly shocked my old man back then when he was still ruling the village as he planned to ally with them .The Mountain daimyo back then had raised is children off of the hatred of Fire country having been forced to give up supplies, resources, and Tributes to Fire country as being the loser in said conflict. However he maintained and begun retraining a force of samurai with some rogue Iron country samurai which you know doubt see they are deadly and our forces are right to be nervous Iaido is not a joke of a fighting style.''

Said the man seriously and the other Cloud ninjas nodded with Bee asking his brother .

''So what we gonna do big bro to get Clouds flow a go ?''

Sighing the man said.

''Simple were going to finish the preparations of our supply liens and wait for the first attack I've got each heavily fortified and I am waiting for an attack from the Leaf so I can determine wear their attack strategy's initial and possible points of origins are.''

Hearing this the other two Cloud ninjas nodded it sounded like a sound plan and both would follow it to the end and both could only wonder separately what sort of pressure the leaf would be put under by their actions and by their defying their expectations to no doubt go on an all out attack.


	19. Chapter 19

Wave Daimyo's Ship- Four Hours into the journey.

''I really do hate sea travel Ayatsu it only makes me impatient.''

Sighing her loyal bodyguard and retainer said to her as he watchfully guarded her in his full samurai armor.

''I understand Koyuki sama just a bit longer and you will see Uzumaki sama.''

Smiling at that she sighed and said to him.

''Very true however it's going to be hard for me to use an alias for him though I hear Jirochu san has come up with a very good one to use for him as the ruler of the North. I wonder if his duties have stressed him out yet like they did when I first took the crown?''

She wondered and Ayatsu shivered as he remembered Koyuki asking why something as simple as distributing funds for a water main's repair for one of the nearby villages required more paperwork. When she heard it was due to her ancient ancestors bureaucracy she had inwardly screamed and felt the same level of anger as she glared at the papers , in a way that most kage and civil leaders did and if it was one thing that scared him was Koyuki being angry as he result to one of her ministers a man hired form outside the country to help who tried to embezzle funds was particularly unpleasant. And though the woman was beautiful ,fair and beloved by her people she could pull out every bit of steel that use needed too that her late father lacked but late Grandfather and mother had in abundance.

However now his mistress was happy as the Lady daimyo showed a look of happiness as she said.

''I do hope we can get that clause in our treaty our ambassador said it looks like a good thing because Naruto kun comes from a ninja clan the Uzumaki clan have our researchers come up with anything lately of importance to them?''

The man gulped and bowed saying to her.

''I am sorry Koyuki sama the islands whirlpools have prevented us from getting the researchers there we had to get one of our trade airships last minute to switch to a transport ship and take them there. They have only been there for two weeks and there are few signs of much for them to study or gleam knowledge from.''

Hearing this Koyuki sighed sadly and said to her regent.

''I had wished to give him something special of his homeland as thanks for what he's done for me and my people I will have to find another gift to give to him something special.''

Hearing this the man smiled and said to her.

''Perhaps you and lady Sumi can talk again she was quite the actress for your father and the two were quite close after your mother died though he wanted to raise you first my father said before he committed to her.''

At this she blushed remembering her surrogate mother and how her dad had held off wanting her to grow up and enjoy life before he started a new life with her . She had suspected they were more than just friends and had encouraged him to marry her but the man said he still had to take care of her. It was one o f the many things she admired of her father, especially given the fact that the politicians of his state were plotting against him and would have no doubt tried to use the said lady in question against him. The lady who was a caregiver and former circus performer to their advantage with threats and actions especially given how evil and corrupt her uncle Doto was.

However thanks to their careful balancing act they had managed to get on until her father's death and said woman blended into the background dying her hair and changing her name it was only one year after he r rule that she came back into her life , and it was a very good surprise for the young ruler to get at the time.

''Excuse me but you're Yukie Fujikaze now Lady Koyuki Kazehana am I right? I am Lady Toki and this is my associate Lady Haruna we each wanted to talk to you about a mutual friend of yours a Lord Naruto Uzumaki.''

Hearing this Koyuki smiled at the two who seemed to have a plan in mind her own trying to figure out what they were u pto as she said.

''Why yes I do believe I have a lot say in this matter in particular about the treaty I plan to offer him is this what you wished to speak about?''

She asked testing the waters and was shocked at the mutual grins as Haruna said to her.

'"Sort of that but there's a lot more too it here let's talk about it inside.''

Nodding Koyuki followed them inside the boats inner parts two each of their guards following with the Spring Daimyo wondering just what in particular they had in mind for this discussion.

Land of Claws –Current Time Iwagakure base.

The Tsuchikage sighed as he looked over the papers in front of him his back was aching and the chuckles of his granddaughter were certainly not helping the situation either for him.

'''Just retire old man either give the hat to me or my old man we'll make sure the Leaf dies a quick death and a painful one at that.''

Said the man's granddaughter and a Stone Jonin Kurotsuchi the man's own son had recently just come into the tent with blood covering his flak jacket .The Tsuchikage said to his granddaughter who held her smirk with a grunt of indignation.

''No !I have waited years for to see the Leaf humbled you both can wait a bit longer I'm not too old to lead Stone ,Sit in the chair ,or have the hat upon my head yet!''

Sighing at her grandfather's attitude she only shook her head as he went on further .

''Kitsuchi good your finally here did I you take care of that spy?''

Smirking the Stone ninja said.

''Yeah there was a team of them from Sand I don't

Know if they were spying for the leaf but they won't be revealing our nearest bases location to their kage anytime soon.''

Nodding firmly once the Tsuchikage turned his head to a map of the area with seven nations on its surface is home of Iwagakure and Earth country ,Stones country the religious oligarchy ruled by a daimyo who was a rumored relative of his own daimyo though both men vehemently denied it. The Iwagakure was wary of the village and had two divisions posted near their neighboring border as he did not wish for his men or ninja forces to be ambushed by their large number of kekkai genkai users. He turned is attention to River country the place his village had fought Sunagakrue very often in the old ninja wars with his gaze finally coming up to the next portion. Fang and Claw country the two bitter neighbor states who ironically had a grudge that was almost as long and as bitter as the one between his village and the leaf village albeit both daimyo had remained acquaintances due to their mutual love of the Toad Sannins novels. The Tsuchikage had managed to convince the man's nephew to not hire ninja or martial their samurai but to work with them for protection against the Land of Fang who had begun to hire mercenary ninjas right after the death of the previous daimyo and the rise of his ambitious nephew.

With his eyes turning to the very next segment of map divided by only two more nations the land of Waterfalls and finally their main goal The Hidden Leaf village in Fire country. The village that had tried to assert its dominance over his own and had came out on top of the Second ninja World war .Despite losing the Leaf village losing its second Hokage and being badly damaged by the attrition they had managed to win the Third Ninja World War. It was one of the few places that actually stirred a cold rage in him when he was younger but now it was one village he felt just contempt for. He had long since dampened his rage with cold hard logic and practicality especially since the daimyo before the current ne his mother ironically enough would not tolerate unnecessary conflict especially when she was undoing the recession her uncle led the country into. And she had it made that point well known with the threat of her rather large samurai army and a unique division of Earth country's deadly ninja monks. He knew his village did not have the manpower to fight the Leaf village and their allies as well as the fact that his own village had a monstrous clash with Cloud, due to his own villages men accidentally in a joint strike with Mist killing the Third Raikage after having their forces ferociously mauled. So he had agreed and in turn she had offered him something he hadn't expected her thanks and an offer of friendship as well as lessons in what Mui had failed to teach him she said politics.

The Third Tsuchikage had scoffed he had learned politics from his sensei he asserted , before the lady daimyo sighed and told him he knew ninja politics but not the ways of daimyo and that his master had asked her to teach him if he died .Nonetheless Onoki had acquiescent as she presented him a blood sealed scroll form his master , with his usual codes and mannerisms in the writing he had given himself to her tutelage of daimyo related politics and had learned much under her care.

Which was why when she had said she wished to retire and let her son take over Onoki was less than happy she had for one adopted the boy as her own son . As he was her late brother's child , and the second thing that made him angry was the fact that the heir that should have reigned was denied . But like any good Kage Onoki was adaptable and the boys ''mother'' had given him advice throughout his rule . More often than not he would try to go his own route but when he was out of his depth he would take his mothers advice. That was over twenty years ago and the Tsuchikage still missed his late friend and tolerated the oaf of a nephew that was in charge , as while he could arrange some less then fortunate accident if he was not the kage of his village.

However he had a hat much like the Hokage 's own a hat made with Juinjutsu made by the first Tsuchikage which bound the loyalty of the kage to their daimyo. Sure a kage could only care for their own military village, in the everyday running with the daimyo ruling with a bureaucratic army of politicians involved in governing the realm. However he still had to ensure the interests and protection of the country from foreign attack or the prosecution of war . When it came up he had managed to get an easy permission grant from the current Earth daimyo who had surprisingly sent him a message saying he was outraged at the gaul of a Leaf ninja to come into his country and assassinating high ranked ninjas of his nation and village.

Though the Tsuchikage knew the real reason for this he had not expected a golden opportunity like this to get some payback out of the Leaf and flush the Akatsuki out with the fighting. Both him and the Raikage had managed to agree on one thing through secured messages , both would unite to take out as many members of the organization as they could for their slights against their villages.

Which was also why he had taken the demands of his kage with grace but also a scrupulous eye he knew the main reason why the Earth daimyo wanted revenge was because his plan to gain a tighter grip on the Hidden Rock Village through his mistresses son had failed. If there was one thing many people in the upper positions knew but would never say was that despite his seemingly strong no nonsense demeanor the Earth Daimyo was a whore addict. Or in the case the nobles called it a ''sampler'' of goods it was something not too uncommon but not looked at favorably in the light of things especially given the fact that the man had married a girl who his mother had thought would be good for him. One who had actually cared and tried to build a life with him unfortunately the man had gotten a feeling of constriction of being trapped and had gone on a mass sleeping spree in the whorehouses of several more rural areas under the excuse of inspections.

He remembered with great shock how the woman had requested a mission to watch her husband with the man's own royal seal a forgery under the words in a letter of the man's own handwriting saying he wished to prove his wife's doubts about him wrong. He had only learned through his spies works that the Daimyo's wife's concerns were well warranted as the man had been sleeping with many women in rural villages and had gotten a number of them pregnant .It was not long after that the lady daimyo had ordered in the middle of the night and without Stone ninja being aware of it (as they stayed in their village and patrolled the borders ) several groups of The Earth Courts Samurai the ones best trained in espionage to hunt down and brutally end the lives of said women.

The Tsuchikage had thought the man's wife had snapped or had taken out her wrath on them to appease her own worries, doubts ,and insecurities that perhaps his friend Lady Kanko had been fooled it was not long after that he had received a scroll Lady Kanko telling what she had done and why she had not consulted him as any implication to his village would only be disastrous.

However neither him nor her could foresee that her action of killing the escorts and their children had failed in as one woman had survived her wounds and gave birth to a son. The samurai were mostly unpunished save the leader who had voluntarily committed seppuku despite the noble lady Kanko telling him he was not at fault because as she later learned the woman was born with a quirk of nature her heart was slightly further off then the average persons .And with the Lady daimyo only asking for the women to be given a quick stab each to the heart rather than the more obvious and gruesome beheadings she had not foreseen the young woman surviving giving birth and telling her husband of her actions.

Or at the very least what the man suspected were her actions as he had no proof the samurai who killed himself had done it claiming he had failed to protect the Lady Kanko .HE had said that he had failed to protect her properly from a group of bears that had roamed near her carriage on a break. And though the man was suspicious he knew his wife had supporters and had decided it was easier to live their lives as they were it had irked the Earth daimyo's wife greatly to know the woman who survived was her husband's ''favorite'' of all the whores he had fucked in her own words which still made Onoki wince hearing them in his head when reading the letter. However this was not why the war had happened with the leaf village now , no it was because of a change in shift with the young Stone Jonin who was to take guard of the villages siege engine armory which happened to be said man's son. A boy who had been recruited by the occasional Stone ninja heading out to the nearby towns to bring fresh blood to the village locally. The change was a very last minute change which happened because the young man had actually arrived earlier than expected by at least fifteen minutes.

With the Stone Daimyo's son brutally gutted and by a Leaf ninja from what reports of the other Jonin said and with reports coming from Mist, Sand and Cloud as well the Stone Daimyo had saw a prime opportunity to make said ninjas home pay for their audacity and cruelty in killing his son.

Onoki snapped out of his thoughts as Kurotsuchi commented on the map and said.

''So how long do you think it will take before the leaf falls from the tree to and burns to the ground? A week Two maybe?''

She said with a smirk that irritated the old kage as he knew his granddaughter was only acting cocky to raise his blood pressure and try to goad him into hurting his back to prove he was too old for this job. So instead he said to his daughter with a smirk at her at what he knew would irk her.

''Oh to be young again you weren't around back then but we had driven the Leaf village back and they us several times in the last war we had to use numbers to hold Kusagakure. Numbers and on top of that we had to have several Jonin to hold it all together and attack higher ranked threats! Do not believe it will be so easy being naïve does not suit you granddaughter it will get you killed by another our age or older.''

At this Kurotsuchi snorted and said to her grandfather.

''How the only one who would have been a threat my age was the Jinchurikki maybe the Uchiha too but the Nine tails would have been something too potent without my blood line limit. But with how the reports of our men said he fought maybe not I could probably kill him with taijutsu alone .As for underestimating the leaf they've had a recession hit them hard gramps all those places calling it quits on them was incredibly convenient . And to top it all off I doubt I will be facing a ninja of Kakashi 's caliber on the fronts you have in mind for me to work on.''

Sighing the Tsuchikage nodded as Kitsuchi added with a chuckle.

''Doesn't hurt nearly a hundred of their ninja of varying ranks left the Leaf village when they found out they would be cannon fodder. Guess their conviction is lacking with the Hokage being overruled and controlled by her council if what my informant says is right the Leaf's days will be numbered.'' The old man's son added silently agreeing with most of what his daughter said but he still sounded cautious of the Leaf as he had fought them In the last war.

Sighing the Tsuchikage was glad both of his remaining family was feeling confident but felt it wise to impart his two cents.

''Be careful Kitsuchi Kurotsuchi this might seem easy but Tsunade wasn't' put into being the Hokage on just her fists alone. No that woman can be very tricky I've fought her a few times in the previous conflict and if it's one thing I know not to do is underestimate a Sannin never again.''

Hearing this Kurotsuchi suppressed her laughter and Kitsuchi shook his head still not seeing how his father of all people the fence sitter could be outsmarted, especially that badly by the one Sannin who seemed the least able to pull her village through this given her past and current struggles and how she seemed during their meeting with her and cloud to discuss the Uzumaki brat . However Kistuchi nodded once at his daughter and she nodded back him telling her through their code to listen and note what their old man said it would definitely come up in the future and possibly save one if not both of their lives.


	20. Chapter 20

''You know in hindsight Mizuhura I probably should have seen this coming it's never anything easy is it?''

Sighing the minister of the navy could only offer his best words for this.

''It could be worse they could be giant tiger men in full force we are could be worrying about especially given the fact that with them declaring war it could be far worse.''

Naruto Uzumaki frowned and narrowed his brow at hearing this he had for the most part been happy with his new life's situation he was respected, valued, and though he wasn't always right listened to rather than dismissed like he typically was in his old home village when it came to his ninja career. He had with great help from his girlfriend Ryuzetsu and accomplice Mizuhura had managed to take a large part of those willing to escape the prison who were not irredeemable with them and form a new state .However with the good also came bad and looking at the body in the room with the medical ninjas and Mizuhura he knew just knew that when they attacked it was somehow going to be trouble that time in the morgue. His girlfriend and the intelligence advisor for the village said to him in an all business tone within the meeting room.

''We have discovered that a number of Tai-gen raiders ships have begun to head towards Kagumi and Jongu village both of which have begun to scramble their men I suspect that they may send someone to dispatch a message for help but the Tai-gen already have three days at least from how close they are in a lead.''

Hearing this Muzhura cursed while Naruto sighed before saying to the group.

''I know my shadow clone one of them I use for reconnaissance has dispersed the Tai-gen will be at the villages soon it's a good thing I've already made a way for me to get there I love you Ryuzetsu chan. Mizuhura please prepare an appropriately sized fleet to defend Tenkai's village no doubt the old war hawk has some ships ready but it couldn't hurt to make sure.''

The Blonde said as he quickly disappeared in a body flicker reappeared next to Ryuzetsu and gave him a long mouthed kiss before disappearing again in a puff of smoke. Mizhura laughed and the others seemed a bit surprised while Ryuzetsu cursed saying.

''He definitely owes me for kissing me like that when he has to go .'' She said out loud as the people calmed down and both Ryuzetsu and Mizuhura began to go over just what sort of numbers and tactics would be needed against the Tai-gen's ships.

Tenkai Village.

''Reverse summoning no jutsu!''

Yelled the small red toad as it slammed a hand on the ground and cursed as it dodged several spears just barely as the smoke cloud erupted he jumped out of the way with one spear hitting where he was before turning larger to the size of a small cart.

'' **Damn it you owe me for this Naruto these guys tried to kill me while I got you here!"'**

'''Stand down it would appear our ally has chosen a most unconvential form of travel here.''

Said the old hawk eyeing the toad and the one it brought it with great curiosity.

''Thanks Gamakichi I'm sorry about that these guys aren't exactly familiar with Ninjutsu.''

At that the toad 's eyes widened a bit before he sighed chuckling.

'' **Only you could find such a place like that bro oh by the way the toad elders have a message form Jiraiya for you I heard it's important.''**

At this Naruto frowned deeply hearing of his god father put a bad taste into his mouth and made him angry but he suppressed his emotions with great difficulty saying.

''I see and what kind of message did he leave me before he died?''

Hearing this Gamakichi winced and said to his close friend.

'' **Naruto I don't know how to tell you this but Jiraiya survived he was in a coma in another village but he managed to actually survive he just came back to the village and-''**

''Tanzo! I want no one to be alarmed but I have gotten news of a relative that has made me incredibly angry!I am just warning you so you can give word to your men to stand down.''

Nodding the older man turned to a subordinate then said to him.

''Make it so.''

The man nodded And did so and Naruto calmly waited his face granite like stone with Gamakichi seemingly nervous as the blonde waited calmly as one soldier soon returned saying.

'"it is done.''

Tanzo looked over at his young ally mostly his old rivals ally wondering what he was about to do when he felt it a powerful huge rippling wave of raw instinctual fury.

'I-It's like Noban sensei! But how!?None have ever had his aura of power ,fury, and sheer strength !This boy …he ..is..just..like him strong.'

The man thought his earlier plans and means for dealing with the boy and his people should they prove troublesome and untrustworthy going out the window as he tried to plot new means and counters to said man all the while other ideas without violence slowly began to form.

'' **Naruto! Calm down this is seriously crazy your putting out Killing Intent worse then the other Jicnhurikki Gaara!''**

He yelled as Naruto's K.I was indeed potent a lot more potent and focused then the general blood thirst of his friend no Naruto was angry very angry and it was extremely hard for him to try and feel different at this time.

'HE'S ALIVE! That damned fool is alive! He had me thinking he was dead! Damn it !Damn you Jiraiya I cried! I cried so much because I thought you were gone damn it! '

He thought before sighing and stopping his killing intent's projection he turned to his friend and bowed saying.

''Thank you for this news Gamakichi I will take the message after the battle to come but for now I haven o intentions of reading it .''

Nodding the toad bosses son said to his friend while gripping his sword.

'' **Would you like my help in this fight Naruto ?''**

Sighing the blonde said to his friend.

''No Gamakichi you may stay if you want but I will try and finish it quickly though If I need your help I will take it I want to see what these enemies have to offer and how big a threat they are.''

Nodding the toad dispersed canceling the summoning jutsu as he left back to his home plane while Naruto sighed.

The blonde turned to the militant men around him staring into their leaders face as he said.

''So where are the Tai-gen sailing from?''

He asked the militant man eyeing the blonde pointed to the west and said.

''From the West they have a massive force no doubt the one who was in charge of those men Kanjuro will seek vengeance for his slain men and the loss of his timetable.''

Hearing this Naruto grinned then looked at the man saying how far off are they?''

Sighing the man turned to one of his men who asked a question with the man running down to one of the towers and climbing up it asking the man there soon was back and said.

''They are at least thirty miles away.''

Sighing the blonde said.

''Fine then I'll take care of them.''

Hearing this the men were shocked as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and Tanzo turned to his man and asked.

''How many soldiers do they have?''

Sighing the man said to him.

''Many but I estimate at least eighty troops based off of the numbers .Clearly they are to hunt down any of those who may threaten them and establish a beach head for further forces they normally have more for bigger operations but I suspect politics are getting in the way. As for their formations it should be four ships based upon how many each ship can carry.''

Shaking his head he said.

''Everyone be prepared for a siege that fool may buy us sometime or destroy them with a bigger toad I want a team of you to move ahead without fastest horses and watch him I want to know just what this blonde plans to do by himself.''

Tanzo said to himself with his men nodding moving well to fulfill his orders the man sighed as he gripped his cane his mind racing through several possibilities and thoughts as he left the area to oversee the preparations he had in mind and take stock of what enemies they had coming that may slipped past the blonde. Whether the strange ninja lived or die did not matter only the protection of his village and the furtherance of his own personal goals.

With Naruto In the woods.

'Alright now that I'm running towards y enemy it's time for a quick scouting mission for some of my clones.'

He thought as he made a cross fingered seal and yelled.

''Multi shadow clone jutsu!''

Instantly in front of him and on his sides several figures burst into existence form several smoke clouds before making the henge seal.

''Transform!"'

They called out turning into a swarm of birds and breaking off into six groups spreading out ahead in multiple directions. The blonde sighed as he thought to himself on his plans.

'With luck the Tai-gen won't think anything of the birds as flocks migrate but still just what kind of threat do they pose besides the bits of information Jan-Kei had gotten form the old stubborn War-hawk Tanzo. And from what he learned it was not good sighing the blonde felt his nose wrinkle in disgust from what the old Sarutobi look alike had told him . And to him the Tai-Gen were no better than bandits using Ninjutsu to try and destroy and terrorize others.

The blonde blinked however leaving his train of thought as his clone had dispersed further to the East and what he saw had made his blood boil and instantly he made a seal for the body flicker jutsu he had learned from Ryuzetsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ruined village outskirts.

The village was ruined however from what Naruto knew the bodies were few the people had been given word and evacuated still it did not please him to see the tiger men mocking ,jeering and pissing on the burnt parts of the ruins still on fire.

And it certainly did not make him feel good to see the people who were the slowest in a cage mounted on a cart no it made Naruto very angry .

'Calm yourself remember your training at the very least take it out on these bastards for it.'

He thought before saying.

''You all know if you're going to piss you have to do it with one leg up right!''

He asked and slowly almost lazily the tiger men stopped their actions and began to form their formations slowly at this the blonde raised an eyebrow as they cleared a path and a large brutish looking tiger man stepped up his shoulders broad his chin square and his eyes glaring with disgust and contempt .However the tiger man's smirk held amusement as the large man took a Dao off his back to grip in his hand as he snarled.

''And just what do you want human?''

He asked his deeper voice resonating with vibrations and ending with a snarl layered with aggressive amusement at the man before him and seemed to both disregard the blonde's threat level and take some form out of amusement from the blonde attempting to confront him.

''I want for you to leave this place and return to wherever you all came from.''

Hearing this the tiger men all around him and their leader a larger tiger with his chest out bare much like the others with black pants and a yellow sash belt and no shoes who raise his clawed hand stopping laughter of the many the many tigers as he halted them and then the massive tiger man leaned forward and say.

'"And why would I do that? Are you challenging me to single combat me the Great Kung-Sho , because I am undefeated by all men who have tried no samurai has bested me no daimyo or lord lived past our meeting.''

Hearing this Naruto narrowed his eyes and said to him.

''Then I guess I'll be the first you versus me in single combat anything goes.''

Hearing this the tiger man grinned leaning back as his grip on his dao in his right arm relaxed and he said with a smirk.

''Agreed.''

Then disappeared before the blondes eyes the blondes eyes widening as his chest was impaled by the Dao sword making many tiger men roar and jeer as they saw him impaled but the lead tiger mans nose snorted.

''A quaint trick but I can smell you.''

He said the blonde on his sword disappearing in a puff of smoke before the real one leapt from some wreckage the tiger blocking a long bandaged handled kunai blade.

'"What sort of dagger is this?''

'"It's a chakra blade though I doubt you know what it does.''

He said the blade was much like the one Jiraiya had given him when he noted one of the members of Akatsuki was a puppeteer and he had given him his old one. The only difference being Jing's symbol a five leafed blossom was on it the blonde sighed as his second weapon . A regular kunai began to glow light blue and the chakra blade quickly found itself enveloped as well.

''If you think magic will save your sorely mistaken !''

The Tiger man yelled charging him and making a half tiger seal his Dao igniting as he slashed at the blonde who blocked the slash much to his shock then the blonde jabbed a second kunai into his left arm the tiger letting out a growl as he slashed with his claws at Naruto's sighed.

The blonde rolled into a ball past the man letting go of his counter slash the tiger's dao slashing into the ground bursting with a small wave of fire sear right he ground up to ten feet front of the tiger man.

''RASENGAN!'' Yelled a voice bursting form some of the rubbish two shadow clone copies of the blonde bursting form the rubble and smashing into the tiger man who cried out.

''WHAT!''

Instantly the tiger man flew into another building smashing into a small house and into the wall of another one which collapsed on top of him both shadow clones yelling.

''SUCK ON THAT!''

''HOW'S THAT MAGIC FOR YOU!''

They yelled while a roar of .

''TIGER ART :INFERNO!''

Instantly Naruto hearing this sheathed is blades and made a familiar cross hand seal and four shadow clones appeared forming a short chain before throwing him upwards and over the fire wall that quickly rushed over engulfing the remaining clones.

The other tigers roared as burst of flame came around them protecting them from the inferno. With Kung-Sho lepaign form the rubble with a speed Naruto rarely seen trying to shoulder tackle him the blonde dodged and unsheathed both blades wincing as he blocked a slash and took the tiger's kick to his chest the sharpened claws grazing into his mesh armor cutting into it slightly.

Naruto flew back and flipped into a back flip landing on the ground before crying out as a wave of fire In the form of a slash hit him before bursting into a log .

The tiger man howled in rage his chest cracking making him wince before leaping out of the way of a thrown blade this one being a kunai which penetrated the ground deeply.

'' This gets us nowhere Human! You are strong why do you fight the Tai-gen over these human lands a lover ?Or relative live here? Or have you come to stake your claim there are riches that may be yours if you were to stand aside.''

The Tiger man said at this the blonde shook his head saying to him.

''Your threatening my home and have sent a fleet to raid us.''

Laughing the tiger man said back.

'' SO WHAT !YOU WISH FOR REVENGE!?''

''No I wish to cut off the snake's head before it gets there or should I say the cat's tail before it yawns.''

HE said with a smirk making the tiger growl out and yell to him.

''You insolent cur! How dare you ! I am one of the tiger's great chosen die for your lack of VISION!''

The tiger disappeared in a burst of flame and reappeared chopping the blonde in half but cursed as he was kicked form below by four Naruto's and then was hell dropped into the grown by one above him. The same landing Naruto cursed as he was punched in the face and flew across into a building before leaping out of it making hand seals and pulling out a scroll .The blonde unsealed a Fuma shuriken turned and threw it with both hands making a final hand seal and saying.

''Ninja Art: Multiple Shadow Shuriken .''

Instantly the one Fuma shuriken disappeared into a cloud of smoke before fifty more appeared beside it making the Tiger man yell and seeing the barrage leap over it and pouncing hitting the ground and tearing into it quickly running on all fours and leaping at the blonde with a speed far greater than before.

The man however smirked a bit as the tiger growled quickly leaping up to two feet as the blonde lowered his blades and said.

''GIVEN UP DIE"'

Seeing this the man said.

''No but you will.''

Before turning into a log as the tiger slashed not it and said Tiger gasped grunting as over fifty kunai lodged themselves into his back ,with said Fuma shurikens stopping in mid air the second the tiger slashed transforming into human form much like their creator. The other tigers roared trying to warn their leader but it was futile the blades glowing blue with chakra digging deep into the tigers back making him cough up a large small stream of blood as he collapsed to his knees .

''H-H-How?H-h-H-ow could you d-do this t-t-to me?ME THE FOURTH CHOSEN!''

Sighing the blonde said to him.

''Easy I faked the hand seals I did when I took out the scroll when I unsealed that one I had let lose fifty flies along with the Fuma shuriken which were transformed clones of my ridding along the center .They let go of the first transformed shuriken clone and then transformed back throwing their blades into your back and now do you give up-Shit!"'

''DIE!''.

The tiger said interrupting Naruto's speech as he began unleashing another fire slash making the blonde wince as he leapt back and was lightly grazed along the chest .Just as the wild swing flew upwards into the air the blonde took his kunai the longer chakra blade and struck decapitating the tiger in one blow .

''AVENGE LROD KUNG-SHI!''

Instantly the tigers began running at the blonde who cursed before he made a cross hand seal and an army of shadow clones each quickly having more make Rasengans and charging the Tiger forces slamming many of the orbs into their flesh and knocking back the tiger men who soon launched a several bursts of fire at him.

''Seeing this the blonde cursed before quickly making several seals and biting his thumb before slamming it down .

''Summoning no jutsu!''

Instantly it burst and a yellow toad appeared n front of him saying.

'' **Oh hey Naruto do you have any candy?''**

Quickly answering his summons Naruto said.

''Yes I do! Back at my village where I will get you a piel of it if you help me now Gamatatsu !Now we need to do our water jutsu combo!''

'' **Yeah ok Water style:Toad Bullet!"'**

''Wind Release :Toad Style Bullet!"'

Yelled Naruto slapping his hand onto the Toad's back channeling his wind chakra into him as the toad let loose a powerful cannon of water hitting the single straight of water jutsu aimed at him and not his clones before smashing into the clones and tigers attacking them dispersing the clones and severely injuring the tiger's in front of him the thirty grunts looking severely injured. Naruto sighed seeing none of them fighting quickly made more shadow clones who body flickered over to the tigers and turning away his friend by speaking to him as they finished them off.

''Well Gamatatsu san as promised soon I'll be back at my village be ready in the hour for your snacks!.''

'' **Oh boy thanks Naruto! This makes up for the time you forgot to give me snacks last time when we fought that turtle bye see you later!''**

He said disappearing in a puff of smoke making the blonde sigh and say.

''I need to continue my training Ryuzetsu was right I need to work more on Water jutsus I've gotten some wind ones down by training and asking around but I think I really need to improve if I'm going to survive for now let me head back to Jing and see if they missed me.''

He said collecting the few scrolls his clones had made and used to seal the tiger men before disappearing in a puff of smoke.


	21. Chapter 21

Jing –Current Time.

''It was a cold and stormy night a night like no other fore Ryuzetsu found out what you did rather than running and strangled you for it.''

Sighing Naruto looked over his friend in the restaurant the two were eating at called Bonfei's and said to him.

''Mizuhira shut up if she ever finds out about that I will have to drag you down with me the fight with that tiger is strictly confidential.''

''Fight with what Tiger?''

Wincing as his girlfriend responded the blonde turned to face her and said truthfully.

''I got into a bit of trouble on the main land ran into a couple of Tiger men but it was no big idea honey.''

Hearing this she moved closer to him and put her hand on his cheek and moved it to both sides then looked down at his mesh feeling it she put one of her fingers through the open hole and said.

''Yes no big deal at all is it Naruto kun?''

Hearing this the blonde sighed as Mizuhura chuckled then said to her.

''I didn't' want you to worry but some of Mizuhura scouts found the Tiger-men's ships invading and I had to get there quickly .''

Looking at him the former grass Anbu nodded then said.

''Good now you're telling me the truth you're a terrible liar and I would hate to have to use some of my old villages techniques to get at the truth .Still your making my favorites for the rest of this week to eat alright.''

''That's fine honey sorry for worrying you .'' he said and smiled as his girlfriend hugged him her slight trembling showing as she whispered.

'I don't' want to lose you the way I lost Muku please don't' run off and do something like this again promise me?''

Sighing the blonde hugged her back and said.

''I promise.''

Sighing happily she pulled back from him smiling and then giving hi ma smirk.

''Good now we have to go see our cousin in laws and tell them why you left them here to go to a battle with the Tiger men with no bodyguards.''

Naruto groaned as he could here Hanzaki already decrying his choice and asking if they were not ''worthy'' enough to guard him and prove their mettle .

''if it's one thing we don't need is the Fuma clan wanting to go and prove itself all over again Ryuzetsu chan they're adapting well and we don't need them getting self conscious about it.''

Giggling she said.

''I can just imagine a clan full of men and women trained to choke ,kill, and rip apart with chakra threads crying and asking if they're not worthy it really would be a sigh to see .And I like Sasame and Kotohime too much to make them that sad so I'll only mention it slightly in passing.''

Groaning Naruto knew just knew Ryuzetsu was getting a small measure of revenge she had forgiven him for leaving without telling her and fighting the tiger men but she wanted to drive home the point that it was a bad idea and her small revenge would certainly get that point across.

As the two left Naruto waved goodbye to Gamatatsu who was eating his candy in a booth and the two said their goodbyes to Mizuhura who smirked and laid back sighing contently as he said.

''Finally my booth ,meat ,and sake all to myself can this day get any better?''

He wondered as he indulged himself in drinking idly wondering just what was going to happen in the future. Figuring it would be a mix of good and bad he took a drink and thought idly to himself.

'To the Future the Good and Bad of Jing may we survive both and only get stronger.'

He thought to himself as he took a hefty drink of his sake wishing his home state the best.

Dango Jar.

''The dango Jar is one of the finest restaurant within all of Jing miss I assure you that you will not be disappointed.''

Hearing this the former Leaf interrogator looked at the man with a skinny thin mustache and a turban like a sand ninja and said,

''I'll be the judge of that pal so give me some of your finest dango three plates now please.''

''Yes ma'am.''

Said the man before leaving moving to the counter and speaking with the chef a grizzled man with a scar over his eye who looked over at Anko who grinned back then laughed a bit before nodding back and began to make the dango a voice from next to Anko shook her out of her careful observation fo the chef her Chunnin friend Suzume.

''Anko chan! Please don't' be so rude to the waiters our food might not come out as good!''

She said and Anko rolled her eyes.

''You have to be firm with the food you love the best Suzume you don't' have that special food yet that makes you this way to where you can't stand it being made subpar yet.''

Sighing the glasses wearing woman and former leaf academy instructor shook her head.

''Sometimes I just don't' get how you can be so , so brash I mean I can't do that at all.''

She said a bit dejectedly and Anko slapped her on the shoulder saying.

''Of course you can Suzume!You just need a bit of courage here have some of my sake it'll definitely light you up.''

She said with a grin and the woman across form her stuttered a reply making her laugh before turning her head hearing the bells above the door chime and the former leaf interrogators eyes lit with recognition and she grinned and opened her mouth to yell at her friend before Suzume put her hand on her arm.

''HE's here to meet the headmaster for the academy Anko don't' embarrass Iruka kun while he's on his interview.''

Hearing this shocked the woman and she said.

''Huh? But Iruka's a stone good teacher not only that but his pseudo brother runs this place it should be easy for him to just get the job why does he have an interview and how do you know that?''

Sighing the former leaf Chunnin pushed up her glasses and said to her.

''Because he's been meeting prospective instructors all week out of the leaf delegates several were rejected already .HE's been meeting them all week at various restaurants and he's sitting across from us on the right hand side.''

Looking over four tables she noticed a man with long white hair and a slightly curves mustache on both ends looking at the man and smiling. She noted the blade mark running diagonally down his face but said nothing her eyes holding vague recognition.

''That guy is form mist isn't he? But I can't remember where I've seen him before oh well if he's the academy head and being difficult even he's got to admit Iruka is the best for the job.''

Sighing Suzume said as Iruka sat down.

''I am not sure but hopefully nothing will go wrong during the interview to mess up Iruka's chances.''

At the Headmaster's table.

''I sincerely hope you have not been waiting long Kosho san.''

Hearing this the seemingly average sized old man smiled his mustache moving up with his lips as he said in a kind voice reminding Iruka of the Lord Third Hokage.

''Not at all Iruka kun if you don't mind me calling you so please sit.''

Hearing this the man smiled and sat saying to his potential employer.

''I do not mind you calling me that sir before we start I have brought in my resume along with some comments from my previous bosses in this folder it contains my previous staff review sheets and fellow staffs comments.''

'"Very good I will read it as we go along then but for now I just wish to speak so how has your day been Iruka san?''

Hearing this shocked the man but he recovered well and said to the older educator.

''Well sir I have gotten an apartment for now though I will be looking out for some of the new houses that are developing.''

Nodding the man said.

''Ah I see so you won't be staying with Lord Naruto then?''

Sighing the man rubbed the back of his head and said to him.

'"I do not want to be a burden on him besides he's living with his girlfriend and it would just be awkward for me to be there.''

Waving him off the older man said.

''Not at all in fact he's excited to know that you've come he's been very busy with work and other matters so he hasn't been able to visit you but at the last meeting he said he would have to send a clone to the next one and meet you personally.'''

Hearing this shocked Iruka greatly and he said quickly in shock.

''He shouldn't' do that! I-I mean there is no reason for him to neglect his duties as the village head for me I'd be fine seeing him later.''

At this the man chuckled and said to the teacher.

'''You really do not know how much your pseudo brother admires you or looks up to you do you Iruka? He sees you as his elder brother figure the closest thing he's had to a parent after the Third Hokage you know.''

Hearing this made the man blush a bit in embarrassment before saying.

'"Wait he sees me like that? But I only did the best I could I know what it was like growing u pan orphan so I –I treated Naruto how I would have wanted to be and how he deserved to be treated .''

Said the man and the educator across from him smiled nodding .

''True but you also took a Fuma shuriken in the back for him not every instructor would do that for one of their students now would they?''

Seeing Iruka's shock the man sighed and said to him.

'"Especially not in my old home village if anything the teachers under Yagura would have written them off and moved on to the next it's really a shame how things were under his grip.''

Said the man and Iruka had a realization saying.

''you're a former teacher at mists own Ninja academy before the bloody mist aren't you?''

Sighing the older man said to the younger one .

''Yes I was the principal of Kirigakure's ninja academy for over thirty years then a year after Yagura has power he demands that the curriculum be drastically changed to that barbarism. I refused to acknowledge the changes and he sent several Jonin and some Anbu loyal to him to arrest me since I held no bloodline he sent me to the blood prison.''

Hearing this made Iruka shake his head at hearing what the Fourth Mizukage did and how this man in front of him tried to resist said monsters changes it made him sick just thinking of the bloody mist style education system.

''I-I see why your interviewing all of the teachers personally but I do not get why if Naruto's told me so much why tell me this ?''

Hearing this the man smiled and said to the other ninja.

''Ah you mean why tell you what I know well I gained a lot more then I lost from doing so Iruka I gained your reaction, your thought pattern, your mannerism patterns ,as well as speech inflections when your shocked and trying to recover. ''

The man said and Iruka couldn't help but think on the man for a bit.

'He really is experienced and not only that but he's already thought ahead on the possibilities of this meeting he has me at a disadvantage but I have nothing to hide and only the truth for him in this interview.'

He thought as the man spoke up again to him.

''Anyway Iruka san you're a good teacher caring ,paying attention to your students welfare, making sure and staying on them to study and trying to work out their weaknesses. Far more than some of the other ninja instructors who I have quizzed today form your academy which is very refreshing so far .''

The man said and Iruka winced while most of the people working at the academy cared and tried hard to train the students well some were less than stellar at it. With the Nine tails attack Iruka had noticed the quality of the teachers had dropped , as several of the finer ones were shifted to the field and the less experienced or more lazy or subpar Chunnin began to fill the ranks.

However it would appear that Naruto had put not only a capable but also extremely intelligent man in charge of the academy who was not such people on his staff. Still it made the man wonder about his own teaching methods and if they would fit the standard of this new village.

'Teaching is my life and I don't know if I could possibly do anything else and be happy .'

He thought to himself as the old man spoke again.

''Iruka san.''

Shaking himself out of his mental thoughts the Chunnin bowed his head saying.

''Iam so sorry! I was just lsoti n my thoughts for am oment planning ahead and i-''

Chuckling the man held up a hand and said to the younger ninja.

'"it is perfectly alright Iruka san I asked if you know what your going to order.''

Sighing the man nodded.

''Yes I'll take some sticky rice balls with sweet sauce and some water.''

Nodding the odler man said to him.

''Good I think I will have some sweet seaweed rolls with sweetened oyster tongue it really is a good dish would you like to try some when I get mine?''

Shaking his head no the older man nodded then sighed as the server came up and both of them gave the man their order as he left the older man said.

''Do you have any questions for me Iruka san you do have the right to express your curiosity about this job you know?''

He asked with a small smile as the Chunnin nodded saying.

''Y-Yes I was wondering what kind of curriculum your school offered and which classes would be available for me to teach?''

Sighing the older man nodded saying.

''Very good well the courses we offer are mathematics, history of the continent of Tang-Lah which is behind us the areas closest to us are being covered right now as we expand our knowledge and lirbaries through trade. We are considering sending some teachers to recruit historians from further inland, to help us enhance our knowledge but in the meantime we largely teach history of the elementals for history. As for the other classes we teach Ninjutsu practical applications course , which is the various uses of Ninjutsu elements and their interactions with others yes you have a question.''

''Yes I wanted to know is that course for the older years? Because it seems a bit advance for first year students to begin.''

Hearing this the man shook his head .

''it is for those who have proven to be old enough or advanced enough in skill to take however the student must have at least one parent, mentor ,or guardian sign off on it. It is a course that discusses the various uses of Ninjtusu and makes sure each student acquires their own jutsu for their element and train with them does this answer your question for now Iruka san?''

He asked calmly and the younger man nodded saying.

''Yes it does Kosho san I wanted to know if this course were not applicable to some students like those without developed chakra coils or chakra period would they be left out of advancing with the class?''

He asked and the man shook his head saying to Iruka .

''No they would be offered another class such as one fo Weapons jutsu or sealing jutsu or perhaps more alternatives such as tracking ,engineering or sailing but no students are left behind the academy tries to find something for everyone not to do not single out or push out students with such issues in the first place. Especially since there are positions outside of being just ninja such as being a part of the police corps via their detective ,patrol, or customs division , or possibly working as a shipwright , a member of the scout corps or possibly as an engineer.''

Hearing this made Iruka nod and then think to himself.

'If only the leaf had done similar things Rock Lee probably wouldn't' have had such a hard time graduating from the academy and similar students like him wouldn't have been denied a job working outside of merchant work.'

He thought to himself while Kosho voiced his thoughts.

''I thought the same Iruka what if my home village offered other solutions besides being a ninja or a shipwright being a merchant wasn't' very prosperous under Yagura unless you were one of his financial supporters many starved under his rule others had barely enough to feed their families. And being from the Mist I also can say it makes me proud to be a part of a place that offers advancement for all students not just those who were native born like the caste system in Mist.''

At this Iruka nodded saying out loud.

''I still can't believe your old home village could function dividing itself in such ways based off of who surrendered or joined willingly and who they conquered and forced in as slaves.''

Hearing this Kosho could not help but nod .

''True being genin and sacrificed on mass made most not question it amongst the normal citizens but the higher ups knew better .They sacrificed foreign born citizens like cattle immigrants only being used to bolster their power, up until the Second Mizukage took control after the first rule ended with his death and worked to undo it before is untimely death but luckily he had an apprentice who followed his will and fully abolished the class system. Only for my village not even thirty years later to be divided between those with bloodlines and those without amazing how such cycles of corruption and discrimination can exist until they are rooted out isn't it Iruka san?''

Hearing this made Iruka nod in agreement before he sighed and said to him.

''Yes but not even my home village is innocent how they treated Naruto with such contempt I mean the seething rage, and how some parents just wish for him to fail or to disappear was horrible , I could tell they just wanted to ignore him .The people of the leaf village weren't evil but they certainly held little love for him back then. I mean no child should grow up alone and seen as a bother by nearly everyone around him save a few.''

The older educator could only say to the tanned young man with a nod.

''I agree Naruto has told me much and we have discussed a lot about the options offered to the students. And now this interview closes to an end you have past my final test Iruka I know you are a stickler for rules, but you a strong heart, you have conviction and you will fight for right and wrong regardless of what the village says despite you're by the book outlook , the last one I had to make sure of along with your care of your students you are a perfect candidate for a teacher and I would be honored if you joined our staff.''

Hearing this the tanned man stood and bowed saying to the older man and the principal of the Military academy.

'I would be deeply honored if you allowed me to teach at your school.''

Nodding the man motioned for him to sit and the two began to have conversation anew over the dinner as both began to speak about a common subject their own experiences teaching and their leader Naruto.

 **Author's note:Phew well I just finished this one up after going with my family to stock up on supplies for the Hurricane Irma I hope everyone is doing alright and that everyone here in the states along or near the path of Hurricane Irma stays safe. On the bright side my college is closed for the weekend so there will probably be more chapters up if me and my family don't[ need to move to a shelter I wish everyone luck and hope you stay safe and goodbye.**


	22. Chapter 22

Jing docks –Daimyo's delegation.

''I hate having dress up like this but for them it's worth it.''

Said the blonde while Mizuhura shook his head and said.

''It doesn't matter your our daimyo so for the Elemental parties you've got to dress like one .''

Sighing as he heard that the blonde fixed a slight glare on the minister of the Navy only making him smirk the blonde sighing and resigning to wearing the daimyo's garbs he wore a simple dark blue robe with a white undershirt , the middle tied together with a black cloth sash with his daimyo hat in a fan pattern on his head with a flower blooming with a flame like blossom in the middle. Said blossom had two open markings similar to iwagakure's symbol and from it four wave like lines the symbol of mist came from it. The hat representing the majority of the citizens who came from Mist and Stone as well as the fire to resemble those who came from the areas within or around fire country.

''Nice hat got to say that chief by the way did you invite any of the kage to come here this time?''

Sighing the blonde shook his head saying to him.

''No I've got ryuzetsu making sure no one sneaks in she's' running operations and meeting with several of her people to make sure security is tight just in case the daimyo's brought someone they were unaware of with them in the meantime hopefully I can see some old friends and be happy.''

The blonde said as the daimyo's party turned the corner and hit their sight the guards were many making sure their daimyo's were safe with several samurai coasting the area .The men within their guards making sure it was safe before escorting them the rest of the way from the docks stopping point to the meeting point outside the docks leading into the cities roads.

Naruto stepped p and met the group proper his own guards in the form of several ninja wearing grey flak jackets as well as Mizhura who wore a kimono similar to what most mist ninja wore but with the colors being red with a gold sash belt with green trim on the collar.

Being at the head of the profession the daimyo in blue the wave daimyo greeting him.

''It is good to meet you Naruto-dono I thank you for meeting with us at this time and for the chance for us to thank you for the deals which strengthen our peoples.''

''You must be Kanjou-dono I thank you for meeting with me in my own hoem state rather then a neutral country like Iron country and I also wish to welcome you to Jing .''

Smiling the man motioned to the people whose groups were just further behind his own saying.

''I have brought with me friends the daimyos of the Lands of Spring, Birds, Vegetables, with words of regret due to personal issues requiring their personal appearances the daimyos of Claw country ,Fang country and my aunt and her husband are unavailable at this time but they wished to give thanks for the lucrative trade and unique arms your offering their peoples.''''

I'm honored greatly by them giving me such an opportunity and to meet you and to reunite with my friends Koyuki, Toki, and Haruna I trust you've all been well?''

Smiling the female daimyo that spoke first was Koyuki saying to Naruto.

''Very well I trust there is a place for us to meet and discuss things more in private?''

''Of course and before I forget I would like you to meet Mizuhira Numishira a minister of my cabinet and the Minister of Naval Operations.''

Bowing to them the Wave daimyo's eyes widned slightly but he said in a slow tone.

''Are you the related to Kento Numishira of Mists hunter division?''

Sighing the man said to the Wave daimyo who looked at him with sharp eyes.

''Yes however I have recently changed my name I'm getting engaged a family obligation I want to meet the woman I'm marrying has only one obligation that I do not be tied down to a life of blood. We used to be friends together before her family moved after Yagura the Mizukage came into power and so I obliged her I had always gone by my first name Kento and never my family name while In the hunter ninja division I retired from violence of a ninjas and the fact that I'm official a wanted man to the former Mizukage's forces and not well liked by the rebels due to my resistance never officially coming out and well you can get why my home land has a bounty on my head. That and the fact that my hair has changed color due to a less then pleasant experience with the warden at the prison and well I can manage being a distant relative of my old identity .''

Hearing this the daimyo nodded and said to him while the female daimyo's looked at him with approval.

''Very good if you need my help in such a matter I will offer I cannot help but respect men trying to redeem themselves earnestly for another's cause.''

He said with Mizuhura nodding Naruto said.

''If you will follow me the meeting hall is ahead with full refreshments form the local restaurants waiting for us there too.''

Nodding the daimyo's headed to the meeting hall and Mizuhura sighed and stepped forward to follow them however he felt a piece of appear fall into his hand and looked up at it and sighed before smiling a bit as it said.

'' **You should have told me your contact hadn't found her I can have our own ninja the Intel department looked into it, and when I find someone for it the SIPU unit were putting together too .Your not alone Mizuhura just because were busy doesn't mean me or the girls are going to forget about you ; you're a damn good friend and if you need to talk just tell me! I'll try and wrap up whatever I'm doing quickly even alone time with the girls and don't' get that look !**

 **Signed ,Naruto Uzumaki Your good friend and Lord Daimyo P.S if you cry I'll order you to suck on a lemon no sad faces!''**

Sighing the man could only think to himself.

'That damn brat I don't need anyone's help to feel better don't' worry Seika I'm coming for you Kinoko chan.'

The Naval Minister thought as he followed his friends and the procession into the building where they had set up the meeting hall.

Konohagakure-Current Time.

''Troublesome and this is the best you've come up with on such this much notice son?''

Shikakku Nara the Leaf villages Jonin commander and formemost expert into strategy for the villages defense asked his son within the room of experts said son ighed clearly frustrated by his fathers question.

''Yes dad based off of what I know about his missions as well as of Naruto period this is the best I can do.I know it's nto what you want to hear but-''

Sighing Shikakku said to his son amidst the others gathered in the room experts in their fields he requested to assist him. And Shikakku could only sigh putting his hand on his head saying back to his son interrupting him.

''No it isn't son I'm trying to keep my voice even but I am not happy with some of your choices and I am not happy with how you've thought of him as your friend but I'm putting that aside for now ; I just wanted your honest opinion on what our chances were in finding Naruto Uzumaki that is all and I thank you for your help.''

Sighing the other Nara said to his father.

''Very well father if that is all for now I'm going to go help mom cook dinner if that's alright .''

Sighing the man nodded and to his son .

''Yes that'd be best for now son and we will talk about that problem from before tonight after our company is gone.''

Groaning the younger Nara nodded and the older one knew just what his son had no doubt thought as he disappeared he allowed himself one thought.

'For him to betray his own friend Minato's flesh and blood for a girl dear god I hoped he wouldn't make the same mistakes at me at his age , but with him juggling Ino and my suspicions about him having that other girl from the cryptology department waiting on the side I just don't' want to think about how he got into such a situation.'

He thought to himself as one night his son had on the anniversary of Asuma's lost come home very drunk and after it he had begun to change though he tried to cover it up his father wasn't the Jonin commander just for any reason. And sighing he spoke quickly.

''Alright then it will seem the option of bringing in Naruto Uzumaki is one we cannot consider for this meeting.''

The man said to himself and the Anbu commander spoke up about the situation.

''Then it will seem we must rely on what Hokage sama and Jiraiya sama are planning ; in conjunction with our own arsenal with the ninja who have defected gone we have a total of three hundred and twenty six genin, five hundred and eighty seven Chunnin , with three hundred and sixty eight Special Jonin and lastly we have four hundred and nineteen official Jonin. We will have to devise more plans in regards to how to evenly distribute them across the fields to prevent our forces from being flanked.''

He said simply and the small group grew quiet it was merely Shikakku Nara the Anbu commander, Kisuke Maruboshi the Eternal genin ,Ibiki Morino , Yajirobee Todokotta , and finally Iwana Akame, and lastly Hayama Shirakumo .

Seeing the rooms experts still silent Shikakku said to them.

''I see then we will have to make the most of this as you no doubt are all wondering why you're here the answer is simple , in the last twenty years since the Nine tails has attacked this village you each have proven yourselves as experts in your fields, and have proven to be massive boons on missions related to the nature of my still forming plans. Kisuke Maruboshi has proven to be a master at dealing with large numbers of enemy ninjas on multiple missions while Ibiki Morino is known for his mastery of the mind and collecting vital intelligence as well as analyzing enemy strategies and decoding them within record times both on and off the Todokotta is an expert of anti-siege defense partaking in and planning over thirteen defenses against massive amounts of missing ninjas and on other occasions enemy nations ninja as well. Only one time has the defenses you've planned failed and that was when they had drastic amounts of reinforcements ; while Iwana san has proven himself quite capable in managing to fight off forces of both cloud and Stone when they worked together n his espionage mission wile only losing his eye in the process and still managing to retrieve the intel regardless and finally you Hayama Shirakumo have proven yourself to be an effective field leader multiple times whether on offense or defense you've proven to be effective and among all the Jonins your age have the highest number of successful missions and on top of that have proven incredibly effective when leading ninja of multiple ranks under you.'''

He said with said ninjas nodding Ibiki however said to the group.

''So you're getting together a team to organize a defense against our enemies then? I see and you wish for us to form a plan based on the entirety of the ninja forces?''

Sighing Shikaku Nara said.

''I need you each to come up with the general objectives our forces will go by within each of their divisions which we will divide them into.''

Nodding the men got to work planning to the best of their ability the plans which would help increase the chanced their own villages survival .

Kesugi Nan-Land of Fire –Town's Inn Rented-Dining room.

''Glad to see you all have finally arrived Jiraiya seal the room.''

Sighing Jiraiya made several hand seals then slammed one of his hands into the wall behind him spreading out , with a series of black lines and kanji covering the entire room which was a small one with a single door with a lock .The seals spread across the entire room the floor, ceiling and by the windows before glowing white and then fading into silver dull ink.

Seeing this one of the men being a Jonin with a forehead protector having five circles one in the middle and four in the outer parts in the cardinal directions. The younger man with green eyes and a silver goatee spoke quickly to the Hokage.

''Hokage san have you asked us to come here to help you with Cloud and Stone because y village cannot handle the capacity of both of them at once attacking us.''

Said the man and Tsunade sighed seeing the Hoshikage Sumaru and the leaders of the other villages agree. And she began to observe her allies the first being the leader of the Hidden River village a tall muscular man with brown eyes and sharp teeth with long black hair on his shoulders, as well as the leader of Sugi village a green haired young man with lanky eyes and skinny build that Tsunade knew at one point was a missing ninja and an ex Jonin from Takigakure the man named Suika and sighing she said.

''I do not wish to drag you into this conflict however Stone as well as Cloud have plans to march very close if not right through your borders .''

At this the other leaders had varying reactions however Kozu the leader of the hidden Cedar village yelled out.

''Impossible! We haven o reports of any of them near our borders especially not those despicable Cloud ninja we have , had our men and sensor ninja combing our borders nothing has gotten through. Why would you believe that they would try such a thing?''

At this Tsunade turned and motioned to Jiraiya who sighed then said to the assembled leaders.

''I am sorry to say this but cloud has taken an alternative route they've moved a platform with their ninja on it through a series of manmade clouds , they've been creating via a combination of wind ,water and lightning jutsu via ninja they have with the storm release blood limit.''

Hearing this made them man's eyes widen as he said.

''The storms they've been bypassing us by making storms the weather has been unusually cloudy and we have no ninja that can fly but how can they move so many so soon?''

Sighing Jiraiya said to the man.

''They created several platforms and used sealed wind chakra in balloons to life the platforms with them in conjunction to storm release and lightning jutsu to begin propelling them , sending them all out under genjutsu through the skies. This is a tactic they developed to help us destroy the Land of the sky as they did not expect they're bases to be invaded by Cloud ninja infiltrating their lands past their borders a tactic developed by the Second Raikage to take out difficult targets in hard to reach positions. Here are some pictures of the balloons in their early stages before I knew what they were .''

Jiraiya said handing a small closed envelope to the man who opened the brown envelope upon hearing this , and with what the Sugi village leader Suiren saw he had to sat down as he felt rage and fear began to leak out onto his face .This was when Koza the leader of the land of rivers spoke up.

''I see and what of my village who is trying to invade us Stone and underground?''

He asked and at this Jiraiya sighed saying to him .

''No Stone has planned to use their Jinchurikki to rearrange the local landscapes they've already had him infiltrate your country, haven't you gotten several earthquakes lately that have been really uncommon ''

He asked and the man's eyes widened before narrowing as he said.

''Go on the only Jinchurikki they have left is Roshi are you saying their trying to have him gather natural lava to flood my village?''

He asked and Jiraiya sighed taking a folder out of his vest and handing it to the man saying to him.

'In there are several pictures one of my spies a Stone ninja with him have taken as you can see Roshi is on a certain mountain range , the very one your village use to mine the one that was rumored to be linked to both a hot spring and a volcano side by side.''

Hearing this the man's eyes widened and he said to him.

''They're trying to take us out because they don't' want us to try and get any gains , and because we have a treaty and alliance damn them.''

Said the man smashing his fist into the table while Sumaru and the final member of the group , the Tsuchigomo clan head looked at the Hokage passively before she turned to look at him he held up a hand and said.

''Hokage san I believe it is within the best interest of Hoshigakure to stay neutral in this conflict despite your warnings of your rivals aggressions.''

Hearing this Tsunade said to him.

''But Stone plans to take your countries diamond mines your daimyo's prized resource to fund their expenses and make their lord more powerful can you honestly say you can fight them like this?''

Sighing the young man wearing his purple kage like hat said to her with a straight face.

''No I do not believe that I can but I also do not believe joining your conflict with Stone a village who hates yours as much as your own despises theirs and Cloud a village known for its intrigue and need to strengthen itself even in peace is not a good idea. The only reason new did half as well as we did in the Fourth ninja world war is due to the impassibility of our terrain and the de-summoning seals our Hoshikage 's have erected in our villages area making sky based attacks impossible. A defense which enabled us to preserve our manpower up until the Third Hokage called us in to help him after the Nine tails attack .And our people fought with Cloud when they sent an attack force which we helped repel with Takigakure as well providing back up.''

Sighing Jiraiya looked at the young man and said.

''So you are letting fear of Cloud and Stone leave you open to their reprisals because if you believe these are short term problems your sadly mistaken.''

Sighing the younger man said to them.

''No actually it was your plans to counter Stone's own Jinchurikki that have made me wary of sending my men. And secondly it was your callousness in throwing one of your own ninjas Naruto Uzumaki to those wolves the two villages your about to go with now for what a month maybe up to three at most if I'm being generous worth of peace.''

Hearing this shocked both of the Sannin and made them uncomfortable as the looks of the other villages seemed more interested and the Tsuchigomo clan representative Atsuki said to them.

''You've sent that boy to prison! The boy which helped ensure my families safety how could you especially when he's worked so hard to gain respect and to try to become your villages leader?''

Speaking quickly Tsunade slammed her hand on wall cracking it and said to him.

''That has nothing to do with this! If Hoshigakure does not want to be honor the terms so be it ! We will let you back out. But expect o help or further relations between our own two villages after this happens.''

Nodding Sumaru said.

''Very well if you will kindly let me leave I cannot stand by and stay allies with a village with leadership like yours! If you would be kind enough to alter the seals Jiraiya san I will leave in peace.''

Hearing this the Tsuchigomo clan leader said to them.

''I will as well I cannot believe you would not even answer my question I can hear the guilt in your voice Tsunade and I hope for your sake you feel some guilt for this but I will withdraw from the treaty and my clan will not be allies with you any longer.''

With these words spoken Jiraiya nodded and made a ram seal the seals glowing by the door a light pink color and both men leaving sighing Tsunade turned to the rest of her allies and noting their interest in staying as she said and they shook their heads.

''Does anyone else wish to join them?''

None moved to and the meeting went on the four village leaders began to make plans for their own defense against the forces threatening their livelihoods.


	23. Chapter 23

Jing –Daimyo's office-Current Time.

''I am sorry but Lord Naruto is not available at this moment Neji san.''

Sighing the Hyuga and his cousin Kokuro nodded with Neji saying to the secretary.

''I understand thank you for answering my question do you know when he might be back in his office?''

Responding quickly the secretary said to them.

''No I'm sorry I do not Neji san Kokuro sama.''

Nodding the two left and Neji's cousin sighed saying.

''Your sure I cannot just leave this scroll behind for him?''

Sighing the younger Hyuga told his cousin.

''No you cannot something like this needs to be said to him face to face Naruto's a direct person and despite being daimyo over Jing he still is even though he's trying to better control his more energetic tendencies.''

Chuckling Neji's cousin said to him.

''You do know you can say it that Naruto is a very straight forward open person there is little wrong with that cousin ; if the main family were morel that way more like lady Hinata well.''

His cousin let the sentence hang in silence as the two Hyuga's walked from the main office which was much like the Hokage's tower in design though smaller and with guard posts built into it, and as they moved further away into the main parts of the village Neji sighed saying .

''I know but even Lady Hinata has been having a difficult time despite becoming more of a lady Hyuga the incident in Grass country , it has sparked the traditionalists to tighten their grips and Lord Hiashi to reluctantly agree with them.''

He said and both Hyuga grew quiet the incident had been covered up only the clan and the Hokage knew that a team from Kusagakure tried to capture a Hyuga on a team by separating him from his team and trying to poison the rest of the team . However the fact that said group made it to the border before being stopped by another team was what made Hiashi and the traditionalists clamp down on the movements of the clan, they did so by saying they would only perform missions in fire country away from the border unless a Hyuga was accompanied by at least three Jonin. However that was not the worst part rumors had begun to spread amongst the main branch, that made them suspicious and several had tried to use the seal to interrogate five Hyuga branch members at once said young man had been tackled by three other main branch members one of them being Hinata .Similar instances had begun to crop up with fewer main branch members helping and more cadet branch members having to stop the violence or get Hiashi or Hinata involved. Needless to say resentment had begun to crop up again much like it had when Neji's own father had been sacrificed to cloud.

''Do you think they've improved or worsened?''

Asked Kokuro much to Neji's shock before sighing.

''You mean the main branch don't you? I have to say it based on my opinion I think Lady Hinata is fighting an uphill battle and that Hiashi and Hanabi will side more with the traditionalists thinking.''

Sighing Kokuro said to his cousin simply one thing.

''I think it'll get to the point where she gets an apartment and becomes a Hyugai n name before raising her own family on her own while Hanabi takes over the headship.''

Sighing Neji then had a realization and his eyes widened.

''You do not think they would brand her with the seal do you?''

Sighing Kokuro said to his cousin.

''No in all honesty she is one of those the Hokage favors it would be a foolhardy action , especially given the fact that Tsunade has taught her several things over the course of the years and is a pseudo student. No this coupled with the chaos of our leaving will no doubt maker the clan more paranoid but they will not think to have tunnel vision on Hinata no they will plan other means to engrain their position using their clan heir and I can only pity Hanabi.''

Sighing Neji looked up and smiled waving to some ladies who were looking at him and his cousins before giggling and thought to himself quietly.

'Yes it is definitely a relief not being sacrificed in such plans back in the leaf but still I cannot help but feel pity for Tenten and the other rookies and the rest of the village I wish them the best in surviving and I will not forget them even with these new freedoms .Even if I live and fly as a free released bird .'

He thought as they entered the restaurant where several other people with the tow they were meeting with being Hana Inuzuka and her brother Kiba.

Bowing both Hyuga soon sat down and Kiba said with a grin.

''Hey did you hear Naruto kicked a tiger's ass!''

Hearing this his sister frowned and said pinching him.

''Kiba language! I am sorry for his behavior it's just news we've recently picked p before our meeting.''

Holding up a hand Kokuro said.

''Not at all I understand completely still that would explain why he wasn't at his office.''

Shaking her head Hana Inuzuka replied.

''True but from what my brother here says and form what I saw form the exams Naruto Uzumaki is definitely a hands on person.''

Chuckling Neji spoke before Kiba saying to the woman.

''Oh you have no idea he was so hands on a mission in bear country it got us wrapped into a conspiracy.''

Hearing this made the others raise their eyebrows and Neji sighed saying.

''Well you use it all happened when he bribed Lady Tsunade with a chestnut cake.''

And the more and more the other ninja heard the longer the laughing went on and it took Neji far longer than he expected, to tell the tale but he couldn't help but smile as he spent time with his fellow ninja and his cousin.

Hoshigakure –Current Time.

Sighing within the meeting room Sumaru made his way into the office with little fanfare the village was enshrouded with darkness , via the night the torches were put up or lit and the night patrols were on guard. Much like usual the ninjas of the Village hidden under the stars were alert like always. The village had only changed a bit in the last few years and thanks to Sumaru's leadership had grown to be twice as large with the land being expanded via earth jutsu the barrier term allowed to work. It was the inclusion of more citizens form the land of bears and the inclusion of elemental Ninjtusu that was making the Star village a lot stronger than it used to be .

'However the strength of the village is not enough to take on a full force from Stone.'

He thought before the man next to him said as he sat down in the seat heading into the meeting room and taking his spot after Sumaru the Tsuchigomo clean chief Atsuki saying to him.

''I can see your deep in thought Hoshikage san but I do believe it is not due to my offer.''

Sighing the man shook it off and said.

''No it isn't that it's the fact of the matter being I am not sure we can even survive with the way things are so I am considering the possible relocation of the village.''

Hearing this shocked the Tsuchigomo clan head who sighed saying.

''I had offered my clan staying here in the hopes it would prove unnecessary for us to move far under such circumstances but it would seem we will have to.''

Sumaru was about to speak when one of his Anbu appeared with a scroll and handed to the man before disappearing .

''Well this is interesting .'' Said Sumaru reading it and the man across from him said to the ninja.

'"What is?''

Handing it over to the Tsuchigomo clan head Atsuki read it and then began to laugh then handed it back to the Hoshikage saying.

''He certainly is something isn't he?''

Sumaru smirked then said to him.

''Oh yeah definitely I fought him several years ago when he came to my village and he helped expose and depose Akahoshi the corrupt Fourth Hoshikage stand in.''

Hearing this the man raised an eyebrow then said to him.

'''Oh? He helped prevent our families Kinjutsu form falling into the hands of one of our mad kin and helped beat his gang of missing ninja, and destroy said technique before t could harm us and others.''

Said the man and he sighed hearing this Sumaru raised an eyebrow then said.

''You know what let's tell each other said stories I've gotten the parts I lack form others and you probably have done the same.''

Sighing the Tsuchigomo clan head then said to him.

''Sure why not so it happened nearly a year ago but it went like this with him Hotaru and her sensei Utakata coming into our village.''

Sumaru sighed as he listened in his seat to his guest his mind already going as he looked at the seal almost like a crest on the scroll for a minute before looking back at his guest and shoving his mind's thoughts and what their home would be like in the future away for now.

Kusagakure-Current time.

Jokan sighed the man with a small high set nose ,sharp eyes and a very thin frame less then pleased by the results as the ninja , in front of him laying on the ground could attest to with several grass ninja looking on quietly as he said with a near whisper of rage in his tone.

''what did you just say?''

Straightening up and standing the grass ninja and older man with sunglasses wearing a scarf like many others said.

''W-W-W-We were attacked our supply carts have been destroyed!''

Growling the man rubbed his head and sighed before saying.

''Very well resupply from the medic corps ask them for a few crates of soldier pills we'll have to substitute for the food we had and march.''

Blinking the man nodded and left and the Grass ninja began to move away from the rank and file. He took a deep breath before sighing and saying out loud.

''You may come out what do you know of the situation what is the Grass flowers will?''

He asked and a single Anbu with a black potted mask in the form of a Elephant appeared saying.

''Our group wishes for you to find anything in relation to power anything which can restore Kusagakure , in some way to a point of power enough to prevent Iwagakure from turning on us when our alliance is over.''

Hearing this the man cursed saying out loud.

''And how am I suppose to manage with limited supplies and reinforcements from the Leaf village? My men may not have seen much but one of them saw the tongue of one of the men who were cut by us it had a symbol a hexagram on it.''

Hearing this the masked ninja pulled out a scroll land took out an ink brush quickly dipping it into an inkwell attached to his belt before handing it to the ninja saying to him.

''Write the symbol down for my employers.''

Nodding the man sighed doing such and handed t back and was shocked by the almost animalistic growl of anger with single word said emanating from the ninja.

'' **Danzo.''**

Calming himself the Grass Jonin asked.

''What do you wish for me to do in this current situation I have soldier pills being stocked and we leave within an hour to head for some raids into fire country per our agreement with Stone.''

Nodding the elephant masked ninja said to the man simply .

''Good you have managed to further our goals and given us crucial intelligence do not worry about this outsider he is of the Leaf village a member of their Anbu group who has no doubt picked and preyed upon your men.''

Hearing this the man scowled and said darkly back to the masked ninja.

''Then he will not like what he finds from now on my men will be extra watchful for his people and we will request reinforcements.''

Nodding the masked ninja said to him.

''Good now return to the others.''

Nodding he did just that and the elephant masked ninja sighed before dispersing and another one reappeared in the trees behind some bamboo stalks, clustered in groups away from the open grass clearing. With his hand jabbing into the back of the Anbu there who promptly hit the ground howling in agony as the Grass Fruit member removed his mask the seal in the male ninja's mouth was glowing fiercely white and flickering in them idle with red as several lines of small writing formed a ring around the hexagon with four jagged arrows digging into the seal.

Removing their hand from the man's back a similar seal laid on him and the Grass fruit member sighed taking out a scroll saying.

''Did you think you could sneak up and spy on us I'm a sensor and a good one I can sense every living thing for up to ten miles around me you will bring much intelligence to us once we crack you and spend the necessary time cracking the seal on your lips Shimura placed.''

The ninja said before dispersing into a burst of flame leaving the area they had been and no witnesses to the exchange and none to possibly intervene and possibly act for Danzo's plans.


	24. Chapter 24

Jing-Current Time.

Naruto sighed as he sat in his office one of the few places he had to himself and began to pull his paperwork to him after a good rest .His shadow clone dispersed taking the alarm clock he had been created holding with him and the former Leaf ninja stretched.

''Well time to get to work then I suppose I will meet the daimyo for lunch and then make my way from there.''

The blonde thought to himself with his plans already made unlike the past Naruto had with Ryuzetsu's own influence had begun to become more organized and prepared when it came to keeping track of paper based assignments and documents. Naruto would be the first to admit that he did like to read anything that interested him but anything relating to properties he couldn't begin to understand or were too long and boring and he would begin to lose interest. Naruto had much to Ryuzetsu shock brought in a large case of books via an unsealed scroll when she had asked him what one of his unsealed scrolls was. The blonde had been embarrassed about forgetting his own personal scrolls and books and had unsealed them much to her shock.

He sighed as he thought to himself about his girlfriend and had to admit he was luckier then he thought he would be and remembering his old teammate Sakura made him sigh .

'In hindsight it wouldn't' have worked out even if I brought Sasuke back it would have been extremely awkward I mean there was no way we could have been friends it would have been to awkward.'

He thought and though his old thoughts on the matter before the blood prison were that he could have been friends with him he had begun to reevaluate his life, the more him and Ryuzetsu talked. He had learned ironically enough that she was seen in a hostile light due to the number of people that died due to her families kekkai genkai having two parts, one that allowed a user to give their life force to heal someone and another which let them take the chakra of others to extend their own life spans. With her family being native Grass Fruit group members the Grass flowers group had sought to discredit them and hired missing ninja with chakra sucking abilities to prey on several other ninja who went on mission around or not before or after with a ninja of her clan. An act which led the villages own Senior Jonin to sacrifice her clan in the heaviest of combat using them as combat medics in aggressive territorial clashes.

It had made it so that her and her father were the only members left before he was killed however he had ended up being a friend to Mui's uncle before he died who had arranged for her to be set up in a house on his families property. Despite clashing with Mui who was a member of the Grass flower group due to her families beliefs she had hit it off with Muku the man's son and was very happy to be friends with had then paused and encouraged him to speak and then he had begun telling her of his life while young and being a genin up until just after the Sasuke retrieval mission and she had told him.

''I don't' think your pursuing of him for a crush you made a promise to is the best idea and before you get angry please let me explain. Your relationship with them is unhealthy you have good moments yes but it sounds to me you all have clashing goals ,ideologies ,and a very negative dynamic relationship. I once say a team in grass very similar to your own Naruto with a clan heir , forgive my language but banshee and a young naive and bull headed ninja like you were. And do you know what happened to them?''

She asked and he nodded with her telling him of how they were no older bitter ninja scarred inside and out who could not make any lasting help or form anything that was better than bare minimum survival based cooperation.

Needless to say when Naruto thought on it when she asked him what he think if he put them in their shoes he had to say based off a neutral prospective someone on the ''outside' 'their relationship was unhealthy. And that was not adding getting a Chidori through the chest and the last time his best friend saw him he had tried to skewer him through the chest with a sword. Needless to say he was less than enthusiastic to see him again and to top it off his other teammate his friend she had also called him a traitor and had bad mouthed him one night when the rookie eleven had gone out to drink. Needless to say when most of the rookies did not defend or stick up for the blonde and showed their own negative thought so n his so called defection and abandoning the village when they were in a war Neji ,Lee as well as Kiba had defended him even citing passed examples form when he helped them or pulled the village out of the fryer.

Needless to say Naruto believed that the relationship him and his teammates had was unhealthy and thinking to what he had now he couldn't help but sigh contently .Before sighing as he noticed the door open and a ninja come in with a scroll for him.

''This came from a courier ninja from the elemental countries to the South.''

Taking the scroll Naruto smiled and nodded to the man.

''Thank Yugan for the message.''

''No problem Lord Naruto.''

The man said before departing making the blonde sigh as he thought to himself.

'Now let us see what's going on and who in the west that is not here with the daimyo is contacting me it sure isn't Gaara I haven't gotten back a response to my first letter.'

He thought as he knew his fellow Jinchurikki had gotten it and he had expected him to be his first ally but he still had received no word on it .Sighing he opened the scroll and blinked as he noticed the symbols stamped to the top and began to read it before breaking out into a grin.

'So they've accepted my offer interesting I wish them the best in their travel no I'll send some men to meet them .Hmm I really should discuss that matter soon it is time we form a core of ninja to protect our most sensitive and decisive of issues and I will form a core of them before a terrible incident happens.'

The blonde thought as while their ninja were given a test and ranked from Beginner to Expert essentially with the ninjas gaining the rank of genin, Chunnin ,and Jonin he still wanted to expand on the way they set their ninja system up .Sighing the blonde put the scroll lot the side and stepped outside talking to his secretary he asked for her to send the next available ninja to his desk he had work for them to do.

Sunagakure –Current time.

''Are you sure it's a good idea not to respond I mean to at least tell him your stance Gaara?''

Sighing Gaara Sabaki the Fifth Kazekage and the Lord of the Hidden sand said.

''Any deal made with him would be in bad faith with the Leaf once found out I want to make an alliance with him but I cannot break a deal made in good faith especially one which saved our village.''

Sighing Kankuro said to his brother another statement as he was growing tired of having to try and explain to his brother why staying with the Leaf was a bad idea he couldn't do even out of honor.

''Gaara Naruto is the one person who fought to save you even when Granny Chiyo had given up on you and convinced her to revive you ; you literally owe him your life if nothing else and the fact that he's a strong ninja who was trained by Jiraiya himself and formed his own nation! Consider this at the very least yes sand wouldn't be here without the Leafs mercy like we are now but the Leaf was in no condition to invade us and Stone would have left us to rot rather than waste their men to guerilla attacks.''

Sighing the Kazekage looked at his brother with a blank look and slightly narrowed eyes.

''Kankuro drop it I want to ally with him but my treaty with the Leaf prevents me from helping any of their missing ninja Naruto left without warning and with Sands own prisoners who were missing ninja do you really believe he'll turn them over to us? And do you really believe he would submit himself to questioning by our Anbu to make sure of him telling the truth do you think the council will not ask these questions and would approve any of my decisions in regards to joining sand with him?''

He asked and Kankuro sighed shaking his head saying to his brother with a serious look.

''Gaara you should do this with or without their help if you go to the wind daimyo he can help us!"'

Sighing Gaara said to his brother.

''It is too risky the wind daimyo is a man who does not fully trust me put his faith in our ability to protect him and the Land of wind yes, he does but trusts me personally to make a choice like this and for him to override the council form e to no he doesn't. Do not forget Kankuro the council has eyes and earsi n many places and some of it's members only tolerate me due to my position and strength as a Kazekage.''

He said and Kankuro grit his teeth at his brothers obstinate before banging his hand on the wall.

''Fine then Gaara!You do whatever you want to do! I'm tired of trying to keep this place alive and fight the council which is trying to strangle it! Only Baki sensei , Ebisu sama, and me are the members on your side regardless Joseki holding a grudge and Goza wanting the village to stay conservative in trying to build its power while expending little ,something we both know is impossible.''

Sighing Gaara looked at his brother and said to him.

''Do not cause us any harm bottle it Kankuro I want you to bottle it for the good of sand and Wind country do not let your frustration move you .''

Gritting his teeth Kankuro sighed and nodded leaving the room via a body flicker while the Kazekage sighed.

'It is not easy to run the village like this especially given I know that Naruto the Naruto I know would be more then worth allying with especially to spite the council. However I am on a slippery slope with Joseki's nephew gone missing , and on top of that being one of the few remaining bloodline holders in the village he's begun to stir the other up and it just had to be that the granddaughter of Goza happened to be another one taken from the village both are moving the others against me .I cannot ally with Naruto now I must maintain what control I have I must see the Hokage and see what is happening perhaps there is some arrangement we can get to ease tensions and move both of our forces to coordinate and defend our peoples interests.'

He thought as he wrapped up the last of his paperwork before heading home to pack his things hoping that his meeting with the Hokage would make things work out through planning into their favor.

Cave Opening.

''So it this a satisfactory demonstration of my own strength?''

Asked the man who was wearing a simple white robe with a high collar his arms still wrapped in bandages but his pale gray hands open and free. The bodies of the ninja sent to attack him where sprawled out everywhere blood and smoking flesh being the most distinctive features of the room.

The man turned and watched with interest as a swirling pattern opened up in front of him before revealing the man who had called him there .He was one who clearly had affiliation to his old homeland the bandaged man thought dryly as the figure emerged from their space-time Ninjutsu the shaggy spiked black hair and orange swirl mask showing a red glowing Sharingan eye through it's hole.

''I do believe we can work well together Hiruko and I do think it would be prudent to meet with your own partner .''

The man said before making a hand seal causing several exploding tags to reveal themselves before blasting a hole in the wall and revealing another standing figure.

The figure wore a blue and orange jacket and had parted hair and a small smile as his coal eyes and cruel calculating gaze moved to the opening Hiruko noted his stance and his physique both of which were quite large and noting the surgical markings was clearly not natural. The man also had a large scroll on his back which had a handle on it much like a sword .

''Well Hiruko it would seem you get to meet your new teammate Shiranami and Shiranami here is Hiruko san I do hope you play well together as your talents Hiruko's Ninjutsu and kekkai genkai and your Fuinjutsu as well as sealing scroll will serve you both well.''

Nodding at Shiranami Hiruko said to his employer.

''So Tobi do you have the research I asked about ?''

Smiling with his eye the man chuckled.

''Yes with Kakashi under heavy duty you can't just go in and get him your jutsu was detected by the checkups and removed you can have Kakashi when the opportunity presents itself .As for the stabilization Jutsu here you are as promised my fellow club member.''

He said throwing the scroll at Hiruko who in a burst of speed moved in front of Shiranami who moved to grab it before holding out his hand which and forming it into a spear of hardened black steel.

'"This is not for you if you ever try to take what's mine I will kill you am I clear?''

Chuckling the man held up both hands and said.

''No problem kakashi the copy ninja though you want him alive or dead I'd prefer dead after what his little team did to me.''

The man said his body changed rapidly form what Team 7 knew it to be when they fought him at the Tsuchigomo clans village.

''Alive until I take a part of him that I've desired his Sharingan eye after that the rest if yours.

Grinning Shiranami and Hiruko turned to face Tobi as he tapped his hand on the wall in rapid succession then smiled before saying.

''Good because I have some tasks for the both of you and I need you Hiruko kun to do a favor for me I've gotten word a little diplomat is on his way to Fire country from the desserts I want you to go pay him a visit with your new friend.''

Nodding Hiruko waited patiently while Shiranami grinned as both got the details of their mission from their new boss each fine with what was asked of them as test to see how they would do for the Akatsuki as agents in the field.


	25. Chapter 25

The Warm Oyster-Inn room.

''I still say we should take the tour now rather then head out on our own Lady Koyuki.''

The samurai said and Koyuki sighed at the steadfastness of her bodyguard when it came to looking for immediate threats even in safe places.

'' Ayatsu I'm telling you this place is safe but if it will make you feel better you may bring half the normal number of guards for such an outing to another daimyo's place but no more.''

Sighing the young commander of the guard nodded and said.

''Very well Koyuki sama still I am sorry you did not get to talk to Naruto sama privately about your offer.''

Hearing this Koyuki blushed a bit then sighed.

''A time will come we are here in his own nation and I have requested a meeting much like the other daimyo today isn't my day but soon it will be and then we will talk about this arrangement.''

Sighing the man looked at his daimyo she seemed calm and serene but he could tell her emotions were a whirlwind and silently cursed how powerless he felt. Before getting an idea and standing up and saying to his daimyo.

''Excuse me Lady Koyuki I must head out to attend to a personal matter please forgive me as I leave Iyatsu to command this post.''

Hearing this she waved him off saying to him.

''That is perfectly fine Ayatsu and thank you for being such a good listener and hearing my concerns.''

Bowing his head he said to his daimyo.

''not at all Koyuki sama my father would be ashamed if I would have done anything less but I am sincerely honored to have a friend and daimyo to serve such as you.''

Blushing a bit at the praise she watched her samurai leave and soon Kogomi came in with four more samurai and she silently sigh thinking.

' I really do miss being able to travel like back in my actress days with a more minimum guard.'

She thought as she looked outside the window at Jing and felt anxious as her eyes looked at Naruto's office building.

Daimyo of Jing's Office-Current time.

''Lord Naruto can see you now Lord Kanjou he is prepared for your meeting.''

Smiling the equally young daimyo nodded thanking the secretary as he made his way in and Naruto caught sight of the wave daimyo .Who was a young man wearing a daimyos robe over some samurai armor with a small gold and black hat on his head .He had goatee which was a dark shade of purple much like his hair his silver pupil eyes and a sword on his belt showing he was a man prepared to defend himself said daimyo bowed his head slightly to Naruto who did the same and took his seat which was quickly flanked by two samurai guards.

''Naruto dono it is good to finally meet you again I thank you for being able to quickly meet with me as it seems you have been quite busy recently.''

Smiling Naruto responded with his own smile saying to him.

''I have been the Tai-gen attempted a raid which we soundly repulsed without casualty to our men however I am concerned as they are unique they literally are half men half tiger until they die in combat then they revert back to humans.''

Hearing this shocked the daimyo but he kept his cool asking with an interested gaze.

''Really and just what sort of attacks have they done compared to ninja?''

Sighing he said.

''Ninjutsu though they seemed shocked when we did it apparently it's not as encountered here and most see it as a form of arts similar to magic from our experience.''

Sighing the wave daimyo said to that.

''I see so trade would be well protected even with these Tai-gen good I wish to establish a more firm relationship when it comes to trade with both of us earning a fair stake .''

''Fifty fifty then through trade costs included?''

Asked the blonde and the man smiled at him.

''You know you can get a better deal than this don't' you Naruto dono most daimyo would try to haggle and get it to be more favorable for them.''

At this Naruto sighed then said to him in a slightly tired tone.

''True but that makes little sense especially when I would rather have your friendship then some extra Ryo out of this deal it is far better for both of us to make a good influx of wealth for our peoples.''

Hearing this Kanjou had a big grin on his face as he said.

''A very good point a very good point which is why I wish to offer your men more for their presences on some of our larger transport ships specifically some mercenaries from your mercenary corps.

Hearing this the blonde had a small smile and the negotiations continued well with both parties being more than satisfied with their new deal.

Land of Rivers –Border.

''So that's them huh? The so called Kazekage we should strike now.''

Said Shiranami holding his scroll sword up and his partner Hiruko could only sigh and shake his head .

''Not yet we need to make sure that this is all of them I sent a scout out it should be back soon.''

Grunting Shiranami said to him.

''Fine you wait I'll strike Hey! sand bastards die!"'

He yelled opening his scroll l sword and yelling .

''WIND!"'

Before performing a slashing motion the scroll glowed as it unfurled the Kanji for wind turning form black to white before flying off and hitting the air and a large burst of wind pulsing towards with blue chakra erupted charging the sand delegation.

''DEFEND LORD GAARA!"'

Yelled one and the other let out cries with the eighteen sand ninja moving to stop them nine of them taking out fans and slashing their large fans digging into and canceling the wind wave. Then seeing their kage was still safe the others began to prepare their jutsu several puppets launched a barrage of kunai at Shiranami who sneered at them as Hiruko slammed to black hardened arms into the ground while saying.

''Steel Release: Steel Gate.''

Instantly a thick slab of steel rose from the ground blocking the kunai and jutsu fired by the Sand ninja with Shiranami leaping over it yelling out fire and unleashing a torrent of flame form his scroll before turning around the scroll and ripping off the tip of the paper revealing a blade underneath. Slashing at the ninjas trying to take him head on Shiranami who quickly killed them without remorse before with his fingers making kanji for explode and launching it at the fan wielding ninja preparing another wind jutsu .

However his kanji hit a wave of sand exploding into it and it's maker was forced to leap out of the way of an incoming wave of top of a further back section of it which began to rise was the Fifth Kazekage Gaara Sabaku.

''Do you really believe we can attack me with impunity twice Akatsuki?''

He asked angrily in his monotone voice while Shiranami grinned saying.

''If the sandal fits wear it .Or in your case gourd why don't you be a good former Jinchurikki and do our work for us before we have to hurt you.''

Narrowing his eyes at the two Hiruko sighed stepping forward.

''You're not going to make this easy very well Kazekage we have orders to make it messy if you resist either way alive or dead you will not be making it to your meeting which is no doubt with the Hidden Leaf's Hokage.''

Narrowing his eyes Gaara motioned with his arm outward saying.

''Leave no survivors Itseki send a weasel summons to my sister and have her reverse summon all the ninja she can gather this will not be lo-''

''Earthstyle: Devouring Earth.''

The medic ninja said and soon the Earth rose into two large sections shocking the Kazekage and his ninja who were quickly over taken by the ninja and Hiruko sighed and said to his partner who turned at him glaring and said.

''We have a job to do not a full length battle and I'd rather not test this body against a kage just yet not without the final piece to my form.''

Scoffing Shiranami said to the missing ninja.

''Pfft of course Daimyo sama why would we need to fight him I mean it's nto like the Kazekage's not going to break up form the ground and kill us if we stay!And how is Sunagakure going to get pissed at the leaf because of this?''

Sighing Hiruko pointed to one of the men and said.

''If you would kindly retrieve a few of the bodies I have a jutsu that is a part of my kekkai genkai it is similar to the shadow clone jutsu but uses corpses if you would kindly retrieve those three I can revive them temporarily and have them do my will .''

Hearing this made Shiranami's eyes widened before a twisted grin came upon his face as he said.

''You know what you're not as much of a pussy as I thought you were Hiruko your actually willing to get your hands dirty I thought your preference for just Ninjtusu would say otherwise.''

Scoffing the White haired ninja opened his vest and touched it with his hand which glowed red with the diamond seal. Another seal on his chest opened and black goop rose splashing into his hand as he removed his hand form the similar glowing red seal with letters all around it on his chest he said hand holding the black goop.

''Just because I like to use my mind and test a foe does not mean I am unable to fight them head on you'd best remember that for one day our interests may clash and on that day I will show you like anyone else little mercy.''

Draggign and dropping three of the sand ninjas bodies Shiranami said.

''Yeah yeah so how are you doing to defile these bodies? I've got a jutsu or two that can make them walk and fight against their will but well that genjutsu and the kinjutsu I have won't do much good with dead bodies.''

He said as he looked in fascination Hiruko made a half ram seal and slammed the goopy mess onto the chest of the body with the sounds of carving and cutting going out Hiruko told his partner.

''I na very direct way this is akin to my flesh when in this form and connected to me a slow transfer will enable me to seep my essence into them and much like a puppeteer with a puppet once fully formed the goop will enable me to pull the strings from a distance with my mind.''

Hearing this the other man couldn't help but whistle and say.

''Damn that's creepy but I like it I really need to stock up on some more Kinjutsu.''

He whispered a bit as the graphic process went on neither paid much attention not the time their minds both devoted to watching/performing the task of ensuring the relations between the sand and Leaf were very ,very strained.

Land of Fire Hokage's Office-Three days later.

Tsunade sighed and looked at the clock the time going like precious sand in an hour glass a variety of reports on her desk which she glanced over as she stayed with her thoughts.

'Were doing well surprisingly thanks to our warning one of Kumo's cloud balloons was captured and Stone's attempts to invade through the land of rivers have been halted and repulsed .With Roshi being exposed at the mountain and retreating back to Stone's encampments. Still I cannot help but feel uneasy Jiraiya should have been here by now.'

She thought and the window opened and coming in via a summersault and a one hand stance Jiraiya said.

''Miss me hime!?''

Groaning Tsunade said.

'"Sit down Jiraiya you're late!"'

Sighing the Toad sage nodded and leaned against the wall by the window seal.

''Very well I guess your still not in a good mood despite the reports of Stone still being out of the country as well as Clouds attempts to take the Cedar villages lands being stopped.''

Sighing the Hokage said to him shaking her head.

''That's still not enough Jiraiya! Especially since we both know Stone and Cloud will only see these as setbacks. Both have manpower Jiraiya in bulk especially Stone and neither is shy about using it if they have to and now that both their surprisingly subtle plans have failed they will be coming in force.''

Sighing the toad sage had to give Tsunade that much and said so.

''You're right Tsunade we both fought Stone in the past their stubborn and thick headed when it comes to giving up a fight once war's been declared . And Cloud well they're sneaky they love espionage and when they can't use it , they rely on overwhelming force and skilled ninja to get the job done. And with both coming after us we know what that means for Fire country as both have numbers greater than the total number of active ninja and samurai in the Fire daimyo's service.''

Tsunade sighed heavily knowing what her teammate had left unsaid.

''Invasion possibly of the capital but given Onoki's aversion to Samurai and A wanting to conserve his forces they won't go for the heavily fortified lands without ninja until they have to. No they want to come here to attack us after ransacking as much of the nearby infrastructure as they can to help weaken us.''

She said and Jiraiya nodded it was common tactics when dealing with a village on an equal tier rather than bloodily attacking head on in the first round or trying to go after soft lands with their back turned to fortified foes the enemy would usually try to take out the biggest threat first.

''True Tsunade hime hmm the Kazekage is late isn't he that is surprising I had heard he was very punctual.''

Sighing Tsunade said to the Toad sage directly.

''He is however I believe he is nervous about the matter of Naruto our village has not declared a status on him because we had hoped to prevent Cloud and Stone from capitalizing on it any word from the toads on Naruto?''

Sighing the toad sage shook his head saying.

''No he has had some issues where he is they said and as such they have not told him yet.''

Sighing Tsunade muttered.

''Great the brats got his own drama going on while we're trying to get ready to hold on for our villages life , still at least this gives me more time to figure out what I should say to the Kazekage if he asks about Naruto.''

Nodding the toad sage sighed and both were shocked as a toad with ogles was summoned into the room .

''Kosuke san is something the matter ? What's wrong ?''

Taking a deep breath Kosuke said.

'' **Jiraiya your contact came it Blurring Wind he says that Sunagakure is considering retracting form your villages alliance and declaring war on you.''**

Hearing this made the toad sage ask immediately.

''What? Why!?''

And instantly that question was answered as Genma Shiranui game into the room his long senbon in his mouth as he said.

''Lord Hokage it would appear that a messenger has come from one of our teams in the field they were attacked by some cloud ninja before being saved by Sand ninja. They all managed to get away fine however the sand ninjas had screamed that this was the final time they would be honoring the alliance and that there would be vengeance for Lord Gaara for the attack we performed on his person with the entourage of his ninja save three being believed to be dead.''

Hearing this chilled Tsunade 's blood and Jiraiya looked grim she cursed loudly before saying.

''Can anything else go wrong!?''

With that another ninja came in wearing a uniform of the T and I the glasses wearing ninja with a bandana on his head bowed and said.

''Hokage sama! We have received intelligence form one of the captured ninjas form the team the sand ninja assisted! One of them was a part of the group that Orochimaru sent to the Raikage apparently he asked for an alliance of some sort against us and it is believed he already sent one to the Tsuchikage.''

Hearing this made both Sannin pale and show more anger then either expected both of them thinking the exact same word at once.

'Shit.'


	26. Chapter 26

''You know when I agreed to this I didn't' think it'd be this complicated.''

Smirking at his friend he hit him on the shoulder then Naruto told him.

''Oh buck up Mizhura it's a service to our people! Besides it's not every day your post gets so many eager young minds visiting it.''

The blonde said to his friend who groaned as the various students ooed and awed at the detaisl of the docks operations.

'Why did I let Naruto talk me into this? Oh right he agreed to send five hundred shadow clones to try and located Kinoko chan.'

He thought as them an had already sent both spy and cloens to water country but neither ad turned up had to admit though seeing the kdis at his work environment thgouh ab it unnerving had made him feel a bit proud as oen of the little girls said.

''Amzing !It looks so strong and with the way it looks it could probably take a hundred storms!''

Mizuhura though the director of the navy did take time to help with ship designing his dad was a shipwright and he had offered details on how to build the with fine sailors he had been proud to call his men having their work appreciated had boosted morale and made their importance only shine through more so then usual for the men.

'Makes me wonder if he set it up for that reason or just to give the kids an idea of how Jing works.'

He wondered as his boss was currently being encircled by children who were in awe of their Lord and a number of which begged him to transform for them with the man transforming into a tiger much to their delight .

With the academy teachers amused y their lord a man who was fearsome enough to take on a defeat a raiding forceo f tiger beign surrounded and petted by the kids on his head much like an overgrown cat before he transformed back and the rest of the trip began.

The blonde sighing shook his head.

''And we've still got to head to the trading houses, restaurants ,market, smith houses, and the daimyo's offices as we've got several delegates waiting in session.''

Smirking Mizuhura said.

''I'm glad my job only has one stack of papers I pity you and the multiple stack you have to get.''

Smirking the blonde said.

''Not really shadow clones though I do look over a fair bit of legislation myself still your right it's a lot more paper then anyone wants to go through .''

Smirking Mizhura said to his younger boss.

''I bet you get sick of having to wait on the paper when you could be waiting on Ryuzetsu and Sasame instead or maybe the newest friend they've got Yakumo.''

Blushing a bit Naruto coughed into his hand saying.

''Well you're not wrong I love both of them and Yakumo is a good friend if I were to be honest if it weren't for all these duties I would be married to the first two right now but right now I've got Ryuzetsu guiding the daimyo's tour of our village for those of those who wanted it earlier then I could give.''

The blonde said and Mizuhura nodded.

''The children come first even over foreign lords eh? You know the not so understanding ones might be offended with that but I'm pleased the daimyo you have allying with us are not so.''

Smirking the blonde said to him.

''No though I sense some of them have ulterior motives though nto malevolent ones.''

Grinnign at the blonde Mizuhura said to him bluntly.

''The chicks they want to get close to you right?''

Sighing the blonde blushed a deeper red and said.

''I think so I'm not as dense as I used to be how could I with Ryuzetsu and Sasame ?But still I don't want to hurt anyone or raise expectations I plan to have frank talks with all of them and make sure everything is out in the open.''

Nodding Mizuhura said back to the blonde.

''That's pretty honest a lot of guys would just try to see where everyone's feelings lie then make a choice about them one at a time slowly.''

Sighing Naruto shook his head saying back to him.

''Yes and when said women find out and are offended and beat the man to nearly death I bet said man would wish he didn't in all honesty I haven o interest in pissing off a kunoichi who can make fiery heads track down and attack her enemies or another one who can attach chakra string to my heart with a shadow clone and crush it completely.''

Wincing the former mist native could see his little test of his lord was not as much of one as he thought ;though he knew the man loved both girls and cared for them the question he asked was common sense no man would want to scorn two women with deadly skills in assignation and mass assault. Especially not one who happens to be a very pissed off kunoichi out for blood.

Root's Headquarters-Inner entrance.

''Password?''

Sighing the figure a Root member hidden in a balck cloak with an Anbu mask said to him.

''The Roots intertwine loosens during the tree's struggle and dig deeper for nourishment.''

''Welcome back Sai Lord Danzo has been expecting you.''

Nodding the Root Anbu made his way inside nodding at some of his fellow Anbu who were walking out to the entrance/exit for the base .Both Root members also cloaked nodded back their more fierce animal masks a tiger and a boar being ignored mostly but still noted by Sai as he headed to the inner office of his lord and boarded an elevator.

As he did the young man couldn't help but sigh as he saw two root members showing their faces emotionlessly , from his position at the medical ward humping each other in a rudimentary clunky fashion he could barely make out the two due to the faint candle but Sai could definitely tell what they were up to and he felt his chest tighten and his eye twitch.

'Calm down they mean nothing to me she means nothing now I am a part of the organization I am a part of Root I am one of the ones who act unseen for the benefit of the village. I am one of those who suffer so the branches may flourish in the light of the sun and sky.'

He thought to himself one of his eyes watering before he suppressed it while saying more of the mantra and his chests constriction lessened as he felt the gears in his head snap into place he then thought to himself.

'Besides I've gotten my revenge on the Nara for what it's worth that old part of me that old Sai form the last mission can rest easy knowing the Nara will wish he was dead.'

He thought calmly as his mind focused a bit longer on the couple below how had been assigned breeding duty before snapping out of place. The Young Anbu did not step off the elevator as another ninja in a cloak a woman got on and nodded once to him with him nodding once back the elevator heading upwards with neither saying anything to the other .The Anbu next to him had on a mouse shaped mask he noted and a brown cloak with none of her physique showing through it ,

'She probably knows I'm looking but doesn't care and with the way things have gone can I honestly say I'm any different?'

He wondered to himself as he looked forward with a sigh as the elevator stopped and the woman got off turning once more to look at him before looking ahead and leaving.

Sai sighed as he went back to his thoughts as he thought of the woman who on this assignment opened his eyes to living Ino Yamanka he had to admit his heart still felt a pang for her one of love and lust ,as well as a yearning before the feelings twisted into anger, bitterness, rage ,tinged with a slight bit of hate as he thought about the drunken giggling both her and the man on top of her did the Nara who had wronged him he couldn't help but feel rage.

He said his mantra once more in his mind calming it as he felt the Elevator lurch back into place at his floor he stepped off and made his way inside the deeper part of the complex and stepped slowly this part was seemingly lightly guarded but Sai could make out the seals designed to constantly release and seal the chakra in the air around the area nearly invisible to the naked eye but when they sealed the chakra of someone they didn't know they instantly alerted the one who had casted the jutsu.

'Yes Lord Danzo 's office is impenetrable if someone tried anything they would be quickly killed perhaps I will lead the Nara here if I'm still displeased later on perhaps it would make his clan pay for his sins after the war.'

He thought idly before mentally chuckling and discarding it he knew his master would not take kindly to such thoughts , and the emotions he was having trouble controlling no Sai tempered his mind. He knew what happened to some of his brother's friends when they failed too and nonetheless did not wish to end up like them no he made a promise to his brother he would live on and he would definitely keep it. But for now he had to go and bow before his master acting as if nothing in his life was wrong coming up to the man's guarded door both men nodded and Sai knocked getting his masters immediate response.

''Come in Sai I've been expecting you.''

Moving open the doors Sai came into the office the guards shutting the doors and bowed before is master.

''Lord Danzo I have returned from my mission it was successful.''

Hearing this the man nodded firmly and said to him.

''And the bodies as well as intel?''

Holding up two scrolls he took form his ninja pouch he held them out to his lord form his crouched position and Danzo got up moving around the desk and picking up both scrolls from his hands.

''Good Sai a mission well done you are a credit to the organization and will be rewarded with a request you have proven to be most helpful what do you wish of the organization?''

Hearing this had shocked the ninja in all his years serving his lord had rarely nearly never rewarded a ninja with such compensation and Sai quickly clamped down his emotions as he felt the careful eye of the war hawk piercing his backside as he moved behind him holding his hand tightly on his cane.

''Lord Danzo I would wish nothing more than to continue serving you.''

Hearing this Sai heard the sound he was hoping for the one he was straining his heart muscles not to beat quickly for and calming himself desperately to keep his emotions hidden for. The slackening of the cane and a deep rhythmic chuckle assured him of his life just a bit longer.

''Name something Sai you are one of my finest ninja and the best of your age group tell me what you want.''

Hearing this Sai sighed saying to his lord.

''My only wish is to serve you long and faithfully for as long as possible but perhaps something like a trip to Honey country's courtyard of ten thousand paintings.''

Sai said and the war hawk nodded once firmly saying to him.

'An excellent choice Sai a very excellent choice I will thin kon just how you might serve me longer perhaps I can sign you up for breeding program.'

Hearing this shocked Sai greatly his control over his heart nearly slipping as he thought.

'Shit !He threw me off guard! The bastard I won't lose this easily.'

He thought before saying with a straight face to the man he had long served without a second thought with a fake smile he had begun practicing and getting better at with Team 7 saying.

''If you believe it best Lord Danzo I would be proud to have such a line of my own lineage serve you long and faithfully.''

Hearing this had made the old war hawks eye widen though he

Quickly had it return to normal with him nodding.

''I will keep it in consideration Sai for now your work has been great truly well done keep me appraised to what Hatake will be doing as soon your team will move out into the field form what the councils Jonin assignment charts say about the rotations for now you may go.''

Hearing this Sai nodded then stood up slowly saying.

''Yes Lord Danzo.''

Before fading back out into the darkness leaving the Darkness of the ninja Danzo Shimura to plot and stir all on his own his musings going long into night as he tried to find the best way to ensure his vision of the Leaf came true all the while the last thought he had as Sai left was.

'I will be keeping my eye on you Sai either y training has made you more loyal then I thought despite your growing position with the Yamanaka girl or something happened and your control is slipping either way I will find out and if the latter get what I can from your body before cutting ties with you before you become too dangerous.'

He thought as the man cut on off his lamp and disappearing from his room his chair still out and the lamp cutting off as the darkness of the night overtook the room and the rest dominated the compound.


	27. Chapter 27

Jing-House of Delegates-Daimyo's Office.

''excuse me Lord Naruto I was wondering if you had a moment for us to speak.''

Blinking Naruto say the young man very close to his own age and noted that though his tone was respectful it had more power to it then he had expected .Smiling the blonde said to the man while motioning to his office.

''My door is open and I have some free time having just got off my break.''

Nodding the Samurai headed not the ninja's office and noted how it looked it was interesting the samurai thought to himself with some pictures of the blonde at varying ages .All of them had him without a ninja headband however what was most interesting were some of the weapons hanging in the office as well as a few separate thing such a few hand grips as well as an indoor bicycle with a seat but with no handle bars set to a stationary off the floor position locked in by clamps.

Taking a seat in front of the man's desk the daimyo sati n front of him and folded his hands saying.

''So what may I do for you samurai san.''

Sighing and blushing as he realized he had practically politely demanded an audience without so much as saying his name he bowed his head saying with his hands clamped together in front of him.

''Please forgive my disrespect Naruto sama! But I am Ayatsu commander of Lady Koyuki's bodyguards and I can be quiet no longer for my lady loves you and it is hurting her not to just run and tell you.''

Hearing this shocked the blonde and he sighed saying to the man.

''I see I did into know she cared about me in such a way we have merely kept correspondence and haven to seen each other I did not think love could grow like that from her in such a way I am honestly surprised.''

He said and the man nodded.

'She has Lord Naruto she wishes to offer a number of better diplomatic agreements between the Land of Snow and Springs and the Land of Jing. However she wishes to include an arranged marriage into the treaties and I would rather tell her how you would feel about such a thing now then see her truly hurt and embarrassed n front of you.''

The man said and Naruto sighed as he thought back to a conversation in which both Sasame and Ryuzetsu said that he would have more women after him then just them in the very near future. Though he had dismissed it thinking they meant he would make a name for himself in the west and have fan girls he now saw what they meant and cursed.

'They knew Koyuki and some others liked me like that damn it when they read the letters they must have known.'

He thought as the two had been oddly giddy since they met her and the other daimyo and had laughed t off when he asked and now he knew why. Still thinking about koyuki he had to admit he wasn't' adverse to the idea he could get to know her better than he had writing to her via letters. And it would help both their peoples and she was a very beautiful ,elegant ,and intelligent women he thought to himself.

'However I do need to get back at Sasame and Ryuzetsu for not telling me he thought.'

Meanwhile Ayatsu was getting more and more worried as his thoughts on why the blonde did not respond began to get worse.

'Perhaps he will demand my head in exchange for my foolish demands I sincerely hope so but five years is a long time perhaps Naruto dono has greatly changed'.'

He thought before Naruto said to him.

''You are a good and loyal retainer Ayatsu, Koyuki hime is very lucky to have you as her retainer you can rest easy and tell her that I would be honored to accept such an engagement as both my girlfriends have no issues with this.''

He said as both had come to terms with the fact as they told him much to his shock as he was grateful just to have both of them and was shocked by them telling him they had expected him to have more than just them as wives, in fact they estimated he would have at least six maybe more if things went well Sasame had said with a grin.

Nonetheless Naruto knew not to complain he was willing to let life give him all the good it was willing to give him because he knew just somewhere down the lien as a ninja he would be expected to pay for what he did get.

Konohagakure-Current Time.

''Are you sure you don't' need my help Shikakku?''

Sighing as he turned to his friend and long time Ally Inocihi Yamanka he shook his head.

''No I don't' think so but if I do I'll let you know through yoru kinsmen.''

Sighing the Yamanaka clan head nodded then said.

''it's a shame we have to be a part from now Choza is suspicious you know hwo he gets when the Ino shika cho splitsu p but he's prepared to do his duty.''

Nodding Shikakku sighed as he didn't like the idea either but orders were orders and him and his friend were in separate groups for now.

''We should meet up within the week when the defenses on my end are set up and your preliminary screenings are done and Choza's helped prep the camps and then we can show Stone and Cloud that the Ino-Shika-Cho trio haven't waned in all this time.''

Sighing Inoichi smiled at this friends statement before frowning and saying.

''Yes but what about the newest generation this is war Shikakku do you really believe their ready? At sixteen of all ages as the clan heirs they have immense pressure on them already on top of the bulls eyes Stone has no doubt put on their backs.''

Sighing Shikakku rubbed his hand on his own forehead then said to his friend

''Believe me I've thought on it Inoichi and as long as they are together they will be fine even if Asuma can no longer watch over them.''

Shikakku said and Inoichi though somber at the mention of another gone old friend nodded saying to his friend.

''True but he is in a better place and we will al ldo our best to honro his memory especially against the Akatsuki.''

Sighing shikakku said.

''No doubt one or more of them will be involved in this especially given the fact that I've done some research and found out Stone has been hiring them as mercenaries at dirt cheap prices to do dangerous missions for them preserving their manpower.''

Hearing this Inoichi was shocked and by his facial expression outraged .

''You mean they hired the monsters that killed our friends for missions !what kind of missions?'

He asked and sighing Shikakku said to his friend.

''Inoichi calm down anger won't revive their victims I will tell you but you have to remain calm –''

Sighing Inoichi nodded and Shikakku sighed.

''They used them in S ranked mission to overthrow/destroy nearby nations for countries like the Land of that for profit. One such target four years ago was the Land of That where they used an army of puppets to overthrow the nation.''

Hearing this Inoichi shook his head slowly.

''Those bastards I have family in the small countries.''

Hearing this Shikakku sighed and said to him.

''I know your worried about your civilian relatives the one without the gift or talents for mind arts I know you worry about your brother .''

Sighing Inoichi said to his friend.

'' Yes I am but if they hit Takumi village I'll be fine that's where he plies his trade the most .''

The Yamanaka said and Shikaku nodded and Inoichi said as he moved to depart.

''Be careful Shikakku I honestly wish that you had more ninja with you meeting you at the camp to be honest times like this are ripe for ambush but I wish you luck.''

Smirking the Jonin commander said to his friend.

''Very true but I do not think we will need luck still only a fool rejects good luck and I thank you for your wish Inoichi and wishes you the same hopefully Stone and Cloud will be stopped enough for them to reconsider this war. ''

Nodding the men parted ways as the last of Shikakku's men arrived e left the village gates and Inochi sighed as he turned around and walked back to the Torture and Interrogation building.

Stone Camp-Current Time.

''Damned asshole is twisted but he does good work.''

Said Kitsuchi as he looked at the mangled body of the ninja in front of him wearing a mesh shirt and grey body armor , the man with brown hair had no identifying markings save for the key emblem on the headband tied to his head.

''It would seem we must tighten our defenses if even broken keys such as this one are trying to steal the secrets from our locks son.''

Said the voice of the man's father the Third Tsuchikage Onoki the fence Sitter and the oldest Kage currently alive whose son currently scoffed.

''He was trained at gathering intelligence not staying alive our friend made sure of that and even if he wasn't' there I had a patrol set to patrol the area with their summons he wouldn't have gotten out alive.''

Sighing the Tsuchikage shook his head at his sons shortsightedness and said to him.

'' Son the fact that he got this far is troubling I have dealt with these ninja while you were fighting the Leaf ,Sand and Msit ninja son. They are a shrewd annoying bunch of keys always ferrying out secrets.''

Snorting Kitsuchi said to him .

''They sound like weasels looking for crumbs dad and all a noisy weasel needs is a good squeeze by a stronger predator, to get the point across that it's not welcome near their nests.''

Sighing the Third Tsuchikage could only say to him.

'"I am glad Kurotsuchi pays closer attention at least she notes what I say. At the rate she's going she'll be Tsuchikage when I pass on to the next life while you're still trying to find new ways to smash your problems.''

Sighing the younger man shook his head at his father saying back.

'"I wouldn't' be a Jonin if I couldn't think and plan things out father I just think killing these minor village ninja is easier than trying to find their damned hovel of a village and burn it down.''

Sighing the Third Tsuchikage shook his head rebuffing his son by saying.

''The Leaf thought the same thing when they faced The Kagero village and the Land of the Sky they thought in both cases that draining their manpower through battle would be best but Genno the Trapper and the Air raids of the Sky ninja proved such thinking to be folly. No son it is best to take out small threats with potential before they use said potential to grow into bigger threats latter on and given the fact that they've blackmailed our own Earth daimyo's grandfather during the Second Ninja World war I would think that taking them out early would be a good thing.''

Hearing this Kitsuchi was shocked and said to his father.

''What You've got to be kidding me how would they gain such knowledge? Especially with your sensei Mu the Null man and his paranoid security set up. ''

Smirking the Tsuchikage said to his son.

''A long term project headed y two of their leaders a blonde term spy in the form of a concubine who wooed him and took over. Having slash our own villages budget drastically before stealing a number of secrets and blackmailing him further to halt our villages forays near their lands.''

Hearing this shocked Kitsuchi and the man sighed grumbling as he said to his father.

''Fine I think I can understand what you have planned your going to bleed them dry with mercenaries aren't you?'

Smiling the Tsuchikage said to his son.

''Better them try to search and destroy those paranoid weasles then us son besides we've got a score to settle and with no Hiruzen or Minato Namizake there will be no one but the Hokage to stop us and perhaps Hatake is he hasn't drowned in despair.''

Said the kage with his son nodding and sighing.

''Stil the Earth Daimyo's going to let it go to his head when it's over isn't he ?''

Sighing the Tsuchikage told his son in a tired voice.

''Believe you me he wouldn't be the first or the last daimyo who did. Still he'll have something to celebrate were moving towards Fire country tonight for a series of raids if all goes well at the border nations we will push deeper and confront those tree loving ninja once and for all.''

Nodding Kitsuchi sighed and began to think on just what sort of experience the war would be for him and of what kind of fights he may have once he reached the Hidden Leaf village.


	28. Chapter 28

?

It was dark though the outside of the forests glistened with light only some of that made its way into the enclosure of the thick blackened jungle. Where various yells and the sound of instruments echoed throughout deep in the enclosures of the jungle a party of Tiger man rowed a large junk with a Tigers head for its mast made its way through a large unruly river the width of which was like a giant mouth with the ship in the middle. On this ship were a number of cages crying echoed outwards and a Tiger man growled smacking the cage with a club ash e growled.

''Be still or die.''

The captives immediately stiffened and the man grunted as he heard a rhythmic chuckle and turned to see his master a far larger Tiger man with long dagger like blades from the top roof of his mouth with his hair like a fierce mane of white emanating from his neck with black stripes circling over it .This man wore armor heavy with samurai plates and ropes holding several cracked skulls of various beasts and a few men's skulls.

''Now Kongo that is no way to treat our people's newest guests especially since we do not know if they will be used for hard labor they may be house slaves and alienating them would be most unwise am I clear?''

Stiffening at the undertone the tiger man wearing a beaded leather with metal plate vest nodded and the larger fierce muscular mane wearing tiger smiled saying.

''Good wait…Why are we slowing down helmsman!''

Turning one of the Tigers a bare-chested man moved from the wheel another taking his place as he stood and saluted his captain.

''My lord we have hit a snag the other raider fleets have stopped they're being ushered in one after another there is a Dai taiketsu(Grand Confrontation) in session.''

Hearing this the Tiger man smirked before chuckling then saying.

''I wonder who was the fool that challenged our short tempered king.''

''TIGER'S ROAR IMPERIAL CRASH!"'

Instantly a massive roar was heard after the attacks name and a massive pillar of flame rose into the jungle before bursting into the form of a flaming pillar forming a lion's head briefly before roaring outwards then disappearing .Instantly after the attack the boats began to move and another tiger man after a minute leapt down onto the boat before standing up then saying.

''Lord Yutan your presence is requested for a grand meeting with our lord Tokhan.''

Answering immediately the tiger man bowed and said with a smirk .

''I am his loyal servant and I live as long as he lets me serve.''

Nodding the messenger tiger leapt into the trees and disappeared with the Tiger man captain began roaring at his men immediately began to marshal the ship forward as the gaps between the ships began to lengthen and the journey of the group once again continued.

Land of Jing-Daimyo's Office.

Smiling at his friend Naruto hugged his fellow daimyo then said ''It's been too long Koyuki how was your journey?''

Smiling back Koyuki Kazehana said to her friend.

''It was very good a bit scenic and worrying through the caves but afterwards it was smooth sailing how's the life of a daimyo for you?''

She asked and Naruto sighed and smiled at her saying.

''Very good running a nation is a tall order but I've been managing well despite the massive amounts of paperwork I sometimes get even with me breaking up some to different areas with delegates and bureaucrats.''

Nodding and chuckling at his reaction she said back to him in a serious tone.

''Good I am glad to hear you've adjusted well now to get to the reason I have come here besides to see your land and visit my dear friend is that I wished to further our nations alliance with each other. ''

Hearing this Naruto sighed as he knew Koyuki was in her own daimyo mode and decided to ease the tension.

'"I met with Ayatsu san yesterday he is a very good retainer Koyuki chan he really cares about your emotional as well as physical well being.''

Hearing this koyuki blushed groaning as she put her hand to her head and she asked.

'"What did he say about me ?I asked him not to do that !''

She said blushing before she tempered herself back into a regal atmosphere that Naruto couldn't help but note made her seem every bit the daimyo she was as she said.

''I see and he has told you what I had hoped to get by coming here?''

Smiling he sighed and said to her.

''I guess he hasn't gotten back to you yet has he? Our meeting was a few hours ago and I would have thought he told you by now. However Koyuki chan I do not mind telling you myself that I accept your proposal for marriage between you and me.''

Hearing this Koyuki said without thinking.

''I understand that you could not accept-Wait! you m-mean!''

Nodding Naruto was shocked as Koyuki ran to the right side of the desk and hugged him much to his shock he hugged her back and he felt her breathing heavily and blushed as he felt her chest on his as she said.

''T—thank you !With this those who are outside of my supporters will stop trying to clamor against me those who opposed y father and supported my uncle will have no claim to my powers.''

She said and Naruto's eyes winded before narrowing.

''You were merciful enough to let them keep their positions and they tried to be ungrateful land depose you!''

He asked shocked and feeling anger at said politicians for how they treated is friends kindness and Koyuki quickly put her hand on his arm and kissed him on the cheek saying.

''No! Please don't' get angry Naruto they are beginning to try and gather more power for themselves not depose me they wish to ensure my country remains strong by any means they can they fear an outsider coming in and taking over or us being pressured by a nation like Mist or Cloud who are the closest of the larger nations to us.''

Hearing this the blonde sighed and calmed down and bowed his head to Koyuki.

''I'm sorry Koyuki chan I shouldn't have gotten angry like that it's just I get angry when I hear someone is taking advantage of others blatantly trampling on others sacrifices or kindness like that pisses me off. Especially when they do it to my friends and special people .''

He said with Koyuki smiling and saying to her friend.

''Never change Naruto though please do not let your anger rule you your one of the few people who are so kind hearted and determined do not wish you to lose yourself to the worlds evil.''

She said simply to her soo nto be fiancé and sighed as he said.

''Your too good for me Koyuki chan but I wanty o uto know about Ryuzetsu chan and Sasame chan theyr'e my girlfriends and I love them and if we are to be married I would have to be married to multiple women for my clan to thrive again as Iam the last of the Uzumaki and Namizake clans.''

Hearingthis Koyuki sighed and said to him with a small lsmile.

''I had thought it was impossible for us to be together but I can have such an opportunity to be with the man I admired I'm not going to lose it now especially I've met since we've last been together face to face has made me felt love blossom the way you have.''

Hearing this the blonde blushed then moved forward and kissed Koyuki on the lips her kissing him back and both parted lips the blonde and the Onyx haired daimyo both blushing with her saying.

''Oh I almost forgot we will need to discuss any new additions to the treaty besides our betrothal now and then refine them further later should we wish it.''

Sighing Naruto nodded then pushed a button on his desk and said.

''Hetso can you tell Tanakaze to come here.''

''Yes Naruto sama.''

The man said before the button disconnecting and koyuki looked at the blonde curiously as he smiled and said.

''I would like for you to see one of the things I can offer immediately for yourself especially since I am going to ask for the means to launch kunai in other words some of your kunai launcher blueprints within our deal.''

Hearing this Koyuki nodded though she asked.

''Do your men require them to boost the militaries strength ?Or is it for defensive actions during a war?''

Koyuki asked in an unsure tone which made Naruto sigh and say to his betrothed in a light tone.

''Hopefully neither ah there he is thank you for coming Tanakaze .''

Hearing this calmed Koyuki as there was no fighting and a sand ninja came into the room with some men behind him dressed in doctors smocks while the man in front had on an apron and a belt full of wood working tools he was a man wearing a pony tail who had purple paint on his cheeks. With a bandaged bandana on his head and a robe much like someone form Wind country would wear Koyuki watched as the man bowed low and said to Naruto.

''No problem Daimyo sama we had just finished up another operation with our new prosthetics when you called.

''I see I was hoping that you would bring Keito with you.''

''I'm here Lord Naruto what is it your require of me?''

Asked one of the surgeons and the blonde sighed saying .

''I would like for your to show my fiancé Koyuki your arm I am sorry to trouble you with such a thing but I wish for her to see what I am offering to our alliance.''

Nodding the man said as he took off his right surgical glove with him saying as he revealed his black metal arm underneath.

''Do not be Lord Naruto I wish for her to see my prosthetic if it will help Jing in the long run it is the least I could do.''

Hearing this she looked at the arm it was metal and some parts were of a lighter grey metal wrapped around the wrist ,forearm ,and the muscle leading to the arms elbow much to her shock.

''It looks more advanced then the kind of Prosthetics we tried to acquire form Sunagakure though they vehemently denied us such technology claiming their puppet arts were only for them.''

Koyuki said a slight anger at the potential medical aspect being lost to her people along with the snub she got form the sand councilors in dismissing her peoples value to them. And all because of a paranoia she could tell from the words they wrote that the sand ninja had about others acquiring their arts.

Sighing Naruto shook his head and said.

''Sand has always feared losing their position as one of the Five great villages but I am surprised Gaara would not at least open talks about such a thing my men a few of them happen to be ex sand ninjas have developed this technology over a month ago but have recently released it publicly to me.''

Hearing this she turned and asked him.

''Then why do you need Kunai launchers don't' puppets have their own firing mechanisms wouldn't that make them redundant? ''

She asked confused and Naruto sighed saying to her.

''Yes but not the unique spring launchers Koyuki chan I know it seems suspicious but well the springs would allow for quicker snap movements and it would allow those who have lost their limbs as ninja and civilians to continue their jobs as if nothing happened .''

Sighing Koyuki smiled and kissed him saying to the blonde.

''I approve and I just wanted to see how you would react to me sounding unsure Naruto you've passed the test you really haven't changed a lot even with being a daimyo have you?''

She asked happily and the blonde sighed saying to his friend.

''Besides wanting to help my people and make sure they get the best chance possible no I honestly haven't . Save for the fact that since the leaf shoved me into prison without a trial I can't stand the idea of others taking advantage and trampling others kindness as well as contributions like trash.''

Hearing this Koyuki's smile went to a frown and she sighed before kissing Naruto and adding bit of her tongue to it shocking the blonde before he joined in and she quickly stopped leaning off of him and said to him.

''Do not worry Naruto me and several others have already let our displeasure be known and me Toki chan and Haruna chan have made sure they know we do not approve of the way your ex home village has treated you. By the way I do believe Toki and Haruna will also want betrothals in their agreements.''

She said with a smirk and Naruto sighed saying to her.

''My girlfriends sort of expected that still what exactly did you say to the Leaf village ?''

Smirking Koyuki told him what both her and her fellow daimyo had said and Naruto made a mental note to contact those that did not make it and thank them as well as offer them extra trade options in their alliance. As he did he was shocked as Koyuki asked him out for tea and he gladly accepted saying he would bring her a special gift which made the girl smile and blush as he called her ''A beautiful Plum from a glistening thawed land.''

Naruto was greatly shocked by her reaction to him trying to at the very least be a little romantic before their date came up and he had to thank all the sessions editing for Jiraiya and his own thoughts at possibly writing a better less lecherous more accessible book for people to read it certainly helped him when it came to thinking up romantic things in the future.


	29. Chapter 29

Land of Fangs –Current time .

Sighing deeply the daimyo of the Land of claws looked at his men then gave the order.

''Launch the attack immediately.''

The large army of mercenary ninja disappeared and the young man sighed saying .

''You can come out now Orochimaru I know your there I can smell the poison a mile away.''

Hearing this a chuckle echoed through the garden where the young man with a very thin face waited and soon the infamous Snake Sannin appeared in his usual form and dress with a smirk as he said.

''Very good Asuke kun your very astute as a sensor I'm surprised one such as you would have ninja training.''

Sighing them and said point blankly.

''Before four weeks ago I wasn't' but I got my men to teach me what I was compatible with I have more the enough chakra and the correct type to be a sensor .''

Hearing this Orochimaru nodded saying with a smile.

''That is very good so about our little deal .''

Sighing the daimyo said to the man.

''Very well Orochimaru you've been patient the family relics are yours as promised it was worth every Ryo and the second request you asked for permission to march your armies through my country for a sneak attack is granted.''

Grinning Orochimaru said to the daimyo.

''Thank you Asuke dono it will prove most fortunate for both of us with this little exchange completed I'll begin marching my men immediately.''

Nodding the daimyo said to him.

''Very well have your men leave at night and not have the peasants see them the last I need is rumors to make the land of claws spring into action the last thing I want with them is a war now.''

Hearing this Orochimaru nodded then parted ways with the daimyo chuckling ash e did he thought to himself.

'If only the land of claws knew about this if I did not need this country as a staging area I would have let it slip to him.''

He said as he faded in the shadows to further is own sinister plans.

Konohagakure-Yakiniku Q.

Sighing as he came into the Jonin standby station Kakashi Hatake looked like he was ran over by a summons and kept awake by the pain for an entire night .His flak jacket was ruffled and his hair parted wildly and the man sighed as he headed into the station and took a seat the varying ninjas who were talking ,eating and drinking stopping for a moment to look at him before nearly all of them went back to what they were doing.

''Hey Kakashi san are you alright?''

Groaning Kakashi turned to face the ninja and the others he had with him and needless to say he was slightly shocked as he saw Genma Shiranui ,Yuggao Uzuki, Raido Nameshi, Iwana Teshou,Aoba Yamashiru and finally Kurenai Yuuhi. Making his signature eye smile he gave the gave the small group a wave and eye smile saying.

''Yo ! It's good to see I'm not the only one out for a drink tonight how are you guys doing this fine night?''

Answering for the group Genma said.

''We were just going out for a few drinks before we prepped for the field Kakashi a lot of us are going to be deployed over the next three days so we wanted to make sure we met up before we head out.''

Nodding Kakashi sighed as Kurenai asked him.

''Are you alright Kakashi you seem a bit pale and all things considered exhausted.''

She said and the man chuckled saying to her.

''I just finished a mission with my team to help prep some of the border stations along the Land of Rivers before we were told to come back and get some rest for redeployment to the Claw border.''

Wincing as a hole Yuggao Uzuki said.

''Hokage sama must really be in need of your skills Hatake san at the very least your team should be able to help plug up any gasp in our forces there.''

Hearing this them an sighed and Kurenai looked slightly curious as the man deflated a bit and said.

''I can only hope the training I've begun to give them is sufficient I-I failed before I will not fail again.''

The man said and at this Genma asked.

'"And how did you fail Kakashi san?''

He asked and Kurenai said before he answered.

'"it's about your team and Naruto Uzumaki's departure after the Blood prison was halfway destroyed isn't it?''

She asked and the man sighed deeply saying.

''I didn't' train him well enough he wasn't a proper ninja he was always so emotional so much like Obito I should have done a better job to discipline him so he wouldn't be so immature.''

Kakashi said and at this Genma raised an eyebrow saying.

'"Last I heard Kakashi san you pawned him off on Ebisu and went to train the Uchiha leaving the girl and blonde in the dust and on top of that he got lucky and convinced Lord Jiraiya to train him for his match against Neji Hyuga someone you knew held enough of a grudge to try and kill his own cousin let alone a genin who pledged to beat him. With the kid kicking his ass despite everyone's expectations on the fight well everyone except me I made a hefty bit of Ryo from that fight.''

He said much to the others save Raido and Iwana gave a shocked look at the man and Kakashi asked him.

''And why would you bet on him in such a circumstance? And it is none of your business how I trained my team Genma.''

He said politely but pointedly at the end and the man shrugged saying.

''I've seen him train I've seen him read and lastly I've seen him fight with all his strength to protect a friend the same girl who was nearly killed by her own cousin for a friend Naruto is quite willing to go far but for a blood oath Naruto would be willing to do just about anything to make it happen and that's what he swore when he fought Neji. Besides the kid had a lot of spunk and I like rooting for the underdog.''

He said with a smirk and Kakashi sighed as Raido said to him.

''It would appear you wish for Naruto be a different ninja then he was born to be his parents would be ashamed if they knew you thought that way Kakashi.''

Hearing this shocked the man and he said to him .

'"And who are Naruto 's parents? That wasn't' in the files I had form the Third Hokage.''

Sighing the man shook his head.

''That's information protected by the Burning Torch protocol.''

Hearing this shocked the other ninja saved Raido and Iwashi while Yuggao narrowed her eyes saying.

''And your saying this much about it why? And how can it be I do not know about it many of the Anbu are informed about these active protocols and I am a senior member.''

She said as after Ten years of service she had risen to senior status which was the equivalent of just being under captain. Hearing this Iwana shook his head and said.

''I am sorry but it is under wavering flame category it is a secret protected y the highest levels including genjutsu we each have a juinjutsu placed onto our organs to prevent s from revealing such information alive.''

Said the man shocking the Leaf ninjas greatly with Kurenai asking what they were all thinking.

''Who were Naruto's parents to garner such high level security?''

None of the ninjas present knew the answer save the three Hokage guards and they were extremely tight lipped and kept changing the subject away from the subject which the other ninja finally accepted before moving on in conversation all the while Kakashi was silent and curious as to what such a matter meant and resolved to learn the truth of it.

Yugakaure-Private lodge..

''Fu fu fu fu, finally it would seem we are all gathered for this meeting who would like to lead it?''

Hearing this the parties gathered looked at the speaker the infamous Sannin and former ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village with both disgust and calculating eyes. But with a growl the first to speak was the Fourth Raikage who slammed his arm banded wrist on the tale saying .

''Enough! I haven o patience for these games let's talk business our forces are set and we can prepare for invasion we might as well march for the leafs bases.''

Hearing this Orochimaru chuckled at this then looked in amusement as the Third Tsuchikage snorted then said.

''Please A do not presume to speak for all of us your little balloon escapades have failed and Sugi blew up half of them with their no doubt powerful new jutsus before capturing the others.''

Hearing this the Raikage grunted and said in a ground out tone.

''They captured none of my ninja many escaped and those that couldn't made the ultimate sacrifice.''

The Raikage said simply and the Third Tsuchikage shook his head while the grass ninja said .

''A waste of manpower and supplies ,as well as a critical advantage no wonder you lost the last war.''

Hearing this the Raikage growled before smirking and said.

''At least my own people managed to keep ourselves from being invaded and occupied at least we were free and not taking every order Stone tired to shove down our throats unlike you.''

Hearing this the Grass leader a man in a Jonin vest representing his village and known as Zosui the man gave off a very cold disposition and looked at his allies as if they were air. With the man only looking at him and saying quite plainly to him.

''At the very least we kept them out of our gates and on top of this we were not crushed by their attempts to beat down our doors , however I heard at one point in time the Second Hokage led an attack which breached Clouds gate after using one of his seal markers to launch an army into your village, during the First ninja world war would you like to comment on that? Or perhaps how you lost the Second Raikage to the Second Mizukage? Or perhaps you wish to comment on how the Third Raikage died against a force of ten thousand Mist and Stone ninja maybe that huh?''

He asked and the Cloud ninja grit his teeth in anger at the mentions of weakness his village had at those points in time despite their best efforts. The Tsuchikage looked at the exchange with a smirk sitting back and letting the grass ninja humiliate the Raikage who looked to be trying to keep his calm and glare the grass ninjas face off however before the Raikage could retort with Orochimaru saying.

''Now now everyone calm down we are allies here at the very least we should be able to hold off killing each other so that we can conquer the Leaf and Fire country.''

Noting this the Tsuchikage immediately said.

''I agree we should be focusing on the Leaf my spies have reported word of Tsunade heading to an inn in fire country no doubt she has moved to meet with some of those they are allied with to work against us.''

Hearing this the Raikage snorted saying.

''Not many of them left now are they and all because their Jinchurikki left after being falsely imprisoned good riddance I say to a potential thorn in our side.''

The man said and Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh and say.

''I agree a shame Uzumaki kun couldn't be found he could have been offered a place here perhaps with grass given the circumstances .''

Hearing this Zosui raised an eyebrow in interest and Stone and Cloud bristled the Tsuchikage saying.

''Either way a Jinchurikki in the wind will serve us well the Akatsuki will more than likely focus their efforts on a bigger prize, and possibly seek to ally with the leaf against us what do you believe the policy should be besides engagement with these S ranked ninjas. After all you did use to work with them as a part of their organization Orochimaru.''

The Tsuchikage said and Orochimaru looked around the Raikage did not look surprised neither did the Raikage however the Grass leader hid his shock well sighing and chuckling the Snake sannin said.

''I know several of their weaknesses which I have in this folded to give to each of you, however I can tell you that they have a policy of replacement and non intervention for a period of four to eight months . Every time they lose a member so as to properly reintegrate new members into their ranks and re structure their resources to make more attempts at the Jinchurikki. In all honesty with poor Naruto kun lost and in the wind their plans are severely hampered if not thrown off course , they will probably try to get a bead on your Jinchurikki and capture them but if you keep them mobile they will not be able to located them so easily.''

Nodding the two kage's seemed further at ease by this and the snake Sannin could guess why and thought.

'Given Stones loss of one Jinchurikki to the very mercenaries they were hiring , and Stone having lost one with the second being the Raikage's brother it's understandable they wish to keep Akatsuki from getting them .And I have my own score to settle with them even if Pain is dead I don't forgive slights so easily.'

He thought remembering when he was recruited and threatened by several Akatsuki members particularly Kisame Pein, and lastly the one who had briefly come by Tobi. Oh Orochimaru was highly suspicious when he had briefly bumped into the hallway with that man over fifteen years ago , and like with anything that bothered him the snake Sannin had field it away. Still despite all of that Orochimaru paid attention once more to his allies as the Raikage spoke.

'''I want us to move now my people have established our supply line the time is ripe for strikes at Fire country.''

Nodding Orochimaru could only say.

''Very well Raikage kun however I do believe my forces and grass have other plans in mind besides raids and assaults.''

He said with Zosui nodding the Tsuchikage snorted his own plans for the assault in mind as the groups talk slowly wound down and their issues taken care of each dispersed leaving only smoke as the meeting staffed by shadow clones was now complete.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys it's me again I am sorry that I've begun to slow down in my postings but I have noticed that school has begun to get a bit more hectic and mid terms are approaching I've tried to get this chapter out in between overlooking some notes and worrying .So I hope that I can post some more chapters soon as the weekend rolls by I hope you all have a good day or what may be left of it and hope that everyone keeps supporting and praying or well wishing the survivors of Hurricane Irma. Good bye and sincere wishes,**

 **Equinox13.**


	30. Chapter 30

Jing- Intelligence Department.

The Intelligence department of Jing was to many citizens rarely thought of though many in the ninja ranks were curious only hunter ninja or those who had uncovered significant information were typically seen heading into the area. And for Kiba Inuzuka he had to admit that the set up was very nice and something his clan was beginning to enjoy.

Batting her eyes at him and smirking Kiba saw the girl at the desk Saki and he had to admit that she made him more glad that he came to Jing as she was proving to be a very good partner to trade barbs with.

''Hey Bato the brave how's it going?''

She asked Kiba chuckled at the name she had decided to throw a glancing blow at him with a name of a small dog that fiercely growled and dragged several people to his owner who was holding on to a branch in river for dear life.

''Ha ha I'm not that small and al to more fierce Saki I've got another one or more for the Intelligence division.''

He said with a smirk as he tossed her the scroll she raised an eyebrow before opening it and seeing sixteen targets in the scroll land said.

''A bit more then regularly these damn mercenaries are just a step above bandits and they're still consider fodder for the tigers you get paid for this job too?''

Grinning Kiba said to her.

''How about I take you out for a meal and you can see then.''

Sighing she put a finger to her chin in mock contemplating before shrugging saying to him.

''Why not? Besides It seems like things might get a bit more heated up from what I hear the damned cats are stirring and if that old Hawk Tanzo is getting knee deep in war Kosumi and us might get dragged into it.''

Hearing this Kiba sighed then said to her .

''Me and my clan were hoping to avoid a conflict like that but we won't shy away from it if those cats want a fight they've got it if it's samurai we'll just have to adapt.''

The Inuzuka said making the woman smirk and say.

''Cats and Dogs just can't stand each other huh?''

She asked and at that the Inuzuka growled but bit it back smirking as he said.

''And the same isn't said between you and Sasame huh? Shuriken and Kunai have a natural enmity huh?''

At this the girl scowled and grunted at the Inuzuka as he brought up her family name of Surikunai literally meaning ''sly kunai '' her family a family of smiths and the apprentices of samurai , they had reacted interestingly when the Fuma clan came and after they worked, trained and drank together the two had a natural rivalry form . The two sought to outdo each other and while not to ridiculous lengths the rivalry was noted to be competitive and similar to the one between the Hyuga and Uchiha clans as both had thread based techniques the Fuma using chakra threads and the Surikunai using ninja wire with several blades to attack from a distance.

Replying back to the smirking Inuzuka she said to him with a grin.

''Not as much as you might think but at least we can stand getting splashed we've got that much in common just like you do with cats.''

Hearing this Kiba laughed and shook his head saying to him.

''That only happened last week because I didn't' see the lady coming out with the bucket to wash her porch by the street.''

Laughing at this Saki said to him taking the scroll of the desk where he put it and putting it into one of the bins nearby for transport.

''No retort you must be getting rusty?''

Smirking the Inuzuka said as he heard her stomach growl.

''And I guess you're hungry a lot more than me I dropped Akamaru back at the Den so if you want to grab a bite to eat we can.''

Blushing in embarrassment as her stomach growled again she said with a smile.

''Sure why not besides it might prove to be enlightening experience watch you go somewhere without your dog I'd love to see how you work with the better half of your mind gone.''

Growling the Inuzuka said to her .

''Oh I so cant' wait to spar with you after dinner it's going to be great showing you how wrong you are.''

Smirking she said to the Inuzuka male.

''Without Akamaru confident aren't we? We'll see how well that goes for you after our spar.''

She said as the Inuzuka nodded and waited out the remaining time ten minutes before both headed out to eat.

With Naruto current Time.

''You know in hindsight getting you all together might have been a bad idea.''

Said the blonde to himself while the women smirked after finishing their laughter as Naruto wiped the means of the water balloons off his face while the women Toki,Koyuki , Ryuzetsu, Sasame and Haruna were all joyful as Sasames smirk was the widest as she said.

''A ninja should always be aware of their surroundings Naruto especially around so many kunoichi.''

Sighing the blonde shook his head not even bothering a counter argument to that he merely said.

''I'm going to go wash off and head to the intelligence department they've called me in for something important not enough for you to worry and cut your break Ryuzetsu chan.''

He said as Ryuzetsu had quickly jumped up preparing to head back to her post and subordinates before calming down and sitting back in her seat nodding.

Sighing Sasame said to the rest.

''He really needs to lighten up he works so damn hard it's a shame that he doesn't have a lot more time to himself.''

She said to herself and at this the others watched as Ryuzetsu nodded and said .

''True we've tried to keep his stress down but it's been rising al to more lately than usual.''

Hearing this Toki smirked then asked them innocently.

''So does it rise like the sea around you? Is it tall like the mountains on the land?''

Both girls blushed with Koyuki blushing with them as Haruna laughed then turned her head with Koyuki saying.

''T-that's personal! Way too personal to ask when we just met Toki chan!''

She said and Toki smiled at Koyuki and pulled her to her and said.

''She's soooo innocent! Just imagine it in full makes herb lush I have to admit though all joking aside I want to know how is it being with him?''

She asked and at this both girls sighed with Ryuzetsu saying.

''Well for one thing it's rarely dull and he's always trying to come up with new things to do to surprise us little gifts, breakfast with our favorites, fresh fruit in baskets .''

She said and the other girls seemed to be razor focused as Sasame jumped in turning their heads to her she smiled and said.

''I remember when he handed me my kunai and then asked me did they seem different as if they were his and I noticed they were sharpened he told me he had gotten the cities best Blacksmith to sharpen them and a lightning jutsu user to store some of his chakra into the seal Naruto made which takes chakra from my environment and uses it to sharpen and cover my kunai in electricity! And on top of it he linked them to a sealing scroll so whenever I lose them I activate the seal and it seals them back into my scroll at a distance!''

She said with a grin and though the daimyo seemed a bit shocked but when they thought of the cost Haruna said.

''It must have been extensive he really cares about you to put in such a gift give you many upon the days leading up to it and still give you such well made strong blades .It is much akin to a daimyo giving his kunoichi wife a blade made by the experts in Iron country.''

She said and it was quite true the two acts were very similar and the other daimyo women knew she was immediately talking about the honey daimyo who had married a kunoichi from the Land of Hot water and presented such a blade to his wife for their anniversary. Needless to say many had seen her appreciation when they ended up with twins the right after new year's several months later.

Nodding Sasame took out said blades and began to show them to the daimyo as Koyuki seeing her fellow daimyo looking them over asked Ryuzetsu .

''So how do you all manage with him being the leader of a nation it must be difficult being on different schedules .''

She said and at this Ryuzetsu nodded but smirked saying.

''Yes but given the fact that Naruto can make many shadow clones he can be several places at once and he uses that to substitute at work taking mini breaks to check on us when he can via body flicker occasionally .And we also do have date nights after work though we try to go to them under henge to avoid being interrupted.''

She said with the daimyo raising their eyebrows and Sasame sighed saying to them.

''You know how it is to be beloved or loved by your people each of you Naruto helped to use several connections to friends and allies to establish this place when so many were branded criminals or sacrificed by their villages or nations in plausible deniability , this cases a large number of ninja who were at the blood prison were not guilty but were still sentenced to be imprisoned in grasses international prison. Naruto included amongst them so many of them see him as a beloved figure for them and many of the children look up to him.''

She said with a smirk as she remembered what happened when he had visited both the hospital and the academy's youngest classrooms with him getting so many thanks as well as well wishes it had ironically made the blonde a lot shyer then he usually was being unused to such praise . Needless to say the girls laughed imagining their friend in such a predicament and though a bit stiff at first the meeting between the women met well and fast friends formed between the daimyo and kunoichi as they discussed ,life ,love ,the engagements, and other things besides politics they were nonetheless happy they had such an opportunity to meet.

Dango Jar-Current Time.

''Ha ha ha!I cannot believe that happened you must be joking Naruto-dono!"

Sighing the blonde let out a laugh and shook his head saying to the man the wave daimyo Konjou who's samurai guards though they had neutral looks stood guard vigilantly as Naruto said.

''No and at the end of it after chasing the Post ninja it turned out the Fang daimyo was of all things a fan of the book series and canceled the war because of it.''

He said relaying one of the most embarrassing missions he had ever been on to the man and if he was honest it was all because the man had asked him a simple question.

''I see so they would be the ones to talk to about forming my own intelligence department with a more localized expert besides the one you are willing to provide me Naruto-dono.''

Nodding the blonde had no grudge against the ninja postmen and with some of their intelligence division members on retainer to the Wave daimyo it really was a win-win scenario as he said.

''They're the best at protecting information and if the strange ninja prowling near your country are form the Land of Keys it means either someone has hired them to gather intelligence for them on your nation or they wish to personally blackmail you themselves for a large tribute .''

HE said and Konjou's guards faces tightened their sword grips on their katana's tightening much to a number of ninjas wariness though it had been generations many knew what a trained samurai could do with a blade that Ninjutsu could not stop in time with seals. And clearly the samurais' narrowed eyes gave an opinion on what they thought of such a thing.

Lord Konjou looked at Naruto in the eyes observing the man carefully before sighing and saying.

''Your being brutally honest a lot more than I expected and you were not even effected by the alcohol are you?''

He asked the only thing on his face red was a barely visible line above his nose but his face showed no other signs of drinking while Naruto 's own face had been completely absent of any drink whatsoever .The blonde gave the man a smirk then said to his fellow daimyo and new friend simply.

''I have a high tolerance for poisons I learned that in my youth when I took a kunai to the hand in a blood pledge against some missing ninja on my first mission .After my sensei gave me the anti-venom a bit late I had it taken to a medical ninja they were surprised I survived so long after getting the anti-venom late apparently it's a special property I possess.''

Hearing this made the daimyo curious but he nodded to the logic his samurai looked at the blonde for a minute before looking away all the while the blonde smirked in his head thinking.

'Maybe that will make the old war hawk think twice and step a bit lighter those men are the same ones from his village that watched e summon Gamakichi.'

He thought looking at the two cloaked men near the private booths who were seemingly having a very animated conversation it was unfortunate for him that when the villagers back home had begun to whisper things under their breath around him as a child he had went to the library and rented out books on lip reading and similar skills.

Needless to say he was reading every bit of their real conversation the orders the old man had given , the secrets they were to find ,and what knowledge he wished to know about the toad summons needless to say Naruto had the two men the spies where he wanted him and it was much to his boon that his luck from his ninja career had held up to this point .All the way form finding Tsunade, to escaping the giant snake, to finding Jiraiya at the chunnin exams and many more events. And though many would call it fool's luck he had Naruto was one to call it a two way street he was just someone who happened to learn to luck both ways twice even though on the surface he seemed like he didn't. A trait obtained when studying under a perverted and as Naruto learned paranoid spy master of a Toad sage something he had unwillingly picked up himself.


End file.
